Ultimate Maelstrom
by BlazeRinfinity
Summary: A man reborn into the world of Naruto with the OP ability of the Gamer. There are many mysteries hidden of his heritage, join as he takes the ninja world by Strom and re-shapes history.
1. Birth Of The Maelstrom

**ULTIMATE MAELSTROM**

* * *

**Birth of The Maelstrom**

* * *

White. The only thing I saw was white. It was like the world itself was swallowed by white. There was nothing. Not a damm thing. No elements, no gravity, no people no nothing. It was like I was trapped between life and death. Life is not letting me go while death is not welcoming me.

_'Where am I?'_ I thought

…

…..

**START**

_'Huh...?'_

_'Okay...'_

Ping.

**Your previous life's memory have been removed.**

**Necessary memories have been kept.**

…

….

**Memory alteration complete.**

'_What the hell is going on?'_ I thought

"Am I dreaming?" I said "wait...is this my voice….I can't remember"

I tried to remember my name, age, anything….but it's all blank, I can't remember.

I looked around, but there is nothing, just a black void.

I started to panic….but I somehow couldn't, Am I dead?

"My name….WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME" I thought out loud. But still couldn't remember.

"Dam it. I could use some help." I said, and then suddenly a box appeared in front of my face.

**Name: Arashi**

**Race: Human?**

'_What the fuck' _I thought, as I was surprised by the sudden popup in front of my face.

Wait...is this my name?

Huh…. No last name, maybe I'm an orphan or something and what's with the question marks on my race part?

**Synchronization Complete.**

**Status**

**Name: Arashi**

**Race: Human?**

**Clan: Locked!**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Select Village:**

**Konohagakure**

**Kirigakure**

**Kumogakure**

**Iwagakure**

**Sunagakure**

I blinked, this names sound oddly familiar….hmmmm….now I remember.

Isn't these names was from a show I used to watch about ninjas and stuff.

"Yeh, 'Naruto' was that shows name, wait I can remember an anime but I can't remember myself." I said to myself.

"What the fuck is going on?"

…

…

Well, I guess only one way to find out.

So I selected Konohagakure.

I blinked, I didn't understand what was going on, and then another box popped up.

**You have selected Konohagakure, Here is your status page, and your new life will begin when you finish the next section.**

New life huh… Maybe I died in my previous one.

Well, that sucks! The first thing I know about my previous life is that there is a high possibility I'm dead.

()…()

"Who the fuck I'm kidding, I'm definitely dead," I said to myself. "Ok, might as well enjoy the second chance."

**Profile:**

**Name: Arashi**

**Race: Human?**

**Clan: Locked!**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Allegiance: Konohagakure**

**Rank: Civilian**

**Accept/Decline?**

I pressed accept.

**Status:**

**Arashi, (Title Hidden)!**

**Level: 1 (0/200)!**

**Health Point: 125/125**

**Stamina Point: 100/100**

**Chakra Points: 100/100**

**Energy Points: Locked!**

**Reiatsu Points: Locked!**

**Magic Points: Locked!**

**Control: 10%**

**Strength: 20**

**Vitality: 25**

**Dexterity: 15**

**CH.E.R.M: 15**

**CC: 5**

**Intelligence: 30**

**Luck: 1**

**Status Points: 0**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

**Origins:**

**Arashi was found on the entrance of Konoha orphanage when he was six months old, on 7****th**** January. No one knows where did he came from, and their many mysteries behind his origins. He is been known to be a quiet child, but he also has a larger than life personality. !**

After seeing my status I came to the conclusion, I'm way OP for an average six-year-old, and my origin story is messed up too.

Who the fucks leaves a six months old child in an orphanage. Some Mom and Dad they were.

Wait there is more.

**Think or press the "!" button for more information.**

I did just that on the 'hidden Title' part.

**Hidden Title:**

**Title has been hidden. To unlock it you must go through the main story.**

So I need to go through the main story to unlock this and the others too.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

**To start your new life please think or press accept.**

**Accept**

'_Uh-huh, just the one option' _I thought.

I accepted, the moment I did the world around me started to illuminate brightly and my eyes were forced closed.

I blinked immediately and got up, _'finally'_ I thought after I felt ground under my feet. I looked around the room I was in, it was old and dusty, and the walls were in poor condition. There were not many furniture's around except a bed and a small shelf for clothes.

I blinked and suddenly a memory came to me…, this was my room, but I never stepped foot in this room in my life.

Then I suddenly realized,_ 'Oh yeh, new life and stuff'_ I thought.

So I started to think…._ 'So let's sum this up, whoever I was back in my world I died and reincarnated in the Narutoverse, somehow have the gamer abilities, I don't know anything about myself, this one or the previous one, all the memories I have from my world is all about anime, manga, comics, movies, books and not just storybooks but other books like math, science, geography and all that, so that's good at least….huh, for some reason this kinda info should make anybody panic….but just like before I can't seems to panic like that.' _"Something seems to affect my mind whenever I started to feel panic and also that same thing is probably letting me think calmly," I said whispered to myself.

"Hmm" I was just about to go to my status bar, just then suddenly my room's door opened and a woman walked in, looking at her features I could easily say this woman was in her mid to late thirties.

She was wearing a light brown kimono, after seeing me she gave a soft smile, "Good morning Arashi, slept well?"

I blinked, I looked over her head, to my shock a name floated above her;

**Koime Eto, Matron of Konoha orphanage**

**Level: 12**

**REP: 57**

I gawked at the image before me, Koime began to look at me with a worried expression, "Arashi, are you alright?" before I could say anything she came close to me and started to hug me rubbing my back. "Did last night's storm scared you?" she asked.

I blinked "I-I…no, I'm fine, it's just…." I didn't know what to say, names don't float above anybody's head like that, even if I can't remember my who I really was, I know this for a fact.

"Don't worry the storm has passed, it's scarred all of us actually, now come on get up and get ready" she let me out the hug and smiled "come, get ready quickly breakfast will be served soon." Without another word, she walked out of my room.

I knew what she told me and what I had to do, I had to go to take a bath. I began to do just that, I grabbed my towel which was on my room's shelf.

Walking outside I immediately realized, I was surrounded by children, and I was one of them, a six-year-old child.

'_Oh my God, it happened again' _I was about to panic, but that thing kicked in and now I'm calm again.

I walked on the hallway looking around seeing kids, one kid was heading towards me, with towel on her shoulder, kids name was Masako if the floating name on her head is to be believed, and she grated me with a smile and waved, "Hey Arashi" with that I waved back and she continued, "Are you excited for tomorrow? We start our ninja training."

Ping

**Quest alert!**

**Join the ninja academy on time [M]!**

**You are viewed as an orphan, who really don't have much of a life, so when an opportunity comes to become something amazing, you better take it.**

**Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

**Rewards:**

**+25 EXP**

**Failure:**

**Try again next year**

**Possible evection from the orphanage**

**Accept/Decline**

I blinked _'ok so this is like the RPG game I had memories of playing in my previous life' _I accepted and the screen vanished immediately, so this was new.

After talking to Masako I went to the bathroom for a shower.

I walked in the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror in the bathroom. It would seem like I had black spike hair and cerulean blue eyes, my body was of an average kids with no baby fat to be seen and for a six-year-old, I was somehow 4ft 3in. Pulling way form the mirror I went to shower.

After the shower I went back to my room to put on some new clothes, I wore a deep blue three-quarter pant with a light red full-length t-shirt. It felt weird to wear such small clothes again, the clothes weren't small for my body but at the same time, it almost felt nostalgic to wore a kid's clothes again.

I walked out of my room and followed everyone else into a large dining hall. There were kids around my age gathered at the table excited for tomorrow. Many of them were talking about becoming a ninja.

I took some food for myself and sat down, Masako decided to join me. She started talking about her dream of how she wanted to be a great kunoichi like Tsunade. I mostly got bored and started listing to others. Some old kids were giving advice to the younger ones.

"So is it very difficult?"

"It is, I heard only half of the kid's passes."

"I heard last year only three students passed"

"No idiot, it's a three men cell, at least twenty people graduate every year"

I listened to them talk as I ate. I thought chopsticks would be difficult to use but it came as very easy to me.

As I kept listening to them like before a box popped up.

**New skill acquired!**

**Eavesdropping (0%)**

**Level: 1**

**Ability to listen to someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. A very useful skill for ninjas to possess for information gathering.**

**Range: 10 feet (100% accuracy)**

**-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

I blinked _'well that's new' _I thought to myself. If what I understand correctly I have a very interesting power indeed and OP too.

But wait it said skill, so that means do I have other skills too? Growing curious about this I whispered, "Skill list" and then a box appeared making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you said something Arashi?" Masako asked.

I blinked, "N-no nothing," I said eating my meal hoping she would ignore me.

On the box before me, it showed a menu list with all the skill I had, apparently, I had quite a few, and most of them were active.

**Gamer Body (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**Grants the user a body that allows the user to live in the real world according to the status he possesses. Also while active the user doesn't need for normal human body needs, such as sleep and eat for survival.**

**Always Active**

Ok, now that's a Fucking-OP ability with a capital 'F'; 'O' and 'P'. Nonstop grinding here I come, baby.

**Gamer Mind (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**Allows the user to calm and logically think things through. User is also immune to psychological status and effects, such as panic and genjutsu.**

**Always Active**

So this is the skill that's not letting me to panic and also keeping my calm state. Also, I'm immune to genjutsu, Awesome.

**[Hidden Boost 1]! (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**The user gains 50% more experience from fighting, 100% more experience if health is below 25%. if levelled up during or after a fight gain 5 status points extra every level up.**

**Always Active**

This one is very cool, but the boost's name is hidden, maybe it's also related to main quests.

**[Hidden Heritage 1]! (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**Allows the user combat-related skills to levels up 50% faster than normal. The user gets 2X status boost in STR; VIT; DIX and CH.E.R.M every time recovers from a near-death experience. Unlocks the user's hidden genetics related skills and bloodlines.**

**Always Active**

This skill's description sounds very familiar but I can't seem to remember where from. Hmm…

**[Hidden Heritage 2]! (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**User regenerates health, stamina and chakra 30% faster than normal. Fuinjutsu levels up 100% faster than normal and kenjutsu levels up 50% faster.**

**Always Active**

**[Hidden Heritage 3]! (Active)**

**Level: Max**

**Allows the user to level up ninjutsu and genjutsu related technique 50% faster.**

**Always Active**

**[Hidden Boost 2]! (Locked)**

**[Hidden Boost 3]! (Locked)**

**[Hidden Heritage 4]! (Locked)**

**[Hidden Heritage 5]! (Locked)**

I blinked, ok I need to check somethings out first. _'Menu' _I thought, and just like that, another box appeared.

**Main Menu:**

**Profile**

**Status**

**Skill List**

**Inventory**

**Quest Log**

**Perk List (Locked)**

**Character Database**

**Dungeon Dex (Locked)**

Ok let's see here;

'My profile' has my name, race, clan, age, gender, allegiance and rank; 'My Status' has my level, HP, SP, CP, EP, RP, MP, control and all that with my status points and money; 'Skill List' just checked; 'Inventory' is empty; 'Quest Log' has one quest; 'Perk List' is locked; 'Character Database' has three entry 'Koime'; 'Masako' and me with my back story and what do I know about them with REP scores; And 'Dungeon Dex' is Locked.

Not gonna lie for a six-year-old my status is pretty op, I started to check all of the other kid's status and compared to them my status is really great.

I got another notification after a while seeing everyone's status.

**New skill acquired!**

**Observation (0%)**

**Level: 1**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them.**

But all of their 'Control' is higher than mine, I guess my control is related to my 'CC' which is my second lowest status, first is my luck; which is '1' my luck sucks. But if I remember correctly chakra control is important for anyone, it determines how much chakra is being wasted.

Can't do anything about luck until I level up so I guess have to practice chakra control for now; 'Control' is how much chakra I can use without being wasted; hmm…make sense.

Ping.

**Your INT has gone up by 1 for logically thinking.**

I blinked as I look into my status, and sure enough;

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 15**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**CC: 5**

**INT: 31**

**LUC: 1**

My 'INT' gone up by one for logical thinking, if that's the case, then all of my statuses can be increased if I train with them individually.

Ping.

**Your INT has gone up by 1 for logically thinking.**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 15**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**CC: 5**

**INT: 32**

**LUC: 1**

Ok, this is great.

But many of my statuses were locked, like my EP, RP, and MP. Maybe they get unlocked during the main quest.

"Hey Arashi, let's go play ninja outside," Masako said with an excited smile "it's our last day before becoming actual ninja let's have some fun."

"Aaahh…ok," I said to her, _'better get to know outside before tomorrow'_ I thought.

I quickly finished breakfast and went with her and all the children.

We want to the park with everyone else, on my way I started to see many people on the street of Konoha, many people had weird hair colour like blue and green. Natural or not I don't have a clue.

We reached the park, were every one with us stated to play the 'ninja' game, which was apparently was plain 'hide and seek' and I was the seeker or in their terms 'enemy ninja'. After finding them easily, thanks to their name floating above their heads. I went to the swing and sat on one of them and started to think.

I figured it would be best to figure out the timeline because I could see the Hokage monument and all the four heads on it, _'Now just need to figure out is it after Kyuubi went 'Just Cause' on this village or before?' _I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone coming my way.

"Hey, can I play on the swing with you?" a boy asked.

This boy had spikey dirty blonde hair, his eye was azure blue and the most noticeable was his three pair of whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a white colour t-shirt with an orange swirling symbol on its front side and dark brown full-length pants.

I didn't need to look at his name, I knew who he was, and now I also had my answer to my last question.

**Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

**Level: 3**

**REP: 0**

**HP: 200/200**

**SP: 75/75**

**CP: 600/600**

**Control: 3%**

I blinked and smiled at him, "Sure you can." I said, "come on, that one is free."

"R-really…?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeh, really," I said to him with pointing my finger right next to my swing.

"Thanks." He said and got on the swing right next to me with a smile. "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours dattebayo?"

'_Huh…he said his surname first' _I thought _'maybe this is the people greet each other in this world….Oh yeh, they do greet each other like that, now I remember."_

"Hellooooo" Naruto started to wave his hands in front of my face.

I blinked, "ah…sorry, my name is Arashi, nice to meet you Naruto." I extended my hand.

He shook my hand with a big smile "Nice to meet you too ttabayo."

"So Naruto what are you doing here and where are your parents?" I asked, I already knew his answer but wanted to test if this is like the show or different.

"I came here every day to play" he answered, "and I don't know who my parents are." He answered with a low voice looking down.

Great just fucking great I just had to ask a question like that. Dammit.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," I told him "I don't know who my parents are either."

"Hey, Naruto want me to push your swing?"

After hearing my words he instantly cheered up "Sure, thanks Arashi."

'_Hehehe, kids, always easy to cheer up' _I thought to myself.

We started playing together all day around the park, I looked up at Naruto's REP score it went up to 10. Guess he likes me now. Though the other kid's stayed away from us, more specifically from Naruto, avoiding him. I mentally sighed _'can't blame them if their parents are assholes.'_

"Hey Arashi, are you going to join the ninja school from tomorrow?" Naruto asked

I smiled "Yeh and what about you?"

"Cool, me too." He said

"Hey, Arashi…c…can we play again?" He asked in a low voice looking down on the ground.

"Sure we can," I told him with a smile "We are friends right."

He blinked "Fri…friends! Yeh, we are friends." He gave me the biggest smile of the day.

I looked at Naruto's REP again, it went from 10 to 25.

"So Naruto, want to head back to the orphanage, The Sun is beginning to set?" I asked wanting to know did I just missed him in the orphanage or was he already kicked out.

"Ooo…I don't live in the orphanage anymore, a few years ago the scary matron kicked me out, and my Jiji found me and gave me my own apartment." Naruto answered with a low voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I said in a low voice, which he waved off.

"So, you have your own apartment! That's really cool you know" I told him and sighed "Damm I wish I had my own place, it would be much better where I'm living right now."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Yeh, my place is not that good either, it's kind of a dump and the place is kind of bad too."

I shrugged, "Maybe, but it's still yours" I hummed, I wonder, can I get Naruto to share his apartment with me? If it works out, I could get a much better place than the shit hole I live in right now.

And just as I had my thought a new box popped up;

Ping

**Quest alert!**

**Convince Naruto to let you move in with you [S]!**

**Objective:**

**Gain 40 REP score to unlock this option.**

**Rewards:**

**A place of your own.**

**+100 EXP**

**Failure:**

**Live in the orphanage until you graduate.**

**Accept/Decline**

I blinked, it looks like my personal can be made into a quest that can affect the real world. This is awesome! I immediately accepted all I have to do is get him like me enough to say yes, sounds easy. But first things first I need to ask him a few more questions.

"So anyways Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, do you remember anything about the woman who kicked you out of the orphanage?" I asked him, I really wanted to know was it Koime or not.

"Huh…why do you want to know?" he responded with a confused look.

"You know, sooooo….I could avoid her" I answered with a shrugged.

"Oh! Ok." Naruto said and started to think closing his eyes, "She was very scary, always angry, had a loud voice and she always used to scream a lot."

I sighed _'Ok man, you are dealing with a six-year-old and if the show is to believe, the most idiotic person on this planet. Ask for looks. Yeh.' _I mentally told myself.

But from what he said I don't think its Koime, and I also don't have any memories of her behaving to anyone like that, but there is also a possibility maybe she only behaved to Naruto like this.

"I mean looks Naruto. Do you remember how she looked like?" I asked specifying this time.

"Hmm," he started to think again scratching the back of his head with his right hand, "well she was very old and had grey hair and black eyes, that's all I remember."

I listened to him and going by his description it's not Koime, because she is in her mid-thirties, has brown hair and lime green eyes. "Ok thanks Naruto, it's going to be dark very soon, we should go home now. See you tomorrow at the academy. Bye."

"See you tomorrow Arashi, Bye." With that said he left running out of the park.

I looked around and saw all of the children already left, leaving me alone. I walked at a normal pace towards the orphanage.

I came back to the orphanage and went to my room quietly to summarize what just happened with me today. Entering my room I got out of the t-shirt I was wearing and went to bead half naked only having my pants on. _'This is probably some old habit from my previous life, can't seem to remember from this one.'_ I thought

Let's start at summarizing.

'_Menu' _I mentally commanded and the 'Main Menu' box appeared in front of my face.

Alright, first is 'Profile'; in it, there is my name 'Arashi' not a bad name, in fact, its sounds pretty cool; next is my race which is 'Human' with question marks so maybe I'm part human and part something else…but what? Maybe it's also related to main quest gotta look into that later. 'Clan' is locked, hmm let's check, so it says my clan is a secret related to my origins by progressing in the main story I will unlock this part, it looks like most of this things are all related to my origins and to unlock it I have to go through the main story. The rest of the stuff is normal.

Ok, the second is 'Status'; in there is my level and the number beside it, is probably how much experience I need to level up, yup that's the experience bar. After that is my HP, SP, CP, EP, RP, and MP. The last three, however, is locked. This is interesting, each of them can be unlocked by going through the main quest but the interesting part is that if I can find someone mastered in those skills, they can help me unlock mine. Very interesting indeed. After that is my status point which I understand perfectly, and for money I have '0 Ryo' no wonder my luck is one.

The third is 'Skill List'; most of the thing is straight forward no issue here except for the 'Hidden' parts. One thing caught my eye. 'Hidden Heritage 2' skills description, according to it, high-speed regeneration, 100 % faster level up in fuinjutsu and 50% in kenjutsu. If I'm not wrong then I'm 95% sure this is 'Uzumaki Heritage'. But how….. I'm not Kushina's son that's for sure, so who are my parents? I only remember only eight Uzumaki's including Naruto appearing or being mentioned in the show. Kushina is out of the picture that leaves Karin's mother and she is also out of the pic…. so who?

…

…

Well, I can't possibly find my answers inside the village that's certain, which leaves the only option, I have to find my parents outside of the village. So my best choice is to become a ninja and quickly so I can have free access to roam around while I'm on mission or vacations. I sighed at this information.

…

…

Fourth is 'Inventory' which is empty.

The fifth is 'Quest Log' which currently has two quests in them. Seeing both of the entries, I found one thing very different from each other. One has '[M]' mark and the other one has '[S]' mark on them. Pressing on those buttons I found the first one is for the main quest and the second one is for a side quest. Main quests are unavoidable but the interesting part is side quests, it's says depending on my decisions and choices side quests ending can and will affect the real world. So basically it's like 'The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt' all of my choices will have consequences which will affect the world around me.

Sixth is 'Perk List' which is locked.

The seventh is 'Character Database' where I can see other characters info and their relationships with me. Ok so 'REP' positive means they like me, negative means they hate me, there is also a mark '[L]' it says in the information. If someone has '[L]' mark right beside their 'REP' bar that means they have a crush on you, the marks full form is '[LOVE]'; if the mark is complete on someone then that means she loves you deeply in a romantic sense. The higher the 'REP' score the easier is to fall in love with you.

…

…

…

…

…

I blinked at this information several times.

Eight is 'Dungeon Dex' which is also locked.

After seeing all this info few things were cleared and I had many mysteries to solve. But one thing for certain, if I have to live in this world how should I play out my new life? Like a selfish prick, a noble hero or just me?

I had lots to think about, but for now, I want some sleep.

* * *

**So this is the first Fanfic I wrote. **

**Many of the aspects are inspired by "Yami The Gamer Kage" because it's one of my favourite fics out there if you haven't read go check it out. **

**Also, the second chapter is almost done will be out by next week, and this fanfic will follow it's the original story as well as cannon and few crossovers here and there.**

**Please read and enjoy. And don't forget to review this story and tell me what you think about it. **


	2. New World-New Life

**New World-New Life**

* * *

Ping.

**You have slept in your bed. 'Well-rested' bonus added.**

I blinked, _'So last night wasn't a dream.'_ I thought. _'Wait what's this now.'_ After seeing the notification I went to the 'Status' page and saw what was that notification was about.

**Status:**

**Arashi, (Title Hidden)**

**Level: 1 (0/200) [Well-rested]!**

I pressed the '!' button for more information.

**Well-rested (Active)**

**Time: 4hours 59 minutes**

**This is a status condition. The user gains a bonus boost for resting in a non-hostile environment. For the next five hours, all skills can be learned 20% faster.**

This is a nice bonus, I can learn all my skills faster for the next five hours. I do remember a similar bonus like this in a game I used to play, what was its name again sky-something.

…

'_Oh-yeh now I remember it was Skyrim.' _I remembered. Awesome intro music._'Wonder if I could Fus-Roh-Dah someone into oblivion in here.'_ Hehe, that would be awesome.

I got up from my bed and looked outside my room's window, it looks like I'm up early because the Sun is still rising.

I also remember now why Koime's REP is higher than everyone else. According to my memories, she was the one who found me and from that day she actually took care of me like her own son. I also remember when I was a kid….I mean, when I was around three to four years old I started to call her 'Mama'. Then some prick kid whose name I can't remember told me how she was not my mother and how I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage. I didn't come out of my room for two days, Koime stayed the entire first night outside my door. After the second day, I did come out, but I stopped calling her 'Mama' and instead I started calling her 'Koime-oba-chan'. After hearing those words she looked like someone just killed her puppy.

'_Damm, I got to make up to her'_ I thought.

I took my towel and went for the bathroom. I thought, _'Well, I'm already out of my bed, better take the shower before all the kid's wake's up and start fussing over who gets first.'_ On my way, I meet Koime.

"Good morning, Koime-Oba-chan" I greeted her. It felt weird calling her like that but didn't want her to get suspicious of me.

She smiled at me and greeted me back "Good Morning, Arashi. Your up early." She hugged me and asked, "Is my little Shi-kun excited for today?"

"Something like that. I was just going to take an early shower." I told her.

She giggled, "Ok. You do just that and I'll make you some breakfast. You do use to like my cooking very much." She continued with a hint of sadness in her voice, "it's been a while since you last tasted my cooking."

Yeh, she wasn't wrong about that. From what I remember from my old memories, it's been at least a year or so since I had her cooking.

"Thanks. That would be great." I answered immediately.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I went back to my room and put on some new clothes. I wore a grey coloured t-shirt and light-brown coloured three-quarter pants and went to the dining hall.

I saw Koime, she was already finished making breakfast. I sat down on an empty table, where she served me a bowl of rice and some small fish. She sat beside me with her own bowl of rice and fish, and we started to eat.

"You know, Arashi…if you don't want, you don't have to be a ninja. You can stay in the orphanage and help me here." She said to me with a worried expression. "I mean the life of a ninja is pretty hard from what heard. People often get injured pretty bad." She continued, "And I could use someone like you helping me around here."

I blinked. She looks so worried.

"Thanks for the offer Oba-chan, but I want to be a ninja," I said to her with a smile.

She sighed. "Ok, I know. Just be careful alright."

"Yup, don't worry."

We ate our breakfast quietly, and after I was done I asked her if I could help her in cleaning the dishes, which she agreed.

While cleaning the dishes I got another notification.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Maintenance (40%)**

**Level: 1**

**Ability to maintaining somethings via cleaning, polishing etc.**

**+2 % bonus to all item you maintain for whatever their use is.**

**The bonus lasts for 30 minutes.**

I blinked, what does this skill mean? I understand if the bonus will be useful for weapons, but for household items? What, will the dish get +2% bonus for holding food?

I looked at the dishes, they didn't look any different. I narrowed my eyes for several seconds on them, then suddenly another box popped up;

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Observation (10%)**

**Level: 2**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them**

I blinked again, it looks like my 'Well-rested' bonus will help me in a lot of grinding. I mentally chuckled.

After that, I started to look around. Looking by the walls and the windows, the orphanage has not been maintained for a long time.

"Hey Koime? Doesn't our orphanage get enough money?" I asked.

"Huh! Ah... it's used to." She said in a low voice and continued, "but after the old matron was replaced, the civilian council cut our budget for some reason."

After hearing her explanation, I got an idea but I needed to be sure before I make some big assumptions.

"Hey Koime, before you were Marton…" I continued, "did the orphanage get visitors? I mean someone came more than once?"

She blinked and put her index finger beneath her chin and started to think, "now that you mention it, I do remember seeing the Hokage's advisers more than once with the old Matron." She looked at me and questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"O...Oh, nothing" I waved her off. In response, she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "listen Arashi-kun, I don't want you to get involved with them, NO MATTER WHAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Don't worry Oba-chan, I won't," I said nervously. _'Shesh…she can be _scary' I thought.

But on the side note, now I know the reason behind the orphanage money problem. Danzo and his sex buddy's are probably want to force these orphan kids in their 'Root' program.

I started to think, _'I need to find some way to financially support the orphanage, so Koime don't need to go to them.'_ Then as my thought finished, another box popped up;

**Quest alert!**

**Find a way to financially support the orphanage [S]!**

**The Konoha Orphanage is almost on their last leg, find a way to financially support, so they don't need to go to the 'Civilian Council'.**

**Objective:**

**Give the Orphanage 200,000 Ryo for support.**

**Rewards:**

**+100 REP with Koime**

**+5000 EXP**

**+10 REP permanent bonus from the people of Konoha**

**+20 Skill scrolls 2X**

**-50 REP with Danzo, Koharu and Hamura**

**Failure:**

**Possibly forced to join 'ROOT'**

**-50 REP from Koime**

**Koime's death**

**Accept/Decline**

After seeing the quest, I immediately accepted. There is no way I will let Koime die. She has been a mother figure to me since she found me and I will be dammed if I didn't found a way, I don't know how but I will succeed, failure is not an option.

I said goodbye to her and started to wander around the orphanage, it was 6:30 AM; I had a lot of time to kill.

I wandered into the backside of the orphanage, where I found an empty room. Looking by the looks of it someone used to live here. I walked into the room and started to look around. A very interesting thing caught my eye. A golden Konoha symbol floating in the middle of the room. Curiously I went to it and touched it. The symbol started to glow causing a box to open in the spot;

Ping.

**Congratulation! You have found a legendary spot[!]: Naruto's orphanage room!**

**Location found in Konoha: 1/30**

**You can select up to two rewards!**

**+200 EXP**

**+5 Stat Points**

**Mysterious Jutsu of unknown rank [!]**

**+10 Skill scroll 5X [!]**

Ok, this was something new. I first touched the 'Legendary spot[!]' for info and a new box came up:

**Hidden in the world are many legendary spots of noteworthiness. This could range from mountain to small boxes, each location is special in some way, find every one of them to get special rewards.**

I blinked and turned to see the reward option, I could only select two. The exp could get me next level, then is stat points after that is the Jutsu one and last, is five '+10 skill scroll'; I didn't know what the '+10 skill scroll' did, so I went for the info button;

**+10 Skill scroll: A scroll that allows you to automatically level up any skill by ten levels.**

Ok, so the '+10 skull scroll' is good and I get five of them. Then I turned to the last option. 'Mysterious Jutsu of unknown ran' by its info I can get an 'E' to 'S' rank any kind of Jutsu, which means not just ninjutsu but fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, medial-ninjutsu etc which will depend on my luck; and let's not forget my luck sucks. Even if by some miracle I do manage to get an 'S' rank Jutsu, I won't be able to use it with my current chakra and control level.

Which leaves only two options. So I selected the 'EXP' and '+10 skill scroll'.

Ping.

**You have levelled up!**

**Arashi, (Title Hidden)**

**Level: 2 (0/400)**

**HP: 175/175**

**SP: 140/140**

**CP: 120/120**

**EP: Locked**

**RP: Locked**

**MP: Locked**

**Control: 10%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 15**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**INT: 32**

**CC: 5**

**LUC: 1**

**Status Points: 5**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

'_Alright,' _I mentally cheered,_ 'levelled up before school and by the looks of it I get five status points every time I level up.'_ So technical I got three rewards. Awesome. I thought of saving the points right now. Don't know when I'll need them later.

But looking around the room, I saw how bad its condition was, it was even worse than my own room. Poor Naruto must have had really tough on him.

**After breakfast:**

Around 8 o'clock, everyone was ready for the academy. I followed the crowd out of the orphanage as we walked down the streets of Konoha. Koime was the head of our little group, guide us through the street while people smiled at us.

As I walked through I noticed most of the people in the streets were level 5 to 20. I rarely saw someone passing that level when I did it was some times a kid no older than 12 or 13 years old.

I would have been shocked but then I notice those kids had a Title around their head, 'Genin of Konoha' which meant they were ninjas. Which made sense.

The kids were all excited but kept their talks in whispers. I kept mostly to myself and avoided any kind of conversation until Masako reached me.

"Hey, Arashi! Where were you sitting during breakfast?" She asked, "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Masako," I said, "I had my breakfast early with Koime-oba-chan."

"Oh! Ok then." She continued, "by the way, are you excited for today just a few more moments until we become a ninja."

And like that, she continued until we reached the front get of the academy.

Ping.

**Quest Completed!**

**Join the ninja academy on time [M]!**

**You are viewed as an orphan, who really don't have much of a life, so when an opportunity comes to become something amazing, you better take it.**

**Reach the academy before 9 AM!**

**Rewards:**

**+25 EXP**

I blinked, I opened my status and sure enough, I gained 25 experience points, only three hundred and seventy-five to go.

"Alright, children wait here and don't cause any trouble," Koime called out causing us to stop in the academy front gate. The kids began immediately began to look around, peeking into classroom windows seeing few the older students sitting inside a lecture.

I, however, was looking around students of my age or more specifically trying to find a few familiar faces.

I did find a few of them, I saw Shikamaru and Choji with their parents; Kiba with his sister Hana and his mom Tsume. But their only one person caught my eye. A guy in his mid to late teens.

He had long straight black hair tied in a ponytail behind his back with the front of his hair covering the side of his face, he had onyx black eyes, his skin was fair with a little tan on it and he was wearing a dark blue coloured long-necked, half-hand t-shirt with black full-length pant. On the back of his shirt was a symbol of a battle fan, which's upper part was red and the bottom part was white coloured.

The moment I saw his name I freaked out;

**Itachi Uchiha, Inheritor of the Will Of Fire**

**Level:?**

**REP: 5**

'_HOLY FUCK'_ I mentally screamed_ 'ITACHI-FUCKING-UCHIA, as in The Itachi, who killed his entire clan for peace.'_ I blinked, _'Wait…if he is here right now, it means he hasn't gone 'Postal' on his clan yet.'_

...

….

What should I do? Should I try to stop him? Even if I tried I'm not strong enough to stop him as I am right now. Hell, he could kill me before I could blink. And if by some miracle I do manage to stop him the Uchiha's will start a coup and start a civil war, which could destroy many innocent lives. I sighed, nothing I could do right now.

My eyes started to drift away from him to his side. In his left side, I saw two figure. The first one was a kid. Looking at his features, the first thing I saw was his black duck-butt hair next was his face. He looked like a kid-Itachi with the same face cutting. He wore a long-necked, full-hand black coloured t-shirt with black coloured half-length pant. He also had a very smug smirk on his face.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Level: 5**

**REP: 0**

'_He is already giving a smug-emo smirk'_ I thought. But right next to the 'Duck-butt' I saw a woman standing on his left. This was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was a walking goddess in all form.

They say a beautiful woman delights the eye; a wise woman, the understanding; a pure one, the soul. This saying didn't extend to a breathtakingly gorgeous woman like her.

She had luscious straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her perfectly heart-shaped face. She wore a brown blouse with a dark purple skirt. She had a curvy body any kunoichi would kill for and even in those baggy clothes, her 'assets' were clearly giving a visible shape.

**Mikoto Uchiha, Matriarch of The Uchiha Clan **

**Level:?**

**REP: 5**

I wanted to blink, but I couldn't, It was like my brain was not functioning properly, almost like if I blinked, the goddess will despair from my sight. I sensed my cheeks started to heat up. I touched my cheeks, _'a…am I blushing?'_ I thought, then I saw her eyes landed on me, and she smiled. I smiled back at her. I saw her 'REP' went from 5 to 10.

'_Oh god! What won't I do to see her smile at me like that.'_ I thought._ 'That smile…I just saw her smile once and I can't get enough of it.'_ Her onyx black eyes were hypnotic, her smile was contagious – she was the epitome of feminine grace.

Then I realized, she will die, by the hands of her elder son in a few months or in a few years. I sighed.

'_DAMM YOU ITACHI'_ I mentally cursed him. _'That stupid son of a….no-no, that's not the right word….mother-fu…Ah….sorry Mikoto-san…...Asshole? Yeh, ASSHOLE.' _

'_No wonder he dies by heart-cancer in the future. HE DESERVES TO DIE LIKE THAT.'_

While I was cursing Itachi mentally I didn't notice Koime was back and she was calling me.

"shi…Arashi….ARASHI." I turned to see her glaring at me.

"Aaa…sorry. Did you said something Oba-chan?" I asked.

"I said, 'Pay attention'. The teacher is about to take you inside the academy." She told me with a glair.

"Sorry!" I gulped. Like she said a ninja had arrived and was taking the rest of the orphans inside the academy.

I sighed as I slipped into the group and listened to the ninja who was leading the group. "This is the academy, you will study here for the next five years and at the end, depending on how well you do, you can become ninjas of the village!"

This man had tanned skin with hair tied up in short ponytail. He had a scar across his nose and a cheerful smile on his face;

**Iruka Umino, Teacher**

**Level: 47**

**REP: 5**

He went on about, how ninja is being important and all that for a couple more minutes, I honestly went bored and started to look around for anything interesting. I actually found someone really interesting. It was a girl around my age.

This girl had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side but on the other side, it is in a braid. She wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash, she also wore a violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono.

**Yakumo Kurama, Heiress of The Kurama Clan**

**Level: 2**

**REP: 0**

I blinked. If my memories are correct she was supposed to be taught by Kurenai Yuhi and later her powers sealed by her.

Yeh, now I remember; Yakumo had a weak body and had a problem controlling her power because of her 'Ido' a sentient and malicious personality in her mind. So The Third Hokage ordered her power to be sealed away. And Kurenai was the one to perform the sealing.

'_Maybe I could save her from that fate.'_ I wondered.

I hard someone cleared their throat when I looked up and saw another man was looking at me with his arms crossed.

He had grey hair, chewed on a toothpick and had his Konoha headband tied like a bandana around his head, I looked at his name and title;

**Mizuki, Chunin Of Konoha**

**Level: 43**

**REP : 0**

"Something you would like to share with us kid?" He asked with a smirk.

I blinked. _'When did he sneak up on me, I didn't even sense him.' _I looked right back at him and shrugged. "Nothing that would interest you," I smirked right back.

"You listened to anything he said?" He asked while pointing his left thumb finger at Iruka.

"Just the first part, the rest I kinda zoned out," I told him with and shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "You got balls kid!"

"ARASHI! Behave." I heard Koime glaring at me. I gulped.

Mizuki looked at me, "Arashi huh? You think you, hot stuff kid?"

"Hey, I may not know how to fight properly, but I'm definitely smarter than the rest of the kids around here," I answered him back looking in the eye. I saw many of kids 'REP' went down to '0' or '-5', guess they don't like me now. Not that I care.

"Oh! Is that so?" Iruka said joining our conversation. "So you won't mind if I asked you some questions?"

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Answer the questions smart-ass [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+1 stat points per correct answer**

**Failure:**

**Class clown**

**Accept/Decline**

A mystery reward and '+1' stat points per correct answer. I immediately pressed yes and turned to Iruka and smiled, "Bring it."

"Alright first question, Which clan does The First Hokage belong to?" Iruka asked.

"Senju Clan," I answered immediately.

Ping.

**+1 stat point!**

Iruka blinked, "r-right. Next question, Who was considered SS rank threat that-"

"-Namikaze Minato, The Fourth Hokage, also known as the Yellow Flash." I interrupted him before he had a chance to finish.

Ping.

**+1 stat point!**

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "alright…Konoha was founded by two ninjas, one was The First Hokage; who was the other one?"

"Uchiha Madara" I answered with a smirk.

Ping.

**+1 stat point!**

"Your smart, I'll give you that," Iruka said, "Next question, what was Uchiha Madara's signature Jutsu?"

I blinked, **"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame**" This time both Mikoto and Itachi blinked and started to look at me.

Ping.

**+1 stat point!**

"Wrong answer," Iruka smirked.

I blinked, "What the hell you mean 'wrong answer'?" I asked, "I know it's the right one."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and smirked, "the right answer is **'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation'**; well-" before he could continue Mikoto cut in, "Actually, the boy is right" she said gaining everyone's attention, "while it's true that **'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation'** is a powerful Jutsu, however Uchiha Madara used an upgraded version of that Jutsu which name was **'Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame'. ** Not many know about this information." She finished and turned to me, "I'm more curious how did you know fo this information?" she asked with her angelic smile on her face.

I blinked, "a…ah, you know books."

"Books?" She asked with her left eyebrow raised.

'_Oh…what won't I do to keep her eyes on me.'_ I looked right into her eyes, _'oh I just want to lay her down, look right into her eyes and…no-no. Bad Arashi.'_ I was positive my cheeks colour was blood-red at this point._' Stupid brain, stop fantasizing about the hot MILF in front of you and start working.'_ I mentally cursed myself.

"Eh-hm!" The Uchiha matriarch cleared her throat and said, "Well?"

I blinked, "a…ah, yes books. I don't remember the books name, but I read the info on it. It also said, he made a right of passage for The Uchiha clan, where if a member can't perform **'Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu' **along with awakening their Sharingan then they weren't considered an Uchiha." I lied. I couldn't just say, 'I saw it in an anime show in another dimension, where I'm from' now could I?

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Lying (56%)**

**Level: 1**

**The ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

**+5% chance of success**

**-20% if the lie is too unbelievable.**

I blinked, well this is interesting. Lie, huh wonder if I can grind this too.

She looked at me and smiled, "That is acceptable. There are few books out there with that kind of information."

I walked towards her and took her right hand and planted a kiss. "Thank you, My Lady. The name's Arashi."

This action got several reactions from everyone. Most of them were shocked followed by pin-drop silence. Mikoto raised both of her eyebrows and looked surprised; Itachi looked like his brain just rebooted; Sasuke was looking at me with his mouth open; Mizuki dropped his toothpick from his mouth; Iruka looked like he has seen a ghost. This was the reaction of everyone present until a burst of laughter broke everyone from their shock.

The laughter was coming from Tsume Inuzuka.

"HOLY-SHIT, KID! HAHAHAHAHA…You have some ball on you, AH-HAHAHAHAHA" Tsume started, "Do you even know who she is?" She asked.

I knew who she was, but I wanted to play along. "Well if I have to say…" I started, "Judging by how she knows about The Uchiha clan so much, I'm guessing she is from the Uchiha clan," I answered to Tsume while still holding Mikito's hand. I turned my attention to Mikoto and smiled, "Am I right my lady? Or Am I right."

She blinked a few times and answered, "Yes. My name is Uchiha Mikoto. Nice to meet you, Arashi-san."

Tsume just looked at me with an amused smirk and said, "Oi! Brat! That's not just any Uchiha's hand your holding." She continued with a bigger smirk, "She is the clan matriarch."

"And your point is…ah…" I said while still holding Mikoto's hand in my hand. This time Tsume raised a surprised eyebrow, "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, Brat!" she introduced her, which I nodded.

"Right! And your point is Tsume-san?" I asked

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, any grown men would piss themself after learning who she is." She said to me while still smirking, "I never seen anyone doing this to her, much less a six-year-old." She came close to me, looking directly into my eye, "You gotta be the stupidest or the ballsiest six-year-old I ever met."

I gave her a grin and said, "Hey! What kinda man I would be if didn't even properly thank her." I looked back at Mikoto holding her hand, "especially, if the lady is this beautiful." And kissed her hand one last time and let go of her.

This time I saw Mikoto had a light pink hue on her cheeks and her 'REP' gone up to '10' to '20'; Itachi had his mouth open, everyone went to another shock and Tsume was laughing her ass off.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Flirting (69%)**

**Level: 1**

**The ability to charm your target to drop their guard, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

**2% chance of working**

**+5 REP bonus if it works**

Ok, this can be an interesting skill. Oh, the fun I could be having with it. I can see it now.

"I like you kid." Tsume said to me with a smirk. "Tell you what, come drop by 'The Inuzuka Compound' sometimes; you will be welcome there."

I saw her 'REP' which was '10' before now it was '15'. I thanked her and turn my attention back to Iruka, who was still looking like he had seen a ghost.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention, "Sooooo, have any more question's for me, sen-sei…" I said with a smirk.

He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something but got bet by Mizuki.

"Actually I do." Mizuki started, "just one last question," this time he smiled evilly, "what's worse? A ninja who craves power or a weak ninja?"

Everyone turned their sight towards me, as they waited for my answer.

'_Ah, philosophy, nice. I'm guessing based on my answer he'll try to recruit me into his cause of being a traitor. Wonderful.' _I mentally sighed.

I smiled, "that depends on the ninja."

"What do you mean?" the chunin asked.

"Well, if a ninja wants power to protect the people who are precious to him, then there is no reason he shouldn't be starving to be the best he could be. But if a ninja is weak and scared, then chances are his cowardness will get other people killed. In the end, it doesn't matter who has the power or not, all that matters is how they use it."

Ping.

**+1 stat point!**

And just like that everyone's 'REP' score around me went up with '5' points.

"Not bad kid," Mizuki smirked, "hey Iruka, looks like we have little genius in this group."

"Indeed we have," Iruka said with a smile.

Ping.

**Quest completed!**

**Answer the questions smart-ass [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+1 stat points per correct answer**

**A new title!**

**Little genius: +5% bonus marks to every written and oral test. +5 INT boost.**

I blinked, "t-thanks.

"Alright everyone," Iruka started to gain everyone's attention, "follow me."

We followed him to the class. I found one seat near the window, in the far back of the class free so I took it. I saw Sasuke sat in the same row as me, just in the front as well as most of the clan students, except for Hinata and Shino. They sat on the opposite row, the former sat right opposite of my seat and the later sat right beneath the former.

I opened up my menu and looked at it. I had ten points to spent but what should I spent on.

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 15**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**INT: 32**

**CC: 5**

**LUC: 1**

I knew two things one my intelligence is my highest and two chakra was everything. But I did not know, how the stats distribution worked, so I saved this for tonight.

Ping.

**For thinking things through you have gained +1 INT!**

Just then another chunin walked in with cardboard box filled with red bound notebooks and placed them before us. Iruka took one notebook along with a pencil and an eraser, "this is your notebook, those of you who don't have any writing instrument please come down here and collect them."

I grabbed a copy for myself, it was a black book with the Konoha symbol in front. _'It almost feels like I'm back in college' _I mentally chuckled.

Iruka took out an old book and placed it on the podium, "alright let's begin."

"WAIT!" came a cry as suddenly the door was thrown open. He rolled into the podium knocking it aside before jumping to his feet. "I made it in time!"

Boink!

Iruka's came crashing down on his head, "no you didn't."

I couldn't help a chuckle escape my mouth.

**Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

**Level: 3**

**REP: 25**

Everyone started to laugh except a select few at this event. Naruto looked at Iruka and gave him a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head, "sorry sensei."

He spotted me and gave me a bright smile and waved, "hey Arashi, I and you are in the same class, awesome."

I waved him back with a smile of my own, "yeh." I pointed my right thumb finger at the seat next to me, "come on I have an empty seat." Which he nodded and sat right beside me and the Iruka resumed the class.

Yeah. This is a new world and this is my new life.

* * *

**This is the second chapter.**

**Going to start the Third now.**

'**Avenger13579': Thank you for the kind words.**

'**d1n0s': That's the idea, Arashi will have his own arc about his origin in the near future. **

'**ShadowKing241': Yes. He is half Saiyan. All the other heritages will be revealed in the future.**

'**Doom60': Working on it.**

'**DarkLightShade': Thank you for the kind words. I am trying to write this in a way, that readers will enjoy this.**

'**Army of One': Yes, but I made some changes in it. 'Hidden boost 1' is 'Zenkai boost' in my story and 'Hidden heritage 1' will be called 'Saiyan Heritage'.**


	3. The Boring Days of Ninja School

**The Boring Days of Ninja School**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and I was bored as fuck.

'_Good-sexy-mother-of-sage-of-the-six-path; _I mentally sighed, _'Iruka can fucking talk.'_

I mean, I know this is his job but, talking straight for an hour about how Konoha was created? He has some lungs. Most of the kids were sleeping by now. I, however, was counting the leaves outside the window.

"Alright, class! That's will be all for today." Iruka said, "Next will be 'Physical training' everyone pair up with another and follow me."

Naruto was my partner, obviously. We reached the Academy's backyard which had a complex obstacle course in one corner, a small area cleared off with a white circle serving as sparing area and the far wall had wooden targets painted it, obviously for target practice.

"Alright kids, this is where we will train you physically," Iruka said pointing at a bunch of ten-year-old. They were currently running a very complicated obstacle course.

"Whoa! Are we going to do all the cool stuff to Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet," the man smiled "for today, you kids will do five laps around the field." He grinned, "Get moving."

The kids from the clan obeyed without hesitation while a few lazy ones like Choji and Shikamaru walked instead of running. The civilian kids looked surprised and a little startled. But Iruka did manage to get us all running in the end, with Naruto, Sasuke and me surprisingly leading in the front.

Ping.

**New skill acquired**

**Running (37%)**

**Level: 1**

**Your skill to run at fast speed.**

**Max speed: 10 KM per hour**

**Cost: 10 SP per minute**

Oh! Not bad. No wonder I could keep up with those two, my 'SP' is '140' and let's not forget the 'Hidden Heritage 2' skill gives me '+30%' regeneration on 'HP'; 'SP' and 'CP'.

I grinned and started to run faster. By the end, I finished the laps first following me was Sasuke and after that was Naruto.

Ping.

**Due to constant exercise, you have gained +2 VIT and +2 DIX!**

Iruka took us all back inside and let us rest for a while before giving us another lecture on why physical exercise was important before the next class, which was about 'ninja tool' and our instructor was Mizuki.

**During lunch:**

We were served lunch in a cafeteria down the hall. All the kids from my year sat together and chatting with each other. Naruto and I sat in a table near the corner. Our table was being avoided by all the kids.

"So Naruto why were you late today?" I asked

Naruto scratched his head and answered with a goofy smile, "I kinda overslept, tteabayo."

We started to eat lunch. I looked at Naruto's meal seeing his tray half of what I had.

I sighed, "hey Naruto! I'm kinda full would you like to take half of my food?"

Naruto blinked, "what? Are you sick Arashi?"

I smiled, "Hey, I'm fine. I just had a heavy breakfast that's all."

**Lie successful!**

It wasn't a complete lie. I had breakfast, just not a heavy one.

He smiled, "Ok."

I started to look around, Sasuke was setting in another corner with other Uchiha kids.

'_Huh. That makes sense, duck-butt couldn't be the only Uchiha around his age in his clan.' _I thought. _'They all look so fucking smug. What's with that shit? Is it genetic?'_

Kiba was trying his best to make other believe that he is an alpha; Choji was eating obviously; Shikamaru was napping; Shino was doing his…thing; Hinata was eyeing Naruto; Sakura and Ino were already fangirling over Sasuke.

The last one was kinda weird. I mean they are six for crying out loud.

…

…

…

'_Who the fuck am I to judge. I was hitting on Sasuke's mom just a few hours ago.' _I mentally shrugged.

But the one who caught my eye was Yakumo. She was sitting on our table opposite corner.

I looked at her curiously, I had a chance…meh, what the hell.

"Hey, brownie!" I waved my hand at her to notice. "You want to join us?"

Yakumo paused as she looked at me in surprise. "You talking to me?"

"Yeh. Do you see anyone else with brown hair sitting on this table?" I asked rhetorically.

"Name's Arashi. And this blonde," I said while pointing my left thumb finger at the 'bundle of joy' sitting next to me, "is Naruto."

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"My name is Kurama Yakumo. Nice to meet you too." She said.

"So, Yakumo-san, what are you doing sitting all alone?" I asked.

She blinked, "w-well I don't have any friends." She said in a low voice.

"And you won't make any if you don't try." I smiled and extended my hand, "want to friends?"

Naruto smiled and extended his hand, "I want to be your friend too. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

Yakumo looked surprised. She blinked a few times and then with a nod she shook my hand first following with Naruto's.

I looked at her status closely to see her condition. To my surprise, she had a good amount of chakra with awesome control.

**Yakumo Kurama, Heiress of The Kurama Clan**

**Level: 2**

**REP: 10**

**HP: 30/30**

**SP: 15/15**

**CP: 50/50**

**Control: 91%**

Sheesh. '91%' control. Like she was born to be a genjutsu specialist. But her 'HP' and 'SP' is very low. If she ever finds a way to overcome her health issue, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

That was also the reason I wanted her to be friends with Naruto especially. With his 'therapy-no Jutsu' she can overcome her 'Ido' problem.

After lunch, we headed back to our class where Yakumo changed her sit with the free one right beside mine, making our seats full. I was the one sitting in the middle with Naruto on my right and Yakumo on my left.

As soon as she settled down the door opened and another chunin walked in, "alright kids settle down," with that our final class of the day started.

After school, Yakumo bid us goodbye and went her way.

"Alright, Arashi! Let's go and play!" Naruto cheered.

I grumbled as he practically dragged me to the nearest park. The other kids openly glared at Naruto and me but said nothing as we left.

We reached the park. Naruto guided me to the seat of swings as he quickly began to play smiling all the while.

"This has been the best day ever, I have made another new friend, dattebyo!" Naruto grinned.

I was also happy making friends with Yakumo. She is kind, has a talent for ninja-art and she doesn't have a drop of 'fangirl' bacteria in her.

"Yeh. Yakumo's pretty cool huh!" I said to him. In response, he nodded with a grin. "Hey, Naruto! Let's bring her with us next time. What do you say?"

"Yeh. That would be awesome Arashi." He said with sparkling eyes.

I smiled, "Now, what's say you and I play on the slides?"

Naruto's eyes went wide, "yes please dattebayo." He jumped off the swing set and pulled me along towards the slide. We played for hours until the sun began to go down. I honestly forgot how it felt being a child, so carefree and full of joy. It was nice to feel like this again.

Naruto and I found ourselves looking down on the park from atop the slide. Children were leaving with their parents, all of them looked happy. I noticed Naruto's eyes sadden a little watching them leave.

He suddenly spoke up, "Hey Arashi…? Do you ever feel lonely sometimes? You know without parents?"

I blinked. I never really thought about it. _'I mean, I was found in front of the orphanage when I was six-months-old'_ I mentally sighed. Apart from that, I have all these powers. I don't even know why or how. Who were my parents? Why did they leave me? So many questions answers I must find.

But there is a part of me just want to meet them, want to feel their embrace and want to see their faces. But there is also a part of me afraid of how they would react when they see me.

I gave Naruto a small smile, "sometimes, I guess."

We stayed silent for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"So, Naruto? What do you want to do after you become a ninja?" I asked, "I mean, do you have a dream?" I already knew the answer that was coming.

"Yeah! I going to become the greatest Hokage that ever lived, so everyone in the village will acknowledge me." Naruto cried out at the top of his lungs, the convection in his eyes spoke volumes to me.

I looked at him, "you know, a Hokage needs to listen in class."

Naruto hung his head, "I know," he looked up at me, "so…do you have a dream like that?"

I smiled, "well…no, I don't. I just suppose I want to know just who I am."

Naruto blinked, "eh? What are you talking about? You're Arashi. Duh."

I rolled my eye, "not that moron! I mean I want to know who my parents are and why they left me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I shrugged and told my story. By the end, he looked down on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a low whisper.

I smiled, "why are you apologizing for moron! You didn't know that, so stop feeling sorry."

We stayed silent for a while again.

I looked at Naruto, "tell you what! I'll help you with your dream to become the greatest Hokage."

"Really! Arashi! You're not joking right?" Naruto asked with sparkling eyes.

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Help Naruto to become the Hokage [M]!**

**Naruto wants to become the greatest Hokage, help him to achieve his dream.**

**Objective:**

**Increase Naruto's INT stat to 80 or above.**

**Train him to be at least a mid to High-Kage level ninja.**

**Help him achieve Sage-mode.**

**Help him master Kyuubi chakra mode.**

**Rewards:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Death**

**Accept/Decline**

I blinked, holy shit, those are some tough objectives and a lot of question marks…ah, what the hell. I clicked yes.

I accepted the quest and smiled, "I promise."

Naruto quickly nodded and held out his pinky. I looked at the finger, what was he trying to do? Naruto blinked, "you don't know the pickle promise?"

I shook my head, "no, what is it?"

Naruto grinned, "Well it's a promise you make between friends! You hold each other's pinkies together and make a promise you can never break."

I chuckled, "Alright," I bent my pinkie around his. Naruto's REP score went from 25 to 35 in one leap.

Naruto smiled, "then I also promise, to help you find answers about your parents."

"But Arashi?'" he spoke up, "there has to be something you want to do?"

I blinked and thought about it. _'What do I want to do with my life?'_

I looked at Naruto, "Well…there is one thing I want to do."

"And?"

"I want to become the strongest ninja so I can protect the people who are precious to me."

Naruto smiled, "see! You do have a dream."

I grumbled, "Naruto that's not…" I paused and wondered, could that be it, 'protect the people who are precious to me' that is my dream?

I do want to protect the precious people in my life. Koime is like a mother I never had, Yakumo is my friend and Naruto is probably my best friend. Maybe in the future, there will be more. I need to be the strongest.

No, I want to be the strongest so I could protect them.

I looked at Naruto, "Yeh! Guess you're right."

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Become the Ultimate ninja [M]!**

**Rewards:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Death**

**Accept/Decline**

I blinked, awesome, two main quests in one day.

"Anyway Naruto, it's time to go home, it's getting late."

Naruto looked around and realized the park was being emptied, "heh-heh, yeh! Let's go."

After saying goodbye to each other, Naruto and I went our separate ways promising to play together again. As I was leaving the park something caught my eye, there was a symbol right beneath the fire monument I spotted what looked like a red shining start.

I was taken back. The way the symbol glowed wasn't normal. I looked around, Naruto was gone and no one was around. So I decided to go touch it.

I touched it and suddenly a new box opened;

**Natural Dungeon unlocked!**

**Dungeon Dex unlocked!**

**You have discovered a natural dungeon! Would you like to go inside?**

**Yes/No**

**Dungeon level: 1**

I was torn, on the plus side, a dungeon means a lot of other goodies, maybe even some cash if I'm lucky enough. But on the other hand…I might fucking die. I had no weapons and no idea how to fight.

Yup. I can die. So no, not now. I might go later, but not until I have a weapon, a Jutsu I can use and how to fight.

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Train for the dungeon [M]!**

**Objective:**

**Learn a combat type Jutsu (0/1)**

**Have a weapon (0/1)**

**Learn how to fight**

**Rewards:**

**?**

**+100 EXP**

**Failure:**

**Being a loser and never having the guts to enter a dungeon**

**Accept/Decline**

I grumbled reading the failure option. An annoying little fucker aren't you? Either way, I accepted the quest.

I closed the box and was about to leave when another box popped up in my face.

Ping.

**Natural Dungeon has been added to your menu!**

I blinked. Wait, What? And just like the notification said 'Natural Dungeon' was added to my menu just below 'Dungeon Dex'.

"Never in my life have I needed something so much and never known until I received it," I spoke out loud. I left the park with a happy grin.

As I entered the orphanage I noticed it was dinner time and all the kids were eating. I joined them again and sat down quietly listening to them talk to each other again.

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Eavesdropping (11%)**

**Level: 2**

**Ability to listen to someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. A very useful skill for ninjas to possess for information gathering.**

**Range: 11 feet (100% accuracy)**

**-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

I continued to spend the rest of the dinner listening in on everyone's conversation. In the end, I levelled up my skill again.

**Eavesdropping (56%)**

**Level: 3**

**Ability to listen to someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. A very useful skill for ninjas to possess for information gathering.**

**Range: 12 feet (100% accuracy)**

**-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

After dinner, I found myself back in my room. I was about to open my 'Status' and spend my stat points but a sudden knock on my door stopped my action.

Koime walked in with a smile. "Hello Arashi-kun, how was your day?"

I smiled back, "fine, I had a lot of fun. I think I'm going to like being a ninja."

"Oh? That's good to hear, I'm sure you'll make us all proud," she smiled before slowly it replaced with a concerned look. She sighed walked towards me sitting down right next to me on my bed.

I looked at her curiously, as too what she was going to say. She smiled, "you know, I heard from the other children you made a friend today."

Oh great, it's about Naruto. Wonderful. I put my best poker face and nodded, "yes, she's a nice girl, very kind."

Koime smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Arashi but you see…wait 'She'?"

I nodded, "Yeh, her name is Kurama Yakumo."

Koime blinked, "but the kids told me you friended a boy?"

"I don't know what you're saying but Yakumo is a girl." I smiled.

**Lie successful!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Lying (9%)**

**Level: 2**

**The ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

**+10% chance of success**

**-20% if the lie is too unbelievable.**

It wasn't a lie. I knew she was talking about Naruto. But I became friends with him yesterday and I had befriended only Yakumo today.

"Oh! Ok, then Arashi but before I go, I must warn you that there is a bad boy who joined the academy today with all of you. Stay away from him alright sweety?" She said with a smile.

I sighed, better get this out sooner rather than later. Alright, 'innocence child' face time.

"Bad boy? But how would I know him oba-chan?" I asked with the best 'innocence child' face I could.

She smiled, "I'll tell you, he has blonde spike hair and three pair of whisker marks on his face."

"Wait! Are you talking about Naruto? But he is a nice guy and funny too. Why would you think he is bad oba-chan? He is a good friend of mine."

She narrowed her eye, "Friend? But you said you friended a girl today. Did you lie to me Arashi?"

I looked straight at her, "No I didn't. You asked about the friend I made today but I'm made friends with Naruto yesterday."

She sighed, "The boy isn't very good. You shouldn't associate with him."

I blinked, "why? He seems fine to me?"

She narrowed her eyes, "don't argue with me, young man! I am older then you, I know who is good and who is not. You shouldn't associate with him."

"Why not?" I asked her, "he is nice to me, he plays with me. He is my friend."

"He is very bad, he can hurt you. Arashi I am warning you, stay away from that boy. Do you understand?"

I huffed, "I don't understand, why would he hurt me? And why are you so afraid of him?"

"Arashi you will do as I say, I'll hear none of it." Koime got on her feet glaring down at me, "do you understand?!"

I closed my eyes, "NO. I won't."

I opened my eyes and narrowed at her, "Unless you give me a good reason, I won't."

Koime looked right into my eye, but her eyes didn't hold any anger instead those eyes had sadness and fear in them. I looked at her, something was eating her.

"Look, Arashi," she started, "he is dangerous, he could kill you. I don't want to lose you too," her eyes leaked tears.

"Please, please just stay away from him, I don't want to lose you to that…him. Please."

Koime was practically begging me. I looked down from her eyes towards the floor. I knew what I was doing but her tears are hurting me more. Dammit.

"No," I said in a low whisper which she heard, "I won't abandon a friend."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Koime came close to and seated again in my bed, beside me.

She cupped my face in her hands and lifted, "I wish I could tell you my reason, but I can't. Arashi please-"

"Oba-chan, Naruto is not the Kyuubi." I cut her off before she could finish.

The world seemed to come to a stop for Koime. Her skin peeling as if she had seen a ghost. "W-what?" She asked in a ghost whisper.

"I know why people don't like Naruto," I looked at her, "I know why all the adults tell their children to stay away from him, but you need to understand he is not the Kyuubi, he is the one that keeps it at bay."

"How do know that?" she argued.

I shrugged, "I know because I read about this in a book. People like Naruto are called 'Jinchuuriki' or in other terms 'Human-sacrifice', they are the jailor of those beasts, they are not the beasts they hold."

**Lie successful!**

She wiped her tears and crossed her arms, "oh! So you think you're right and everyone in this village is wrong? You think you know these kinds of stuff better because you read this in a book?"

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "so what you're saying is everyone in this village is a seal-master? Every civilian knows the art of sealing?"

Koime stayed silent and looked away. After a while, she broke the silence.

"Even if I were to believe you that still doesn't change the fact that he is a danger. What if the beast forcefully takes over his mind, then what?"

"You were an infant when the beast attacked the village, the vile aura I can still feel it, that thing took everything from me. I can't…" She said with tears.

I held her hand in mine, "why are you so afraid, please tell me?"

She looked outside my room's window, "When the Kyuubi suddenly attacked the village we along with children escorted out of the village first in a safe zone." She continued, "At that time I was engaged to a man named Daichi. He lived in the shopping district, that's where the Kyuubi was appeared out of nowhere."

She was crying, "It took two days to find his body in the rubble, they said the beast crushed his house with one of his tails."

She looked with her teary red eyes, "we were supposed to get married in a few months, and not only that but we even decided to after we would get married we would even adopt you and raise you as our son."

"I don't want to lose you too. If something ever happens to you because of that beast, I won't be able to live with myself. Please Arashi-kun."

I looked at her with a few drops of tears in my own eyes. Her chance of a happy life was crushed by Kyuubi…no, not the Kyuubi, because of Obito.

I tighten my hold on her hands, "just give him one chance, please."

"I never asked anything from you, not even on my birthday, I never wanted anything from you…but today I want you to not take my friendship away from him. Please. Give him a chance."

She was about to leave but my next words stopped her in her tracks, "Mama! Please."

Her eyes became wide after hearing those words. She was crying again, but those tears were not of sorrow, those were the tears of joy. She started to breathe in and out heavily for a few minutes.

…

…

She looked at me and sighed, "fine…."

"But promise me you will stay safe."

I smiled, "I promise…Mama."

After that, Koime left me in my room. I let out a breath I was holding.

I sighed as I lay down on my bed, now thinking that what she said. If Obito never happened I would have had a family by now and Naruto would have his parents and maybe the upcoming 'Uchiha massacre' could have been avoided.

And all of this happening for what? Just because he could not bang the pussy he wanted. Fuck that. That cunt needs to die. But I can't do that right now need to start training asap.

I looked out the window and could see a worked close the gate shut. The compound walls were twenty-foot high, there was no way I was getting over them. The gate was also being patrolled by a guard, no way I can sneak past him. So I was stuck here with nothing interesting to do.

Tap tap!

I looked and saw a tree branch tapping on my window. Hm…leaves…what can I do with leaves?

Oh, I know, chakra control!

I grabbed a single leaf from the branch and held it in my hand. I focused on it trying to remember what I had to make the leaf stick. Channel chakra into the palm of my hand focusing on the leaf. If I gave enough it should stick to my hand…no, wait, not hand, forehead.

I placed the leaf on my forehead and focused. I didn't know what chakra felt like, but I knew I had it. I closed my eyes and sat in the lotus position. From what I remember chakra came from one's gut, so I focused on my gut.

I closed my eyes. I remained calm. I took a deep breath.

With every breath, I took in my stomach expanded. As I let it out it pumped air out and shrink back down. Slowly every breath made my stomach rise and fall. And slowly, I felt something move.

It was in my gut, slowly rising every time I breathed out. Like a water pump being pushed down squirting a little bit of water out every time.

I continued the exercise.

The chakra at first began to spin around near my gut, I felt it began to swim all over my body. It was like there were several tiny rivers in my body and chakra was the water finally being poured in.

I opened my eyes and let go of the chakra allowing it back into my gut. It was amazing.

I looked the leaf in my hand and placed it on my forehead. I closed my eye and felt my chakra once more. This time it was much easier to use it, allowing me to direct the flow into my forehead.

I found the chakra was running around my face. My cheeks were heating up. It passed over my incident before meeting on my forehead. I focused on keeping the leaf steady by using all the chakra I could muster to hold it there.

Slowly the chakra flow became natural to me, it was like I didn't have to tell it what to do anymore.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Leaf concentration exercise (0%)**

**Level: 1**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 20 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 1**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping.

**You have gained +1 CC.**

I looked at the box and grinned. _'At least something to take my mind off.'_

It didn't look like it had any limit. So now it's time for me to train. Today I didn't want to sleep, so I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the leaf on my forehead for as long as possible. This might not be that bad.

**Five minutes later:**

Note to self. Chakra exhaustion fuckin sucks.

It was two minutes into the exercise when I figured that out.

There was one small thing I overlooked.

**Cost: 20 CP per minute**

Yeh, that's the one. I thought that I had 120 CP, that means I could use the exercise for ten minutes. But I was fucking wrong. Why? Because…

**Control: 10%**

That meant I could only use 10% of my max CP. Meaning not only could I not do the exercise for ten minutes but I would also drain my chakra to '0' just only using my 10% of max CP in thirty-fucking-six seconds.

FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!

I wasted 90% of my chakra because I didn't have enough control. _'This is Bullshit with a capital 'B' in it'_.

So now I was sitting panting on my bed. I have to raise my fucking control fast. But I didn't know-how. Then I remember I still have stats point left where I can spend.

I opened 'Status' and looked at my status bar my CP was slowly filling itself up. But before I rase any of my stat points I needed to know which adds what. So I clicked on the stats and a new menu popped up;

**[STR: Attack power + HP and SP regeneration; (Every 10 points adds +2% REG)]**

**[VIT: Every 10 points adds +25 HP and +20 SP per level with base 25 HP and 20 SP]**

**[DEX: Speed and Agility + RP and MP regeneration; (Every 10 points adds +5% REG)]**

**[****CH.E.R.M****: Every 10 points gives +20 to CP, EP, RP and MP per level with base 20 CP, EP, RP and MP]**

**[CC: Every 5 points gives +5% in control and +2% in regeneration]**

**[INT: Every 25 points gives +5% boost in learning and levelling up skill]**

**[LUC: ****Higher the luck, higher the chances are for easily gaining legendary-drop, money etc.]**

Perfect, just what I needed. From what I can see I need VIT for more life and stamina. Right now I have 27 points in VIT if I add 3 more and make it 30, the next time I'll level up I'll get +50 HP along with base 25 points means total 75 and that same goes for stamina, with base 20 along +40. STR determines how hard I can punch people and my rate of regeneration.

Then there is DEX that keeps up my speed and movement and oh, it also regenerates my RP and MP.

Then comes 'CH.E.R.M'. According to this CHERM deals with CP, EP, RP and MP capacity. CC deal with control and chakra regeneration. So both are on equal footing so far.

The more INT I have the faster I can learn and level up my skills. LUC helps for 'S' rank or above item spawn and money etc.

I realized something very important. Most of my status is good. The only two that sucks are CC and LUC.

For now, control is more important to me than anything else. And while gaining a level in leaf concentration exercise would help me gain an additional point into CC, I can't do that if I don't have enough chakra to work within the first place.

So reluctantly I took the four points I had on hands and placed them on CC and the rest in LUC.

**CC: 10**

**LUC: 7**

I blinked, my control instantly raised to 15%. I waited for three more minutes until my CP bar was full and then started the exercise all over again.

Alright. This is gonna be my whole night routine for today.

* * *

**Two chapters and over 100 followers. Woah…!**

**Thank you for all of your support. Hope this chapter entertain you guys.**

'**Bakkughan': This is my first writing on any platform. I don't know what you were expecting. I'm trying to write better. As for Harem part, I have no idea of what you're talking about? Still thank you for the review.**

**To all those who are complaining about the flirting from the last chapter:**

**First- The MC is a child, yes a child with an adult brain but a child nonetheless.**

**Second- He just created a skill, you can't expect him to get awesome at it in the first try.**

**Third- That was supposed to be a kid trying his best to hit on an adult, who is a mother of two and also married to a prick.**

**To Mr Guest: That coming from a person who doesn't have the balls to create an account in here. WUSS!**


	4. Grinding My Way Up

**Grinding My Way Up**

* * *

It could have been hours. I didn't have a clock in my room so I don't know how long I have been doing this. It was almost robotic the way I moved from forty-five seconds of chakra control to seven and a half minutes of waiting. I watched the bar regenerate itself and when I wasn't doing that I looked out the window, wondering just what was happening in this seemingly quiet night out.

But this did have its rewards;

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.

The skill had levelled up six times in total. To my utter joy. Guess grinding was the way to go.

**Leaf concentration exercise (71%)**

**Level: 7**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 18 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 2**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

The CP cost went down, allowing me to go on for just a little bit longer. It went down by a single point every three levels and when it reached level 5. The number of leaves I could use went up to two.

I tried to use two leaves at once, but I didn't realise that meant I would be using twice as much chakra. I figured that just meant I could use two leaves for the same amount, it was an easy mistake to make.

It does seem impossible now, but I can make a reality soon. I had to.

And also thanks to this skill levelling up I also managed to raise my CC stats;

**CC: 16**

I kept going, focused on nothing but gaining the next level for the skill. I did the calculation in my head on how much time I had left between each skill level. It looked like I needed little less than an hour to get a level up, more with each level.

I was surprised when I saw the sunrise off in the distance. I never realized it was so late. But it made sense, doing the same thing all night, I must have trained for well over eight hours.

I looked out and saw a guard walking up to the gate and opening it. I smiled, now was my chance to escape.

Don't get me wrong, I know there is no reason for me to sneak out of the orphanage. But after last night's episode, I had with Koime I just wanted a little space. Hell, I had to bring out the 'mama' card to make her listen to me. Not that I'm complaining about calling her 'mama'. She was the one who raised me or this me at least. it's just…I'm just a little embarrassed.

I ran out of my room with a towel in hand. I was running to the bathroom to get a quick shower and leave for today. But it looks like my fucking luck had another plan.

"Good morning Shi-kun, you're up early again I see," Koime said making me stop in my tracks.

I looked at the floor hiding my blushed cheeks, "good morning…mama."

I didn't lift my head to see her face but I was certain she was giving an ear to ear smile.

Koime giggled, "why don't you go have your shower. And I'll make you some breakfast."

In response, I nodded and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a nice long bath because it was so early all the hot water was still available, plus I didn't have to share the shower with other people. I went back into my room, put on a fresh set of clothes, a black shirt with white shorts and sandals.

I looked into the cafeteria but found it empty with no food ready, I went into the kitchen, Koime was preparing breakfast for both of us. I just had to wait for around ten minutes until the food was prepared.

We both ate our food without making much of any conversation. After breakfast, I helped her cleaned the dishes and levelled up my maintenance skill;

**Maintenance (3%)**

**Level: 2**

**Ability to maintaining somethings via cleaning, polishing etc.**

**+4 % bonus to all item you maintain for whatever their use is.**

**The bonus lasts for 30 minutes**

I walked out of the orphanage, stopping to ask the watchman whether he should know where the Konoha library is.

The man complied easy enough but was curious why I was going out so early in the morning. I told him I needed something to do, like having a book to read. He seemed satisfied with my answer and left me to go after that.

I followed his directions and found myself at the steps of a giant building that was already open. I found an old woman who had latte skin sweeping the stairs. She had her hair in a bun and glasses, looking every bit like a stereotypical librarian.

**Nozomi Hara, Librarian**

**Level:?**

**REP: 0**

'_Woah, a question mark for a level? She must be pretty strong. Maybe high Chunin? Maybe even Jonin?'_ Hm, that does make sense, a library is the home of knowledge and to a ninja knowledge is power. Having a civilian guard all that power would be like having an eight-year-old being a cop.

Nozomi looked up and noticed me immediately, she smiled, "can I help you, dear?"

I gulped and nodded, "yes," I cleared my throat, "I was just wondering if the library was open."

Nozomi smiled, "indeed it is…"

"Arashi," I introduced.

Nozomi nodded, "Arashi, lovely name. Please go right inside," she motioned to open the door. I thanked her and ran in finding the inside filled with rows and rows of books.

There were four floors with a staircase in the middle leading to the first, second and third floors. On the ground floor, the rooms were separated into two parts, the back part of the floor had a label, 'Only ninjas are allowed' and the other parts had no restrictions whatsoever.

I went into the civilian section and looked around trying to find a book that would interest me. I found several decent ones, like books on cooking, maths, history, ninja weapons-wait what?

I grabbed the book and found the label reading, 'The importance of weapons in a ninjas life' and inside I found a list of all the common weapons a ninja would need and instructions on how to use them.

I found this very very interesting. I need it!

I grabbed that books along with cooking, history and a storybook that had an 'enjoyable' story. Enjoyable being the keyword. A ninja who builds his village with his powers. Yeh, very original.

I took all four books and walked to the front counter where Nozomi sat smiling at me. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

I nodded slowly and put the books on the counter, "yes. Can I take them?"

Nozomi smiled, "of course. I just need your parent's permission first before you can. Some of these books are very advance and dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." She said looking at the books about weapons.

I scratched my head, "that's fine and all, but I'm an orphan."

Nozomi blinked, "oh, well then just wait a moment, I'll write this up for you. I don't suppose you have a library card yes?"

I shook my head, "no ma'am."

She smiled, "not to worry I'll have it ready for you in an instant." She smiled and took out a form and had me fill it up. I did and she quickly made a small card with my name and address on it with a particular string of numbers.

"Here you go Arashi," she smiled putting the books in a plastic bag and handing me the library card, "now don't lose these you here? They are very important and will cost a lot to replace them. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "yes ma'am," I bowed a little, "thank you."

She smiled, "oh it's fine."

I thanked her again before leaving the library. As I walked I suddenly realized the old woman was right. If I lose these books I'm fucked. I don't have any cash to pay people back with!

I grumbled, _'if I only had some kinda storage seal that can…that's it.'_

"Inventory open."

And the moment I called it a box appeared in front of my face. It had several boxes inside it, rows and rows of it. I was giddy with excitement. I looked around, the streets were particular empty, but can't be too careful when dealing with ninjas.

So I snuck into an ally. I looked around and found a garbage can. I went behind it and took out the books from the plastic bag and one by one press them against the inventory.

I touched one box, selecting a book. This cause the book to come out of the screen similar to how I put it. Awesome. This way I don't have to worry about anyone stealing from me or losing something ever again.

This was so cool!

I went back to the orphanage and found the entire building more active. I went straight into my room, where I opened the inventory and started reading books. But I didn't have time to read all the books so right now I just settled for the cookbook.

Yeh, I know, 'a cookbook, seriously?' I don't know why but I want to read it and learn about cooking. Maybe it was my hobby or job in my previous life.

I opened the book and started to read. By the end of the first page I got another skill;

**Cooking (10%)**

**Level: 1**

**The practice or skill of preparing food by combining, mixing and heating ingredients.**

**+2% health bonus to all food item you make.**

I blinked, it seems like I can learn skills by reading stuff too. Neat.

I looked up at the clock, it looks like I have only a half-hour before the academy starts. I grabbed my notebook and put the cookbook in my inventory again and ran to the academy.

I reached the academy twenty minutes early. I entered my class to see a few familiar faces. I ignored most of them and went to my seat where Yakumo was seated and surprisingly Naruto who came early today.

We chatted for a couple of minutes before class began.

During school, I levelled up a few skills;

I did this by observing everything around me.

**Observation (30%)**

**Level: 4**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them.**

During lunch, the three ate together, they both talked while I listened halfheartedly, while also eavesdropping on the kids around us. Allowing my skill to level up;

**Eavesdropping (16%)**

**Level: 5**

**Ability to listen to someone else's conversation without them being aware of it. A very useful skill for ninjas to possess for information gathering.**

**Range: 14 feet (100% accuracy)**

**-10% accuracy for every additional feet**

After lunch, we had another lecture from Iruka before we all went to the backyard and began physical training.

**Running (3%)**

**Level: 2**

**Your skill to run at fast speed.**

**Max speed: 15 KM per hour**

**Cost: 10 SP per minute**

Ping.

**You have gained +2 VIT and +2 DIX!**

After the academy got over that day Naruto dragged me to the park and we played until the sun went down.

I went back to the orphanage and ate my dinner, grinding mt eavesdropping in process and just like that, I found myself in the room, the gates to the orphanage closing.

I took out the books from my inventory and started reading them one by one using the moonlight as my light source. It wasn't much but it was enough.

The first book I read was the ninja weapons one, halfway through I realized this book was very useful if a little dry.

But unlike the cookbook from the morning, I didn't get any skills. Meaning I just can't learn all stuff by reading, somethings have to be particularly taught.

I sighed. The next was the storybook. It was 'decent'. I mean, I read better stories than that. Hell, I could write better stories than that. There are so many options, 'Superhero', 'Fantasy' and all that. If I write the stories I know and publish them here I could…be…rich…

…

…

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted.

'_I could write all of that and sell them here. I could do that and it will give me a steady source of income.' _I thought to myself.

And if I get a steady source of money coming I can support the orphanage. Hell Yeh. Hehehe!

**Quest alert!**

**Write a story and get someone to read it [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+300 EXP**

**Failure:**

**Be stuck with a lame book.**

**Accept/Decline**

I blinked, _'You have to be joking'_.But no it was right there, a quest to write my own story. My very own book.

I do remember all the stories from my previous life, Batman, Superman, Justice League, Avengers. I could write those stories as my own. I may have to make some modifications to suit the ninja world but yeh… I can do that.

Would that be plagiarism? Yes, most definitely, but it's not like 'DC' or 'Marvel' can sue me. Yeh, I accept.

But first I need to learn how to properly write a storybook. So the first thing tomorrow morning, I need to head to the library and take a book about writing. That's a nice idea.

Ok, so this will solve my money problem. But what about the fighting and Jutsu problem?

As far as know, first-year students don't get access to the academy library or taught how to fight. These start from the second year. But that's a whole year and I'm not that patient.

Which leaves only one option. Sneak in the Konoha library and steal some scrolls while evading Nozomi, who is either a retired chunin or jonin.

Damm. I could steal using my inventory but, how do I sneak past her?

Hmmm…

...

Wait, there is another way.

If I remember correctly the 'Legendary Spots' gives one or two rewards. And if I remember correctly there are twenty-nine remaining in Konoha. I could guess where a few of them are. At least two will be in the academy.

So tomorrow I'll be doing just that.

I checked at the clock in my room. I still have time for that. It's not even midnight yet. So, I started to read the cooking book to level up my skill.

At the end of the book, I levelled up my cooking skill by four levels;

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.

**Cooking (7%)**

**Level: 5**

**The practice or skill of preparing food by combining, mixing and heating ingredients.**

**+10% health bonus to all food item you make.**

It just took me an hour and a half to finish the book, but it was worth it.

I still have three hours left before sunrise.

So, I put the book away and grabbed a leaf from the tree branch outside my window and stuck it on my forehead. I focused on keeping it up using my chakra, which lasted around fifty seconds.

By the end of the night, I levelled my leaf concentration skill by three more levels;

Ping. Ping. Ping.

**Leaf concentration exercise (71%)**

**Level: 10**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 17 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 3**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Broken-ass gamer superpower for the win! Hell yeh.

The sun was rising and along with it my 'CC' too. Awesome.

**CC: 19**

After seeing the first ray of sunshine, I got off from my bed and ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower. And quick it was.

I ran back into my room and got into a new pair of clothes and ran towards the main gate. The guard was surprised to see me so early. It was a normal reaction, I was in front of the gate before he even opened it.

He opened the gate as I walked out of the orphanage and headed towards the library, where Nozomi was even more surprised to see me. I mean, it was five in the morning.

"Arashi! What are you doing here so early?" Nozomi asked.

I smiled, "just wanted to visit early before school starts."

She nodded, "ok, so what can I help you with today?"

"Well…" I scratched my head, "I wanted to return the books I borrowed yesterday and get some books on writing and literature."

She smirked, "what? Did those find those books boring?"

"No." I said to her, "I finished all of them and wanted something new today."

Nozomi blinked, "you finished all of them in one day?" She blinked again, "all the four books?"

I nodded, "Yeh."

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Nozomi narrowed her eyes, "mind if I ask one question from the books?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at her, "go for it,"

Nozomi nodded, "the first question is," she closed her eyes and started to tap her chin with her right index finger, "how can a ninja control his shurikens direction?"

I answered immediately, "by using a ninja wire on his shuriken."

Nozomi looked at me and blinked, "you're a smart one, aren't you?"

I smiled. She started to ask one or two questions for each book I borrowed and answered them with ease.

By the end, Nozomi's REP went up to '10'.

"So…about those books?"

"Yes. Come in, the writing section is on the right side." Nozomi pointed.

I went there and picked two writing-related books and a book about Kanji as they use that to write here. I also grabbed a blank book and a pen and a book about handwriting.

I took the books to Nozomi, who was shocked at how many books I had. But she did allow me to take them none the less.

After thanking Nozomi, I went back to the orphanage where I got an earful from Koime about leaving without telling her. I apologize to her for five minutes straight. In the end, she did accept my apology but warrened me to never leave without telling her again.

I ate my breakfast with all the other kids and went to the academy early. Why? Because I wanted to find a legendary spot before everyone shows up.

I do know one place.

I went to the academy and found the place easily. In the front yard of the academy building, a swing was hanging from the branches of the tree.

I spotted a golden Knonoha symbol right beside the swing. I went towards the symbol and touched it. It glowed and a box popped up;

**Congratulation! You have found a legendary spot: Academy swing!**

**Location found in Konoha: 2/30**

**You can select only one reward!**

**+300 EXP**

**+10 stats Points**

**+1000 Ryo**

Dammit.

I sighed. I thought that I would get at least a weapon. Shit.

I looked at the box the experience won't even help me level up, so that's out of the option. The money looks tempting, but no. so I selected the '+ 10 stats points'.

I started to search for the other one but I couldn't finish my search before the academy began.

I made my way to class, Naruto was late today. I sat in our usual spot with Yakumo and took out the other book I got. I was halfway through the tenth page when Iruka came in right after him was Naruto.

School went extra boring today. At the end of the school, Naruto, Yakumo and I went our separate ways. The former had gotten caught after doing a prank on Mizuki so he had detention with Iruka, the later had 'clan studies'. So I found myself free for the first time science coming here.

I walked around the village for a while bored and wondering what to do. I had the entire village for myself to explore, hmm, maybe I can see what other ninja teams are doing? After all, they do use training grounds?

I went around asking directions to the training ground. Obviously, no civilian here knew where that was and even if they did they wouldn't tell a child like me. But I happened upon a map and manage to figure out there was a lot of forest-covered area along the walls of the village, meaning chances are the training fields are all probably there.

I rushed to the nearest one, located near the academy. I walked towards the end of the road and found that there was a small covering up the area with the words, 'Traning ground 5 up ahead'. I smiled and quickly rushed into the forest.

The forest was dense, I found no real path, so I was forced to leap over some bushes and kept going. But just then I heard it, the clashing of metal. I immediately bent down hiding, as I snuck over to the noise.

And slowly the trees opened reviling a flat ground where two green flank jacket-wearing ninjas fought each other with knives. I lowered my head into the shrubs and watched from a distance.

I saw a man had kunai in his right-hand deflecting shurikens from a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun. They then proceeded to fight each other hand to hand. Blocking and striking almost immediately, each striking like lightning.

My eyes widened, _'this is so freaking cool!' _It was inhuman, they moved like a choreographed dance both knew how to play. I watched in silence as they tried to beat each other one up into a paste, but unable to gain the advantage.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Stealth (2%)**

**Level: 1**

**The ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

**Chances of not getting spotted: 1%**

**For stronger opponents, -2% each level higher.**

'_What kinda shitty skill logic was this?'_ my right eyebrow twitched, _'that means even if I'm spying on Naruto, I would have 0% chance of success. No scratched that, less than 0%!'_

I grumbled as I swiped the box away and turned back to the fighting. I looked over there and realized something, the two ninjas were gone. I blinked as I looked around, where did they go?

"Looking for us kid?" came a sharp voice behind me.

I went stiff as I slowly turned around seeing the two ninjas looking down at me with amused smirks on their faces.

The blonde woman;

**Rieko Asai, Chunin of Konoha**

**Level:?**

**REP: 5**

And the bearded man;

**Mitsuo, Chunin of Konoha**

**Level:?**

**REP: 5**

I blinked, "ah…hey."

Mitsuo snorted, "hey yourself kid! What are you doing here?"

I looked at them, "talking to you."

Rieko snorted, "oh, looks like we have a smartass on our hands Mitsuo."

"This is a dangerous place kid, not the kind of area a kid like you should be around," Mitsuo warned.

I shrugged, "it's fine, I'm training to be a ninja so I learn these things."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before exploding into laughter. "So tell me, little ninja, what do you want to learn?" Rieko asked.

My eyes widened, particularly sparking, "you mean it?"

Mitsuo rolled his eyes, "come on Rieko, we don't have time for this."

"Hey, it's my day off," the blonde smirked, "besides, the kid has a spark in him. Can you imagine one of us going into training ground when we were bearly out of our diapers just to learn?"

The bearded man rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever. Just don't come to me if you kill the kid," he looked at me, I guess he expected me to react negatively to his death threat, too bad I know for a fact he is full of shit.

"So got a name kid?" Rieko asked me.

"Arashi," I replied bowing a little, "it's nice to meet you."

"I am Rieko, that grumpy teddy bear in Mitsuo," the blonde woman smiled, "now, what do you want to know?"

I blinked, "ah…can you teach me any Jutsus?"

Mitsuo snorted while Rieko smiled, "sorry kid, but Jutsus training is very dangerous business."

"WAIT! I don't want any flashy Jutsus just a few basic. Please…" I looked at them with the best 'puppy-dog eyes' I could make.

"Please, please, please, please. Pretty-please,"

Rieko looked like she was holding a long breath. It was a good thing, it meant 'puppy-dog eyes' no Jutsu was working its charm.

But the next thing that happened was completely unexpected on my calculation. That's why I was surprised as hell.

Rieko let out a heavy breath, "KAWAII!"

She squealed and jumped straight, grabbing me in her embrace and hugging the life out of me.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!' _I mentally screamed.

She hugged me so tightly between her chest, that it was getting hard to breathe. I could see, my 'HP' was dropping a few points.

**Arashi, (Tittle Hidden)!**

**HP: 170/175**

In my personal opinion, this was the best way to go. Dying between a woman's beautiful melons.

Yep, it was a good day to die 'hard'.

Mitsuo was laughing his ass-off, seeing me getting breast-chocked by Rieko.

After a minute or two she let me out of her grip. I breathed heavily for a couple of seconds to catch my breath.

I looked at my 'HP' bar, it was slowly regenerating.

I looked up at her, "so…is that…a…yes?"

She smiled, "yes, but I will need your parent's permission first."

I scratched my head, "well you see, I'm an orphan."

I saw Mitsuo's eye soften. I'm guessing since he doesn't have a last name he must be an orphan too.

Rieko blinked, "Oh! Sorry I didn't know."

I shrugged, "so?"

Rieko nodded, "I'll only teach you an academy basic and nothing else. Ok!" She continued, "there are three **'Transformation', 'Substitution' **and **'Clone' **which one do you want to learn?

I thought, **'Transformation' **can be useful and **'Clone'** is an illusion, which leaves **'Substitution' **a Jutsu that help getting out of tough spots. So the answer was simple.

I nodded, " can you please teach me **'Substitution'**?"

Rieko smiled and started to explain to me the basic conception and hand-signs ending the lesson with a quick demonstration.

By the end, she wrote the instructions down in a scroll and gave it to me.

Mitsuo came up to me, "wanna see a magic trick kid?"

I raised an eyebrow before nodding.

He took out a scroll from his back pocket and placed it on the ground and used his brush to draw intricate kanji on it, "this is a storage seal."

I looked at him, "it's not going to explode is it?"

"Ha! I like this Kid," Reiko smirked, "he's a great judge of character!"

Mitsuo rubbed his nose, "that's because he has a negative influence! Mainly you! Now shut the fu…" he looked down at me, "I mean shut the hell up!" He turned back to me and stopping, "No, it won't explode, I promise."

He then took out a kunai from his other pocket and placed it on the scroll before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ta-da!" Mitsuo smirked, "magic!"

I nodded, "cool. Can you teach me?"

Mitsuo chucked, "sorry kid, but this is very advance stuff for your age. You need to be ninja before you can attempt to learn this stuff."

I hummed, "I see…what would I need to do, to learn it through? I need to know kanji that's for sure and paper and ink, but what else?"

Mitsuo and Rieko shared a look, "well…I suppose you would need to know the basic scripture to each seal," he shrugged, "and practice until you can perform kanji in your sleep. Oh! And a very good teacher because believe me you don't want to practice fuinjutsu without proper training."

I nodded, "interesting…"

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Learn the art of sealing [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+500 EXP**

**+2 stats points**

**Failure:**

**You just suck.**

**Accept/Decline**

I shrugged, what the hell. I accepted the quest.

"Right anyway, it's time for you to leave," Rieko said.

I bowed to them, "thanks for teaching me, I'll try not to get caught next time."

"Wait what?" Mitsuo eyes shot open, "you mean you won't come here again?"

"No, I mean I'll try not to get caught," I shrugged, "bye." I walked away quickly.

"Can you believe the balls on that kid?" Mitsuo snorted.

"Het kid," he called out. I turned to see him toss me a kunai through the air. It moved so slow I could easily snatch it out of the air. I looked at it, shiny iron kunai. I blinked and looked at him, Mitsuo shrugged, "consider it a bride, don't come back here until you're a ninja, got that?

I blinked, "here, as in this training ground?"

Mitsuo and Rieko groaned, "all the training grounds!"

I shrugged, "fine," I looked at the kunai and smirked, "thanks for this."

Ping.

**You have made progress in a quest [S]!**

**Train for the dungeon!**

**Have a weapon (1/1)**

I smiled, _'a weapon and making progress on a quest? That's so freaking cool.'_ I waved at them, "see you guys later." And ran out of the training grounds.

When I reached the road again I opened my inventory and put the kunai inside. I know it just a kunai but it was my first kunai and…well, it was my only weapon.

* * *

**Note, Please read,**

**Sorry for the delay my original chapter got deleted by accident and I will have to write this from the starting point. It was supposed to be a little longer but well you know…**

**Note: this is not the original chapter I was planning on uploading. I will start to rewrite the original after chapter 10. Because right now the story for the next six-chapter is decided. The current chapter contains the base things that will happen with the MC. Like, levelling up his skills, meeting new people and etc.**

**I should have written this part first But please, DO NOT REVIEW chapter 4 until I have uploaded the original.**

**And to those who have already reviewed this, to them, t****hank you, I normally read your reviews every day, but, science I have to rewrite the next two chapters, I hardly had time.**

**And yes, this is 90% a copy of another fanfic, 'Yami: The Gammer Kage'. I'm not even denying it, just put up with this for a few weeks, please. I will start fixing this after chapter 10.**

**Alright,**

**Wanna clear this out of the way. I am currently focusing on the story first. The pairing will be made in very late chapters.**

**Also, the MC is six-years-old. So no pairing for now.**

**I am however taking request for who to pair with.**

**As for 'HAREM'; I don't know you decide.**


	5. Writing For Money, Seeking For Power

**Writing For Money, Seeking For Power**

* * *

I made my way back to the orphanage that night and did my usual routine before going to my room. I sat on my bed and started practice my kanji writing. It was improving every time. After an hour or two, my fingers started to go stiff. So, I took a break from writing and took another leaf and began my chakra control exercises once again.

Ping.

**Leaf concentration exercise (5%)**

**Level: 11**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. It helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 17 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 3**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

I smiled as my 'CC' hit the twenty mark and my 'Control' increase from 20% to 25%.

I spend the better part of the night reading and writing, but eventually, I got bored. I started to think about what story I'll write. 'DC' or 'Marvel' or both. But how? Which one first? And how will I join the universes?

Hmmm….

'_I could start with Marvel,' _I shook my head, _'no that would be a bad idea if I start with Marvel, writing DC afterwards would make no sense.'_

Marvel heroes are like, people becoming gods and DC is like gods becoming human. Not literary, but more metaphorically. They are both similar yet different. If I write Marvel first, like X-men and spider-man, then making Batman later would make a mess. That's what I think.

Bruce is a normal person who became Batman to stand up against injustice. If in that world superhero's like Spider-man, Wolverine, Cyclopes already exists, then he doesn't need to be Batman.

Batman seems a much better option, in my opinion, he is flawed, have a lot of issues and he is a man who seeks justices instead of vengeance. Superman will be able to create that connection too, but again the same problem.

Ok, so, Batman in my version will have the same plot as Batman Begins and his character will be from the comics. Superman's character will be from the All-Star Superman comics. I think it will work.

Batman, it is then. After that, will be Superman and then Wonder Woman and then Flash and Martian-Manhunter, Yeh. Next will be a two-part Justice League. The first part will be Batman V Superman. Then the final part will be The Justice League.

I have no idea how I'll pull this shit off, but you can bet your ass, I will. And after The Justice League is done, I'll start introducing the Marvel heroes. In the same fucking universe. And yes I will make a Justice League V Avengers story.

Now, this may look bad, but….who the fuck am I kidding, it's bad. But hey, I'm training to be a ninja and ninjas don't play fair.

Hehehe…I can see all the money and cult following I'm about to get.

"Hehehe…"

"Hahaha…"

"**Aahahahaha…"**

There was a sudden lightning crack on the sky. As, if the world itself was feared by the omens. What was unleashed that night on The Elemental Nation?

**Next morning:**

I opened my eyes slowly, the sun was rising, the birds were singing…wait-what?

'_What the actual fuck!'_ I blinked, _'last I remember I was thinking about the stories I'll write and then nothing.'_

'_When did I fall asleep?'_

'_Fuck that, How did I fall asleep?'_

…

…

'_Oooo! Now I remember,' _I yawned.

I was theorizing my stories when I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes. It felt so good that I didn't want to open it back. I guess even if I don't need normal human needs, my brain can still get tired. That makes sense. I don't need to recharge myself with sleep but my brain still needs a little rest. Can't work nonstop, I guess.

I did my usual, took a shower, had breakfast with mama, but unlike other days, after breakfast, I went back into my room and opened my inventory and selected the **'Substitution' **scroll.

I was about to read it, but a suddenly popped in front of my face and stopped me.

Ping.

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**Yes/No**

I blinked, this is new, I didn't get this notification before when I obtained other skills through books. I shrugged and pressed yes and watched as the scroll burst into white flames and suddenly the light from the flames started to flow into my head.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Substitution [D]**

**The action of replacing someone or something with another person or thing.**

**20 CP per object.**

**70 CP per person.**

**-15% chance of succeeding using a person each level higher than you.**

Honestly, it freaked the fuck out of me. But suddenly I somehow knew how to do **'Substitution'. **Like the hand-signs and the fundamentals and everything.

Sure, this was an easy way to learn stuff, but how? How does it work? And why didn't the cookbook work like this? Is this scroll exclusive? Can I just write bullshit skills in a scroll and learn like this? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS.

Believe it or not, after all the things that happened to me in the past couple of days, this was at the top. On the plus side, this is a broken-ass ability. Total hax, if you ask me. But hey I'm not complaining.

Ping.

**You have made progress in a quest [S]!**

**Train for the dungeon****!**

**Learn a combat type Jutsu (1/1)**

I shrugged, this going well. I just need to learn how to beat people properly and I'm golden. I looked at the watch, it was seven in the morning.

'_Just an hour left before the academy starts' _I shrugged, _'better get going.'_

On my way to the academy, I started to think about how to learn to fight properly? I can't just go up to a ninja and ask them to teach me how to beat up people properly. I can't go to the library, because Nozomi is there and she won't let me enter the ninja section.

My only option is 'legendary spots' in Konoha. I can only hope, that one of them will have a basic Taijutsu style. There are only a few places I am sure to have golden Konoha symbols.

The Hokage Monument, Training Ground 7, Konoha Cemetery, the ramen shop where Naruto eats and maybe one extra in the academy.

I sighed, _'the first one is near impossible right now, science I have to go through the clan district. Good luck with that.'_

'_The second one is off-limit to me, plus I don't know where it is, even if by some miracle I do happen to find it, I'll probably get kicked out by whoever would be using the ground that day.'_

'_Third, I don't know where that is. Maybe I could ask someone.'_ I shrugged.

'_Fourth, same as third and I don't have any money…probably should have selected the cash price. Damm.'_

'_So that leaves fifth. The academy. I already found one. I just have to search the entire building and the front and back yard. Fuck my life.'_

Why do I think the academy could have an extra, simple! Naruto's team was formed there. Theirs have to be one extra. But where?

I stood in front of the school gate. I did a quick peek in the front yard. Nothing.

I went towards my classroom. After reaching the classroom I looked around, it was empty. This means I was early again. But a shade of dark hair caught my eye. Sitting on the top right corner was a girl around my age.

She had dark short hair, light violet colour eyes, wearing an off-green colour t-shirt and had a golden bracelet on her left arm. Her skin was pale white;

**Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of The Hyuga Clan**

**Level: 4**

**REP: 35**

I blinked, her 'REP' was 35, what did I do for her? I didn't even have any conversation with her. Then I realized, _'oh yeah! I'm good friends with Naruto, that's right.'_

I took my usual seat and took my notebook out. I thought about talking to her, but what should I talk about with her? Come to think of it, I never liked any girls from Naruto's generations. I mean they are all kinda weird.

Ino is a gossip queen, Hinata is a stalker and Sakura is plain pathetic. You know these girls are annoying as shit when bloody side characters are more interesting than them. Like, Gara's incredibly hot sister, Temari was it.

Wait, shouldn't she be around my age!

…

Oh! Oh god! I did not mean it like that. I'm not a paedophile. SHIT.

…

…

Anyways, the movie girls were better than them too. Wait, is that the reason Hinata got her own movie. Hmmm….something to think about.

Ah…what the hell.

I looked at her, "Yo! What's up?"

"Ep," came a sound from her mouth.

I walked toward her seat and extended my hand, "hi. My name is Arashi, nice to meet you."

Hinata took a step back at first but slowly she shook my hand and bowed in a very professional manner.

"Ni…nice to…meet...yo…you, Ar…Arashi-san. M-my…Na…name…is…Hy-Hyuga…Hi…Hinata."

I mentally sighed, _'oh my god, this is going to be a thing, isn't it?'_

I awkwardly smiled, "so, Hinata, why are you so early today?"

She looked towards the ground, "n-no…re…reason…at…at all."

We talked for a little awhile before class started to fill in.

I introduced her to Yakumo and Naruto. Hinata became instant friends with Yakumo, but when Naruto tried to talk to her, she instantly fainted.

And believe me, it was hilarious.

During lunch, all four of us seated together, Naruto and I on one side, Yakumo and Hinata on the other side. Naruto was going on about her dream, Yakumo was talking with Hinata about 'stuff', but my mind was elsewhere.

'_Where could the golden Konoha symbol be?' _I thought, _'maybe in a very important place. But where?'_

It could be in one of the classes, but my class in clean, I would know, I checked. Which means it either in other classes or maybe somewhere in the backyard.

I got it. Maybe it is in the final year classroom. It was….or is….or gonna be...the place where Naruto's team will be formed. Yeh.

"Hey guys, please excuse me," I said, gaining their attention.

All of them looked at me, "are you ok Arashi?" Naruto asked.

I smiled, "yeh, I just need to go to the washroom, see you in class." I quickly took my leave and ran to the older year classroom.

I entered the classroom, it was lunch so no one was around. Good. I searched the place top to bottom. Nothing not a single thing. I searched everywhere, even under the tables, not a fucking thing.

'DING'

Dammit. The bell rang, means lunch was over. I quickly ran to my class. _'Where the fuck is it?' _FUCKKKKKK.

After school, I thought everyone except Naruto will be going back to their house. But to my surprise and Naruto's pure joy, both Yakumo and Hinata were free from clan studies today. So they decided to play with us.

We want to the park next to our academy, we all played various games like 'tag' where I was 'it', 'hide and seek' I-I mean 'ninja game', on the swing and slide etc.

I never saw all three of them so happy. You know, I maybe didn't find what I was looking for but this cheered my mood up.

I narrowed my eyes, a faint sound caught my attention. It was coming from the pound near the park.

"What's wrong Arashi?" Naruto asked.

I turned my head toward the pond's direction, "sushh…! Can you hear that?"

Everyone looked at each other and made a nod. They, like me, tried to hear the sound. It wasn't a strong sound, more like a whimper, almost like a puppy…drow…ning.

SHIT.

I ran straight at the pound and spotted the source. Just like I thought, a puppy was indeed drowning in the middle of the pound.

I quickly took my shoes off and jumped straight at the pound. I did remember how to swim from my previous life's memories.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Swimming (5%)**

**Le…**

Oh, fuck off.

I got there just in time as the poor puppy was about to sink to the bottom. I somehow grabbed it and tried to make my way toward land. It was hard holding the little one with one hand but Naruto swam towards me and helped me.

We reached the ground where all of us were worried about the little puppy. He was not opening his eyes. I put my ear on his chest, the breathing was very slow.

Fuck! What to do? I don't know any animal hospitals around here.

…

Got it.

"Hey, any of you know where The Inuazuka compound is?" I asked.

They blinked, "I…I…know." Hinata was the one to answer.

I nodded, "great! Can you lead us their Hinata?"

In response, she nodded and we ran towards it, Hinata leading us, while I carried the puppy on my arms. Naruto and Yakumo following in the rear.

We ran as fast as we could and reached our destination. There was a big, open iron door, guarded by two clan members. They were both males, but I didn't care about their names right now.

"HEY! Is Tsume-san is here?" I breathed heavily and asked, "It's an emergency."

They blinked, "what do you want runt?" One of them asked.

"Look, please, it's an emergency, this little one needs treatment ASAP," I begged.

They looked at me and the puppy I was holding and snorted. "What the hell do you think this is? A pet clinic?" the other guard said.

"Get lost, kid." The previous one said in an annoying tone.

I was shell shocked, this was a clan that uses a dog as their ninja partner and here these two assholes told me to leave!

FUCK THIS.

I was about to say something but Naruto beat me to it, "HEY, DON'T YOU SEE THIS PUPPY NEEDS HELP DATTEBAYO!"

They narrowed their eyes, "listen here you de-"

They didn't get to finish their sentence as I ran past them through the open door. I ran straight ahead toward the biggest building I could see and went inside.

"HEY WAIT!" The guards said in unison and chased after me into the compound.

I ran as fast as I could, shouting, "TSUME-SAN, HANA-SAN ANYBODY HERE?"

"What the fuck is all this noise is about?" a feminine voice made her presence known.

I was relieved to see this individual;

**Hana Inuzuka, Heiress of The Inuzuka Clan**

**Level:?**

**REP: 5**

She looked down at me and smiled, "ah! Arashi right? What brings you here?"

I breathed heavily, "Hana-san…I…need…your…help!"

"HEY! STOP YOU LITTLE SHIT." The guards came running at me.

"Why you little-" one of the guard started but stopped himself after seeing who was standing in front of me.

They bowed, "Hana-sama, we apologize for the disturbance-"

Hana cut them off, "it's fine." She turned her attention back to me, "now what this is about?"

I showed her the puppy, "it's this little guy, he needs help."

Hana's eyes shot wide open, "what the hell happened to him?"

I gave her a short version of the events that happened, by the end, she was furious with the guards and waved them off.

"Give him to me, we must hurry,"

I nodded and did what she told me. She took the puppy and told me and others to stay in the leaving room area.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Naruto, Hinata, Yakumo and I were waiting for Hana to come back. Naruto and my clothes were soaked and it was getting cold for us.

Finally, the door opened and Hana came to us with a smile.

She smiled, "well, don't worry. Your friend will be ok in a week, he just needs a rest and a place to recover."

"I apologise for how our guards behaved to all of you." Hana bowed her head. "I'll make sure they learn their lesson by the next time all of you visit."

"It's all right Hana-san," I said and smiled. The others agreed with me as well.

Hana smiled, "before we get to other things, you and blonde needs a shower." She said pointing her figure at me and Naruto.

We both scratched the back of our heads and apologized for the mess we made. Hana waved it off and showed us towards the bathroom.

I walked in and quickly took off my clothes and put them for drying. I took a quick shower and walked out, hanging my clothes in a clothesline Hana set up in their backyard.

Naruto did the same as me. So now I found myself sitting with Naruto, nothing but a towel on our lower body. And that was not the worst part. No.

The worst part was, both of us sitting in the living room right opposite of Yakumo and Hinata. The later fainted and the former blushing a storm. If that was not bad enough for you, Hana now joined by her mother Tsume, made it even more worst.

I have to say, this is not how I was expecting today to go.

**Thirty minutes later:**

I talked with Hana and Tsume for a while. Yes, only me. Hinata fainted again after waking up fifteen minutes ago. Yakumo is still blushing and holding Hinata's head in her lap and Naruto, well he is blushing colours that would make Hinata jealous. Why? Hana teased him to embarrassment. She tried to do the same to me but I'm me. I teased her back, this went on for five minutes and I levelled up my 'Flirting' skill by three levels.

"Oh! So you have a fetish for women older then you, is it?" Hana teased.

I smirked, "no, I have a fetish for hot women. Like you."

Ping.

**Flirting (0%)**

**Level: 5**

**The ability to charm your target to drop their guard, confuse them or getting them to like you.**

**10% chance of working**

**+5 REP bonus if it works**

Scratch that, by four levels.

Our clothes finally dried up fully. We both put our clothes on and waited for an update. Hana went back to check on the puppy while Tsume gave us some milk and cookies to eat.

Hana came back after a few minutes. "Alright, the pup is recovering. He just needs good food and a lot of rest." She smiled, "so, who's gonna look after him?"

I blinked. I haven't thought about that. This could be a big problem. I looked at Hinata and Yakumo. Judging by their looks both of their parents won't allow it. But before I could say anything, another voice beat me it.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Naruto raised his hands jumping like a rabbit, "I can!"

"Yeh! No!" I said, "and when I mean no, I mean hell no!"

"WHAT! But why ttebato?" He asked with pure shocked expression.

I narrowed my eyes, "alright Naruto, just answered this one question,"

"Who will look after him when you are in the academy?" I asked,

He blinked, "well…I…" he looked down at the floor, "fine."

I turned towards Hana and Tsume who were listening to our conversation with amusement, "well, you see, none of us can look after him. Sorry." I said in a low voice.

Hana smiled, "well I knew that, but I wanted all of your opinions first."

"Don't worry we will look after him for now, but you guys can visit anytime you like," Hana said while Tsume nodded with a smile.

We all thanked them and promised to drop by later. After today's event, everyone went their separate ways.

I slowly walked towards the orphanage, thinking about today's event that transpired, but I still couldn't find another 'legendary spot'. Honestly, it was annoying. Where the fuck it could be?

The only places that are left are the backyard, the rooftop and the faculty room. I sighed, I'll start from the rooftop tomorrow.

I reached the orphanage and did my usual routine before going to my room.

I opened my inventory and started practising on my writing. Half an hour later, my writing was looking like a decent work. I shrugged and thought, _'it looks ok! Readable at least.'_

So, I started to write on my first 'original' character, Batman. It was basically 'Batman Begins' with some materials from the original, Batman volume 1.

The story starts with introducing Bruce Wayne and his iconic parents getting murdered stuff. This story takes place in The Gotham city of America. It's a country where chakra doesn't exist, people relay on highly advanced technology and all that and they have democracy instead of dictatorship.

The story is the same, just Ra's al Ghul is a ninja from the elemental nations now and…that's it. Yeh.

It took me five hours to write this story to a decent level. After five fucking hours of non-stop brainstorming and writing, I finished my first book. It was the best feeling ever.

…

Ok, maybe not 'the best' feeling. I do remember trying weed, drugs and sex in my previous life. So, not 'the best', but it's in the top five yeh.

The first is eating food, second is sex, third and fourth are weed and cocaine, fifth and finally is writing your own book. But why am I having this conversation with myself right now?

I looked outside the window, the sun hasn't even rosed yet, so it was pretty early. I stored my books back in my inventory and took a leaf from the tree brunch near my window. I placed the leaf on my head and started doing leaf concentration exercise.

By six in the morning, I levelled it up by three levels, which increased my 'CC' and 'Control' to '23' and '25%' respectively.

**Leaf concentration exercise (29%)**

**Level: 14**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 16 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 3**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

I got up from my bed and ran down my way towards the bathroom. I wanted to head to the library as quickly as possible. Why? Because I needed a professionals opinion on my book. I could let Koime read it but she could show favouritism towards me, plus I wanted this to be a surprise.

I took a quick shower and ran back to my room to get a fresh pair of clothes, but as I said before 'fuck my life.'

"And where do you think you're going so early, Arashi?" Koime asked, standing right in front of me, crossing her arms and smiling.

I looked at her and immediately backed a step. The smile she was giving me, promised me pain, lots and lots of pain if I didn't answer her question.

I gulped, "well, you know," I said with a weak voice, "to my room, to get a new pair of clothes."

"Ooo…." Koime made an 'O' face, "and where will you go after that?"

At this point, my balls were sweating. I knew if I lied to her and got caught the pain she will put me through will be hell, but I also knew if she found out I was going to visit Nozomi, she would come with me forcefully.

Well shit! I chose life.

"Well…" I started, "you know….the library."

"Ok." She smiled and clapped her hand, "but you should have breakfast before you go."

I blinked, "WAIT! That's it!"

I blinked, "yes." Koime responded, "But if I hear any complains about you from Zomi-chan…." She looked me in the eyes and smiled. That smile was not motherly, it was pure evil.

I swear to the fucking universe, I could saw a hyena mask behind her head. THAT IS FUCKING TEREFFING.

I gulped and followed her to the kitchen, where she cooked a light breakfast for both of us.

After breakfast, I walked out of the orphanage and went towards the library. I found Nozomi in the building, organizing some books. I went up to her and cleared my throat to get her attention.

Nozomi turned around, "Arashi!" she blinked, "again? It's six-thirty in the morning?"

I smile, "good morning to you too Nozomi-oba-san."

Nozomi sighed, "Give me a minute," and she went back to organizing books again.

Five minutes later she came back and crossed her arm, "alright, what do you want today?"

"Hey, what's with the annoying look," I asked, "I haven't even done anything."

Nozomi raised her left eyebrow, "you see that," she pointed her finger towards a pile of books laying on a table, "you did that when you visited two days ago."

I blinked and narrowed my eyes, "Hey, I didn't do that! I placed the books back in the bookshelf, this is-"

"Yes, you did," She nodded in agreement, "but you placed the books in the wrong shelves."

I scratched my head, "well, sorry about that,"

She sighed, "Well? What brings you here today?"

"And no! I'll not be allowing you to take any more books if that's why you're here. If you want a book, Koi-chan must permit you or-"

"Alright-alright! I'm not here for a book sheesh…" I grumbled.

Nozomi blinked, "oh!" She blinked again, "so, why are you here today?"

I put my right hand in my back pocket and opened my inventory. From there I selected the book I wanted to show her 'The Batman' and showed it to her.

She blinked, "The Batman," she looked at the book and then back at me, "what's this?"

I smiled, "I wrote it. Can you please read it and tell me what do you think?"

Nozomi blinked, "a book? You wrote a book?" She took the book and looked at it, "what is this?" she asked about the cover, where I drew the Bat-symbol.

I smiled brightly, "read it and find out."

Nozomi smirked, "maybe I could but only on one condition," she pointed her finger towards the book pile, "If you help me to organize them correctly!"

I blinked, did she just blackmailed me on doing work, and she did, didn't she!

I grumbled but nodded and helped her with the massive pile of books, it was such a shame all of the books were normal books, not a ninja book.

After an hour later it was all finished. Every unorganized book was now organized.

I sighed, "There, all done. Now, will you read it?"

Nozomi chuckled, "a deal is a deal Arashi, I promise to read it, ok?

I nodded, "thanks! I'll come back tomorrow! You better have read it by then ok!"

"And don't tell mama, I want to surprise her, please!"

Nozomi chuckled, "alright-alright, I promise."

I grinned and quickly ran towards the academy. I still had half an hour left before class begins but I wanted to search for that, GOD DAMM LEGENDARY FUCKIN SPOT.

'_Woah! Calm down Arashi, calm down!'_

I reached the academy and ran straight to the rooftop. I swear to the sexy-mother-of-the-six-paths if I can't find that spot today, I'll fucking kill myself.

After reaching the rooftop, I started to look around everywhere. There were two rows of trees. Both of the rows were opposite of each other making a nice present road towards the back of the rooftop. All in all, it was a well-decorated, big rooftop.

At the end of the road, I saw a shining object that put a smile on my face.

'_Finally,' _I breathed out in relief. There it was, a golden Konoha symbol.

I clapped my hands together and prayed. Prayed, to all that was hot and sexy, to the goddess of beauty and boobs;

'_Please, please, please, please…. Please, in the name of all the hot goddess that resides on heaven and beyond, let there be a Taijutsu style in the prize. Pretty please."_

I slowly walked to the symbol and touched it. The symbol started to glow a causing a box to open in that spot.

Ping.

**Congratulation! You have found a legendary spot: Academy rooftop!**

**Location found in Konoha: 3/30**

**You can select only one reward!**

**+500 EXP**

**+10 stats point**

**+10 skill scroll 7X**

**Special Taijutsu Style: Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock**

After seeing the rewards options, my eyes leak, flowing with anime tears of joy.

"The happiness…*sniff*…the amount of happiness…*sniff*…I never felt before." I cried in joy, "thank you! Thank you to all the sexy goddesses, who granted my wish."

"From this day forth, all my victories will be in all of your names, be it on the battlefield or in the bedroom."

After praising and promising a few more things that I'll not mention, I looked at the last reward. The name sounded a lot familiar, but I can't seem to place it where I heard this type of Taijutsu.

…

…

…

I blinked, "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed in excitement, "Now I remember!"

"Yeh, that Taijutsu style is from 'One-Punch Man'; this is the signature Taijutsu style used by Garou and his master Bang a.k.a Silver Fang."

I immediately selected the Taijutsu option. There was a puff of smoke as the symbol vanished leaving behind a sky blue coloured scroll with the word 'Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock' written on it. The moment I opened it a new box popped up;

Ping.

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**Yes/No**

I smiled and pressed yes. The scroll exploded in white flames and the light from the flames started to flow into my head. I suddenly started to understand the skill. Its movement, the stance and around thirty different katas were installed into my head.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (0%)**

**Level: 1**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: STR+DEX= X*2X + [+10 per skill level]**

I suddenly realized I knew many different ways to attack, evade and block. But at the same time, it was like a fog covered the rest of the knowledge from me. Judging by how the skill is listed. I need to level up to obtain all, it was a little irritating but can't have all at once, I guess.

Ping.

**You have made progress in a quest [S]!**

**Train for the dungeon****!**

**Learn how to fight**

Ping.

**Quest Completed!**

**Train for the dungeon [M]!**

**Objective:**

**Learn a combat type Jutsu (1/1)**

**Have a weapon (1/1)**

**Learn how to fight**

**Rewards:**

**Light armour [D]**

**+100 EXP**

My grin grew wider, I can already taste the unlimited power, "HAHAHAHAHA…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"Oie! Shut up brat! Don't you have a class or something!" came a cry from down the backyard. I lowered my head and quickly ran to my class.

I reached my classroom just in the nick of time. Iruka was just about to start the attendance.

Iruka turned his head towards me, "Arashi? You're late!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, won't happen again," I said in a low voice.

Iruka nodded and smiled, "it's ok, go to your seat."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Came a cry from the back of the classroom.

Iruka and I turned and looked at the source, it was Naruto, pointing a finger at Iruka.

"YOU YELL AT ME ALL THE TIME IF I GET LATE, BUT NOT ARASHI DATTEBAYO!"

My sweatdropped, Naruto, stupid Naruto. And looking by the bump in his head he was late today. Again! I sighed.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched, "that's because you come late all the time. NOW SIT DOWN, NARUTO!"

I took my usual seat, Naruto was grumbling, Yakumo and Hinata, later who sat in front of our seat, were giggling.

At the end of the class, Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, yeh, like that would ever happen.

"Eh-hm; listen up everyone…."

"Everyone, listen up….." Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

I smirked and blocked both of my ears with my hand. Why? Because I knew what was coming.

Iruka made a hand-seal and suddenly his head expanded ten times of his body, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

Everyone stopped talking out of fear while I smirked at the outcome. This was a regular thing.

Iruka breathed out, "good! Now all of you gather up in a line and follow me, we are going to meet the Hokage today."

Iruka had gathered us all and took us to the Hokage building.

The Hokage building was not that epic I thought it would. It a three big oval-shaped building joined together and the middle one has a Fire kanji on it. All in all, they probably should have hired a better architect for the job.

Iruka showed us around the lobby and explained what this building is for, i.e the Hokage's workplace and assigning missions, he then took us to the roof.

I looked around, the Hokage monument was right above our head. The four Hokage heads looking straight at the village. I looked at the four Hokage heads and one by one when I started to look at them, I realized something, I've never really been a fan of any of them that much. I don't hate them, it's just I don't look up to them as much.

Don't get me wrong they were all awesome ninjas, best of their generation's. They were just way too stupid or dumb in my opinion.

I mean they did take a lot of the shitey decision;

The First Hokage was the strongest individual in his time, he could have easily stopped all of the fightings and war in his time, but no, he just sat back and let other people kill each other. And I won't hear any bullshit like, 'Oh, he just wanted actual peace so that's why he didn't interfere with other clans or villages'. He beat the shit out of Madara so much that in the end, Madara agreed to join the Uchiha clan with the Senju clan, to form this village. And don't forget after defeating Madara in the Valley of the End for the 'final' time, he went and started collecting tailed beast's and taking their freedom away while condemning their jailers to a life of loneliness, hate and fear. And I saved the best for the last, yeh. After catching the tailed beasts, he just gave eight of them away to other ninja villages.

Yeh, awesome leader. Guess the best way to lead your people is to give away fucking nukes to other countries. Who would have thought!

The Second Hokage was an awesome ninja. I mean he did invent all the badass Jutsu's out there. You want to know how to fast travel in real life, no problem, **'Flying Thunder God'** Jutsu, you are alone because you're too cool and a grouchy fuck, **'Shadow Clone' **Jutsu. The only thing remaining that could have probably pissed him off was death, So **'Reanimation' **Jutsu. And let's not forget his genius plan to record all forbidden Jutsu's in a scroll for reasons, I guess. I mean what's the worst could have happened? Not like people would steal the Jutsu's and wage a war against the world. Right!

The Third Hokage. Ok, now where to start, there are so many, but his biggest accomplishment was, giving his boyfriend Danzo the green light to start his own personal military system. The Root. An organization that the third Hokage himself has no control over. That fucking organization alone is pretty much responsible for the upcoming Uchiha massacre, child enslavement, unauthorized mission's that can potentially start a war, just to name a few. I could name a few hundred more. Truly deserving the title as 'The Professor' and 'The God of Shinobi'.

Which reminds me I do have a Title, I never equipped. Gonna have to do that before I hit the dungeon tonight. And last but not least;

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze a.k.a 'The Yellow Flash'. The fastest ninja that ever born in this world. A ninja so fast that he probably moves past the time barrier. Makes you wonder, how he always arrives late to save anyone important to him. And let's not forget how much of an awesome father he was! He is the sole reason why his only son is treated with such high 'love' in this village. But in his difference, I understand! How could he know a Jinchuuriki is treated like this in a village? It's not like he ever lived with one before? Right!

He such a loving father and a husband that he condemned his own child to a life of misery and let his wife die and like I said before, I won't take the bullshit, 'Oh! Kushina jumped in front of Naruto so fast that Minato couldn't do anything' because that is a Bullshit with a capital 'B'. His wife, Naruto's mom, who was exhausted by childbirth and bijuu extraction and probably also had chakra exhaustion by that point, still manage to outspeed the 'fastest' man in the world. Yeh, not gonna fall for it.

In my personal opinion, I think the jackass couldn't cop that Kushina would probably move on from him and find someone else if she would have lived and Naruto would have hated him for what he has done to him. It's just a theory.

They are all awesome ninja's. No doubt about that. They just don't use their brain too much. But this is, however, my personal opinion.

"And that is why this building is the most important structure in all of Konoha," Iruka said.

I blinked, _'holy shit! Was Iruka still talking! The fucking lungs on him are unreal!'_

"Now, can anyone tell me why we are here? Iruka asked.

I raised my hand, "the Hokage is going to speak to us."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "very good, Arashi, but do you know why?"

"Because we're gonna be kick-ass ninjas ttebayo!" Naruto cried out making everyone laugh.

Iruka's left eyebrow twitched, "Naruto! Behave! This isn't the classroom!" He yelled.

"Oh, it's fine Iruka-sensei, they are children, they need to act their age after all." Came from an old but kind voice.

**Hieuzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage of Konoha**

**Level: ?**

**REP: 5**

The man smiled, "Good afternoon, my name is Sarutobi Hieuzen. It is nice to meet such fine young boys and girls."

The Hokage turned his attention to Iruka, "tell me Iruka, have they given you any trouble?"

Iruka smiled, "no lord Hokage, they are a well-behaved batch, well except Naruto."

"HEY," Naruto cried out, "that's no way to talk to your future boss dattebayo!"

I smirked, "Yeh, but you know Naruto, you have to get that hat from the old man to become the Hokage."

Naruto grumbled, "I know Arashi."

"Arashi! Don't call the Hokage old!" Iruka cried out.

I raised an eyebrow, "why not? He is an old man."

"It's disrespectful!" Iruka cried out again.

"How is that disrespectful?" I asked, "he is old, that's a fact isn't it?"

"Yes, that is true," the third smiled and said, "but most people don't like it when you point out their shortcomings."

I snorted, "being old isn't a shortcoming. Especially when you are old in an occupation where men die young. It just means you are the kind of person who shouldn't be taken lightly."

Hieuzen's smile disappeared, the grandfatherly figure slipped away, he lowered his hat and took a drag from his smoking pipe, "tell me, what is your name?"

"Arashi," I smiled and told him, "orphan."

The third nodded, "Arashi, tell me, what is a ninja?"

I blinked, it was a good question if asked correctly, but the old man didn't ask me correctly. And I do like to play with words.

I closed my eyes and answered, "a ninja is a tool, an object, an instrument or a weapon for his or her village or leader, a ninja is whatever his or her leader, mission or country wants them to be. A perfect tool."

My answer was blunt, the old man looked at me with disappointment, "but," I continued, "neither I believe in that nor I want to be a ninja, like that."

Hieuzen raised his eyebrow, "if you don't believe in that, then why did you answer like that?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Hey, you asked me 'what is a ninja', you never asked me 'what is a ninja to me'."

The third blinked, "alright! You do have a point! So let me ask you again!"

"Arashi, tell me, what is a ninja to you?"

I smiled and looked him straight in his eye, "for me, a ninja is someone who can change the world, be it with a crime or an idea. A ninja can be a hero to one person or a monster to another."

"But the kind of ninja I want to be is someone strong enough to protect the people who are precious to me. The kind who protects the people he cares about not just kills his enemies. That's why I dream of becoming the strongest ninja to have ever lived."

"To protect the people who are precious to me, I need to become the strongest. No, I want to become the strongest."

"That is a nice dream you have, but to be able to do that one would suffer a great deal of pain." The old man countered.

"Yeh, I know! But I won't back down from my dream. No matter what the world throws at me, I'll endure it, because…" I started, "because a ninja is also someone who endures."

The Hokage raise a single eyebrow and met my gaze, we looked at each other for a moment before he smiled, " tell me Arashi, if you had to kill one of your friends to save another, would you do it?"

Of course, you would ask this question to me. Seems right in character.

"No! No, I won't," I told him.

The third blinked, "so you won't save your friend being killed by your other friend?"

"I didn't mean that," I sighed, "what I meant was, I will find another way to solve the problem between them without resorting to violence."

"What if there isn't another way?" He countered.

"There is always another way. You just have to look for it." I said.

The third closed his eyes, "but what if, one of them is trying to start a war and the other one is trying to stop it, which side will you pick, Arashi, the one that wants to start a war or the one who seeks peace?"

I blinked, this one was tough to answer. I closed my eyes again and thought about the predicament. On one side I have a friend who wants to start a war and kill innocent lives and on the other side, I have a friend who wants to stop that person, so war doesn't start.

The answer looks simple on the paper but nothing is black and white in real life.

I had my answer.

I locked my eyes with him, "I'll pick the third option."

"The third option?" Hieuzen raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes, if I had to betray Naruto or kill him to ensure peace, then I won't do it and I will not allow him to start a war either. I will stand against him for peace, no question asked, but if the only way the world will be happy is if I killed him then I won't do it. Because a world like that isn't ready for peace."

The man smiled, "you are a smart boy Arashi."

The Hokage smiled turning to address the children, "your classmate isn't wrong, in fact, his belief closely mirrors the First Hokage himself, one of the founders of this village."

The other children and Iruka looked at me with awe and respect.

"Awesome, Arashi!" Naruto cheered joyfully.

The old man continued, "this village was built to give peace a chance, to stop the needless killing and violence that took many innocent lives. Konoha was founded on unity and brotherhood. Our greatest strength is our friends and family. And the will to protect the people who are precious to us, to protect the next generation, to protect the young leaves that will blossom on the branches of this village, these very feelings that burn brightly is called the will of fire.

Hireuzen gave a long speech about what it meant to be a ninja, I could relate to some of it, I felt a little proud. I did stand up for my beliefs and earned his respect. His 'REP' score turned from '5' to '10'.

**Later that night:**

I did my normal routine before coming into my room. I opened my 'Menu'. It was time to prepare for dungeon crawling.

"Menu," I whispered.

**Main Menu:**

**Profile**

**Status**

**Skill List**

**Inventory**

**Quest Log**

**Perk List (Locked)**

**Character Database**

**Dungeon Dex**

**Natural Dungeon**

'_Ok, now where is that Title,'_ I thought.

I opened 'Profile' it wasn't their so next I went to 'Status';

**Arashi, (Title Hidden)!**

**Level: 2 (100/400)**

**HP: 175/175**

**SP: 140/140**

**CP: 120/120**

**EP: Locked!**

**RP: Locked!**

**MP: Locked!**

**Control: 25%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 29**

**DEX: 19**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**CC: 23**

**INT: 33**

**LUC: 7**

**Status Points: 10**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

I saw the 'Title Hidden' part and clicked on it. Suddenly a new box opened;

**Little genius: +5% bonus marks to every written and oral test. +5 INT boost**

I smirked and selected the title.

Ping.

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 2 (100/400)**

**HP: 175/175**

**SP: 140/140**

**CP: 120/120**

**EP: Locked!**

**RP: Locked!**

**MP: Locked!**

**Control: 25%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 29**

**DEX: 19**

**CH.E.R.M****: 15**

**CC: 23**

**INT: 33 (+5)**

**LUC: 7**

**Status Points: 10**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

Ok, so the title gives me an extra '+5' boost in 'INT', that's nice and I do have '+10' status points left. I gave '+1' to 'VIT' and 'DEX'; '+3' to luck and '+5' to 'CH.E.R.M'.

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**CH.E.R.M****: 20**

**CC: 23**

**INT: 33 (+5)**

**LUC: 10**

I rechecked my inventory and skill list. Inventory was ok and the skill list was also ready. I rechecked my new Taujutsu style just to understand how much damage I'll do.

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (0%)**

**Level: 1**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: ****STR+DEX= X*2X + [+10 per skill level]**

According to the damage section, my base damage is right now '90'. How? Well, simple. My base 'STR' and 'DEX' get added together and then the result gets multiplied by two and finally, that result gets a boost from base skill damage which can increase on per skill level.

So,

20+20= 40X2= 80+10= 90

All in all it's OP.

I wore my armour I got from completing the 'Train for the dungeon' quest. A basic leather armour. Calling it armour is an overstatement, but better then nothing I guess.

It was a brown coloured tracksuit with hand pads on it.

I clicked the 'Natural Dungeon' on my menu and suddenly another box popped up;

**Dungeon level: 1**

**Dungeon level: 2 [reach level 20 to unlock]!**

The second one was new, maybe I missed it last time. I selected the first one and another box opened, damm, this is getting annoying;

**Dungeon level: 1**

**Stage: 1**

I selected 'Stage: 1' and finally the confirmation box popped up;

**Would you like to go inside?**

**Yes/No**

'_Yes, please,' _I immediately pressed yes and a bright light surrounded me. Here I go!

* * *

**Ok, as you see few parts in this chapter may not join with 'chapter 4' because the current 'chapter 4' is a stand-in for the original. I'll rewrite the original after 'chapter 10' will be complete.**

**If you still have any questions about the previous chapter, see the 'chapter 4's note' part.**

**This chapter is my original CHAPTER 5 and PLEASE REVIEW THIS.**

* * *

**As you probably read, there are two dungeons. The first is Pokemon and the second will be Digimon.**

**I know, I know; "Pokemon! Really?"**

**My first choice was 'Digimon', but a friend of mine pointed out it won't make sense to start from 'Digimon'.**

**She did have a few solid points, like, ''Your MC is six! And your brilliant idea is to toss him in a world where monsters evolve whenever they are backed into a corner?"**

"**What is he gonna do, when he is trying to kill an Agumon and suddenly it Digi-volves to Greymon?"**

**And few more, so, yeh, Pokemon first and then Digimon.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, BlazeRinfinity here,**

**I know at this point, you all know and heard, what is going on around the globe, and probably don't need me to say it again for the 10****th**** million time. But, you all are reading my fic in your free time while they are many other fics better then mine exist. So thank you for that.**

**I may not be the best fictional writer out there and definitely, I do not have a big fanbase, but still, I want all of you and your families to be safe and healthy.**

**So please, stay in your homes, keep your distance from other people and wash your hands regularly before eating something.**

**Stay home, stay safe.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Dungeon Crawler

**Dungeon Crawler**

* * *

The light died down and I found myself in a grassy field. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. By the look's of the scenery in front of me, it was beautiful. A person can look at this for hours without blinking.

Ping.

**Defeat the boss to progress.**

I blinked, this is a weird notification. I don't even know where I am and who am I fighting.

I looked around, I was way too open, I need cover, but it was a field of grass. There were hardly any trees to get cover and the grass was not long enough to fully hide me. It only came to my knees, even if I would have ducked my chest to head would be fully open, but before I could move away from the spot, a rustling in the grass caught my attention.

I took out my kunai from my inventory and got in my **'Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock'** stance. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the rustling grass.

There was a small bird, it was eating a blue coloured berry. The bird was small, around 1ft by the looks of it. It's back feathers were brown, belly and chest feathers were light brown and a pink coloured peck.

The bird looked very familiar. I know I have seen it somewhere before. I just can't place it.

I narrowed my eyes and used my 'Observe' skill;

**Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokemon**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 35/35**

**SP: 25/25**

**Atk: 16**

**Def: 16**

**SpA: 15**

**SpD: 16**

**Spe: 17**

**Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.**

I read the description blinked for a couple of times. _'POKEMON! As in Pocket-monster, Pokemon! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!'_

For several seconds I stood in my spot, processing. Out of all the things that could have happened, this was not I was expecting.

…

…

'_Ok! I'm not sure what I was expecting! Maybe, Moster Hunter World!' _I mentally sighed.

Could I catch one? But I don't have any Pokeball…so maybe no. But still, Pokemon! Does that I'll find them in the wild? Could…could I find an Eevee? Dammit! I want an Eevee!

'_Ok, calm down Arashi! First thing first, do I need to kill this thing?'_

I sighed. Damm…, here I am killing pokemon, the things I love…fuck me!

Okay, so looking by its status, it was different than mines. Yes, I even double-checked its status to be sure. But by the looks of it, the status was like in the game. 'Attack', 'Defense', 'Special Attack', 'Special Defense' and 'Speed'.

'_Hmmm….What to do?'_

I blinked, maybe I could make this pokemon my first pokemon! Yeh! Sounds like a great idea! In the anime, I remember before catching a pokemon they made friends with it first!

I slowly put my kunai back in my inventory and took a step towards the Pidgey very slowly. But before I could reach any closer the pokemon spotted me.

Shit! I put my hands up and smiled, "hey their little guy!"

Pidgey narrowed its eyes, "DEGY!" it screeched, flapping its wings.

"Woah-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as Pidgey took to the air and dived right back at me. It tackled me in the gut and sent me rolling backwards.

**-35 HP!**

I looked at my 'HP', it took a hit. I was holding my gut. Fuck! It hurt. Shit!

**Arashi, Little genius**

**HP: 140/175**

I got up my feet but before I could fight back it attacked again in my gut sending me into the ground.

**-35 HP!**

**HP: 105/175**

Ok! Now I'm pissed!

It tried to tackle me again, but this time I jumped out of its way and got into my Taijutsu stance. Pidgey made a 180 turn and tried to tackle me again. This time I was ready, as soon as it got in my attacking range, I sidestepped and right hooked at it.

Pidgey saw it coming and tried to avoid the blow and almost succeeded. The attack landed on its right-wing instead of its head.

**-20 HP!**

**Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokemon**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 15/35**

The tiny bird pokemon crashed on the ground hard. I looked at the pokemon, it was hurting judging by its right-wing.

I took out my kunai and ran right at it, but before I could finish it off, it cried, "PI-DEGY! PI-DEGY! DEGY!"

I narrowed my eyes, _'What the hell is going on?'_

"DEGY!"

"PI-DEGY!"

I looked up in the sky and to my shock, two more Pidgey were coming right at me. I jumped back and narrowly avoided the two bird pokemon's tackle. The two new birds were standing between me and the injured Pidgey now.

Shit! I used my observed skill to see their level.

The first one was the same size as the injured one and almost had the same status except for its 'Special Attack'. It was one point higher than the injured ones.

The second one was, however, was slightly bigger than the other two;

**Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 40/40**

**SP: 30/30**

**Atk: 17**

**Def: 17**

**SpA: 16**

**SpD: 17**

**Spe: 19**

I took my kunai in my right hand and ran towards the bird trio. The two new pidgey's flew in my way trying to tackle me, but thanks to my Taijutsu style I saw an opening and ducked the first tackle and leapfrogged the following tackle.

I mentally smirked, my target was the injured one. I ran towards the injured one with my kunai in hand and before it could dodge I shoved my kunai in its right eye.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-175 HP!**

Ping.

**You have gained +34 EXP!**

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Kunai Technique ****(87%)**

**Level: 1**

**The ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

**Accuracy: 5%**

**DMG: +30**

**Cost: 25 SP**

I smirked at the notifications, the stamina cost wasn't bad either. I quickly took out the kunai from its head and sidestepped out of another tackle from the other two birds. The two pidgey's was furious.

"**PID-GEY! DGEY!"** They both screeched and charged headfirst at me.

I jumped and backflipped out of their barrage and throw the kunai at smaller Pidgey. The kunai flew past the bigger Pidgey and hit right in between the smaller Pidgey's eyes.

Ping.

**You gained a One-Hit Kill!**

Ping.

**You have gained +34 EXP!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Kunai Technique ****(45%)**

**Level: 2**

**The ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

**Accuracy: 10%**

**DMG: +35**

**Cost: 25 SP**

'_Wow, One-hit kill! Awesome!'_ I mentally smirked, but before I could get my kunai the last Pidgey tackled me with full force. The attack landed right on my chest and sent me flying backwards.

**Critical hit!**

**-50 HP!**

I somehow flipped my body and rolled in the ground for balance. I looked at the notification, _'damm! Critical hit! Can't take any more of those!'_

**HP: 55/175**

I tried to get back up but I stumbled. The pain in the chest was painful. I was holding my chest with my left arm while I used my right arm for support on the ground. It was kinda getting hard to breath.

'_I need to end this quickly…'_ I mentally sighed.

"**DGEY!" **It screeched and dived right at me, aiming for my chest again.

I ducked left, narrowly avoiding the attack. The bird Pokemon took to the sky's again to catch momentum. I found my chance to recover and regroup.

With shear will I got back to my feet and stoop in my Taijutsu stance. I narrowed my eyes at the diving pokemon. Pidgey was also looking straight at my head, hoping to end this once and for all.

I narrowed my eyes, it was coming at full speed without thinking, and this was my chance. I sidestepped out of the attack and countered with a right hook to its face and following a left hook to its body then another right hook following by a left gut punch, I kept going until the pidgey's 'HP' dropped to '0'.

Ping.

**-90 HP!**

**Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 0/40**

**You have gained +62 EXP!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up twice!**

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (53%)**

**Level: 3**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: STR+DXE= X * 2X + [+30]**

I breathed out heavily. It was over. I slowly walked and retrieved my kunai from the other bird's head. It was full of blood and feather.

My chest was still hurting at least my 'HP' was regenerating slowly, but fuck! It was hurting like a bitch.

I sighed, _'Today was a total wash. I think I'll go back home and come tomorrow.'_

"Menu" I whispered.

**Main Menu:**

**Profile**

**Status**

**Skill List**

**Inventory**

**Quest Log**

**Perk List (Locked)**

**Character Database**

**Dungeon Dex**

**Exit Dungeon (Locked)!**

I blinked, the 'Exit Dungeon' option was locked! WHAT THE FUCK? I sat back in exhaustion

I press it over and over, but no matter how many times I tried it was still locked. I was locked in a fucking pokemon dungeon. FUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!

But before I could panic my 'Gamer Mind' kicked in.

'_Ok! Calm down Arashi! Think.' _I mentally sighed, "Ok! 'Exit Dungeon Help'."

A box popped up with the info I needed. It said I could only exit the dungeon when I beat the floor boss. Shit!

If that was the case then I need to find this 'floor boss' first. But what could it be in the first place?

'_I just hope it's not a Pidgeot or something…'_ I sighed. I was so not prepared for that.

I looked around, this dungeon was weird. Why? Because I have my memories from my previous life and I don't recall any dungeon crawler game where dead bodies stay like this. The bodies should normally despair, but that was not the case with the Pidgey bodies.

I stood back up slowly and looked around I was still in a very open place. I need a good cover. I was looking around for

It took me around twelve to fifteen minutes to reach the edge of the forest. I slowly entered and looked around. My anything, boulders, bushes, trees. I didn't found boulders or bushes but I did found trees. Just a few meters north of this place a small forest was starting.

I smiled, _'at least I would find cover there.'_ I slowly and stealthily walked towards the forest.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

My senses where turned to twenty. My ears were picking up some pokemon's cries.

I took my steps very carefully, my 'HP' was still regenerating. It was almost full. My eyes spotted a very peculiar place. It was a narrow passage between two trees. It was a grotto.

It was a nice place to recover and regroup. But if my memories serve correctly, grottos in the pokemon world would either had rare pokemon with slightly higher level, special item or nothing.

I took out my kunai, it still had blood on it. So I picked some fallen leaves from trees and started to clean the blood off. It wasn't completely removed but was an improvement.

**Kunai [D]**

**A standard weapon for a ninja. It can be used in various ways.**

**DMG: 25 (-1 for bad condition) (+10% maintenance bonus for 30 minutes)**

After seeing the description my sweet dropped. So what it was saying was it's base 'DMG' was '25', but right now it's base 'DMG' is '-1' for covered in blood. But since polished it a bit with leaves it now had '+10%' bonus in 'DMG'.

I sighed and slowly steeped in the grotto. I slowly made my way in its depth looking for any sound and movement, but there was nothing, just the sound of a breeze outside the grotto and a very nice fragrance.

In the corner of the grotto were some small golden colour mushrooms growing.

I narrowed my eyes and used my 'observe' skill. I wasn't taking any chances. I really didn't want to be ambushed by a bunch of 'Foongus'. To my relief, the mushrooms were not pokemon.

**Balm Mushroom [A]**

**A rare mushroom which gives off a nice fragrance. Can be sold for a high price.**

**Ryo: 75,000**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Observation (79%)**

**Level: 10**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them.**

I blinked, "75,000 RYO!" My eyes were opened wide.

I grinned. There were at least ten of them if my calculation is right then I had '750K' in my hands. I started to pick up the mushrooms with happiness.

After picking up and all the mushrooms I sat down in the middle of the grotto. My 'HP' was full again and I was planning for the next move.

I slowly laid back and started to think about my fight earlier. I made a stupid choice and almost paid with my life. But that's not all, I could have avoided many blows by using my **'****Substitution Jutsu'**, but I let my guard down and kinda forgot about the damm Jutsu. Yeh, I really did deserve the beating.

'_Okay, Arashi! When you get in a fight remember to fucking substitute! Idiot.' _I mentally sighed.

I just needed a little rest. I wasn't tired physically but mentally I was exhausted. So much happened today.

After ten minutes of resting my back, I got back up and exited the grotto. As soon as I exited the grotto, my guard was back on. A small sound caught my attention. It was around the small bushes.

"Ta-ta…"

I looked around and found a bush to hide. I slowly backed towards it and crouched and waited for the pokemon to come out in the open.

A small rat came out of the other bush. The rat had purple fur and its iris was red with four thick whiskers on its cheek. It had large white teeth. It was moving around quite fast.

**Rattata, Mouse Pokemon**

**Level: 2**

**Gender: Male**

**HP: 30/30**

**SP: 25/25**

**Atk: 17**

**Def: 16**

**SpA: 16**

**SpD: 16**

**Spe: 17**

**Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.**

I blinked, the rat wasn't an 'it' but a 'he'. _'Guess my observation skill now lets me identify the gender of an animal.'_

I took out my kunai and waited for an opening. The wind was blowing in my direction so rattata was having an issue to catch my scent. But that also meant I have to throw my kunai in the opposite direction, which was a minor issue for me.

The mouse pokemon moved to another patch of grass and began to munch on something. This was my chance. His face was right in my direction.

I threw the kunai with all my might right at it. The kunai flew straight and true, landing at the centre of the rattata's head, digging itself from the front of his head to back.

Ping.

**You gained a One-Hit Kill!**

Ping.

**You have gained +35 EXP!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Stealth (25%)**

**Level: 3**

**The ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

**Chances of not getting spotted: 3%**

**For stronger opponents, -2% each level higher.**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Kunai Technique ****(0%)**

**Level: 3**

**The ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

**Accuracy: 15%**

**DMG: +40**

**Cost: 25 SP**

I smirked, _'another one-hit kill! Guess if I aim and damage vital parts of the body, it's an instant kill.'_

'_Which also mean the same could apply for me too. Gotta be careful.'_

I walked toward the body and retrieve my kunai. I was about to walk away but an idea crossed my mind. If my life right now was like an actual RPG, could I salvage item's from the dead body?

It was a good question. I looked at the dead rattata, it was showing nothing and no box was popping for an item drop. So, maybe not, but what if I have to salvage it myself?

I shrugged, what the hell. I took the rattata's body and turned it over. I touched its fur. It was good. I took out my kunai and started to skin it. It was a hard job, I never have done it before nor do I have memories of doing something like this, just memories seeing this on TV. What was the show's name…?

'_Oh yeh! Now I remember Man VS Wild. Weird show and that one episode in Game of Thrones, where I remember seeing Tywin Lannister skinning a stag.'_

So I just tried to copy what I saw remembering what those men did. All in all, this was a fucking hard job. I'm absolutely sure I fucked up the belly fur. The fur was white when I started now its red, but the back fur was kinda fine. I mean I still could see the purple colour.

**Ruined Rattata Fur [F]**

**A fur from rattata, poorly skinned by a major amateur. Junk item, only good for cleaning as a duster or garbage bag.**

My eye twitched at the description, "OH, FUCK YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE DONE THIS A HUNDRED OF TIMES! FUCKING SMART-ASS GAMMER POWER!" I grumbled.

I put the item in my inventory. I wasn't going to toss it away, I'll find some use for it. If I can't then I'll keep it as a memento.

I looked up in the sky, it was getting dark. Shit!

When I arrived it was the middle of the noon and in my world, it was the middle of the night. If that the case, then the sun would be rising in my world. Shit! Fuck! Dammit!

I still haven't found the boss of this floor. FUCKKKK!

The best option was for me to go back inside the grotto and start hunting first thing tomorrow morning, but I also wanted to return home. Can you believe the shit storm I will get if I just vanished for one day and popped up the next?

'_Mama would kill me! Literally and metaphorically!' _I shredded at the thought.

So a little hunt before the nightfall sound much safer than that. I took my kunai and started to mark the trees so I could come back to the grotto and don't get lost in the forest.

I ran west, towards the setting sun. Why? Because I have to start somewhere.

**One and a half-hour later:**

I dodged another tackle from Bunnelby, but before I could counter she used agility to boost her speed and came for another tackle. I knew I won't be able to dodge this one, so I used **'Substitution Jutsu' **to avoid the attack.

A log appeared in my spot and the digging pokemon tackled it to the ground. After hitting the log she started to look around for me. I was hiding in a bush near her.

"Bunne-lby…" she was looking all around for me.

I smirked from behind the bushes, I narrowed my eyes looking for an opening.

**Bunnelby, Digging Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Cheek Pouch**

**HP: 28/50**

**SP: 25/40**

**Atk: 17**

**Def: 17**

**SpA: 16**

**SpD: 17**

**Spe: 18 (4X)**

**It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly.**

I was holding my kunai in a reverse grip and waiting for an opening. It's been over twenty minutes since I started the fight. Honestly, this battle was getting better by the minute. I don't know how to explain it, but this…this thrill of fighting and this rush of adrenaline, it was making me so excited. I never felt like this before. THIS WAS AWESOME.

I honestly, didn't want this to end, but I knew what I had to do. I sighed and got ready for the final blow.

I ran at her with my full speed, holding my kunai in a reverse grip aiming for her gut.

"Iby-"

Bunnelby didn't have a chance to avoid the blow as I shoved the kunai in her gut. Fuck, I hated this part. The pokemon's life was going from her eyes. It sucked.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-364 HP!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Kunai Technique ****(2%)**

**Level: 6**

**The ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

**Accuracy: 30%**

**DMG: +55**

**Cost: 25 SP**

Ping.

**You have gained +67 EXP!**

Ping.

**You have levelled up!**

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 3 (66/600)**

**HP: 250/250**

**SP: 200/200**

**CP: 180/180**

**EP: Locked**

**RP: Locked**

**MP: Locked**

**Control: 25%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**CH.E.R.M: 20**

**CC: 23**

**INT: 33 (+5)**

**LUC: 10**

**Status Points: 10**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

I grinned at the notification. This level up was special. I did this all by myself not by gaining 'EXP' from legendary spots. This was pure hard work.

For the last hour and a half, I have been fighting non-stop. I was searching for the floor boss but I didn't find it, but I did fight many pokemon's. The first was a female Sentret following by a male Zigzagoon, a male Pidove and a Patrat and finally this Bunnelby.

The sun was almost gone. I sighed and headed back to the grotto, _'can't do anything now, better wait for tomorrow then to fight at night.'_

I arrived at the grotto's entrance. The sun has set an hour ago and now it was dark. If not for the moonlight, it would have been pitch black. I took out my kunai just to be safe and slowly made my way to the grotto. It was dark as hell.

"Probably should have arranged for a fire. Fuck!" I sighed.

I laid back in the ground. The ground was filled with leaves, fallen from the branches of the tree, so I didn't need to sleep in the dirt. I stretched my muscles and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep but I didn't want a wild pokemon jumping on me in the night. So I was just resting my eyes.

After what felt like hours I opened my eyes and looked outside, the moon was still high in the night sky. It was nowhere near the dawn break. I opened my skill list and started to just explore it.

I did however levelled up many skills today;

**Observation (79%)**

**Level: 20**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them.**

Yeh, I levelled up this skill like no tomorrow and now I can see other pokemon's abilities too.

**Maintenance (43%)**

**Level: 7**

**Ability to maintaining somethings via cleaning, polishing etc.**

**+14 % bonus to all item you maintain for whatever their use is.**

**The bonus lasts for 30 minutes.**

Turned out that ruined Rattata fur was good for something.

**Running (3%)**

**Level: 5**

**Your skill to run at fast speed.**

**Max speed: 30 KM per hour**

**Cost: 10 SP per minute**

Chasing around that Patrat was fucking annoying, but I did manage to level up this skill in the process.

**Stealth (55%)**

**Level: 9**

**The ability to hide in plain sight is crucial for being a ninja.**

**Chances of not getting spotted: 9%**

**For stronger opponents, -2% each level higher.**

Hehehe, sneaking around and jumping unsuspecting pokemon does has its benefits.

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (63%)**

**Level: 7**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: STR+DXE= X * 2X + [+70]**

Best Taijutsu ever.

**Kunai Technique (2%)**

**Level: 6**

**The ability to handle a kunai accurately.**

**Accuracy: 30%**

**DMG: +55**

**Cost: 25 SP**

And last but not least, 'Kunai Technique' was coming along nicely. Especially, when I just created the skill today.

But now is the big question is 'What the fuck I'm supposed to do till dawn?' I looked around, _'there are piles of leaf laying around…'_ I shrugged.

I sat up and took two leaves and started with my 'Leaf concentration exercise'.

**Next Morning:**

I looked outside the sun started to rise. I smiled, _'Finally! Time for some hunting again.'_

I levelled up my 'Leaf concentration exercise' by four more levels;

**Leaf concentration exercise (71%)**

**Level: 18**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 14 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 4**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Also now my 'CC' was at '27' thanks to the level up and my 'control' went up to '30%'.

I stretched my body and exited my grotto hideout. I stepped outside, a gentle breeze was flowing, the sunlight was making its way to my skin from the corner of the leaves and trees. It was felling amazing.

After immersing in the peaceful and quiet scenario for a few minutes I breathed out and started to look around for any pokemon's to hunt. Sadly for me, there wasn't any around this moment. From here I have three choices, go back to the south part of the dungeon, go to the north and deep inside the forest or go east from here.

I chose the east. Why? Because I felt like it. After a few minutes of walk, I found myself in an open grassy field, surrounded by trees with, each of them holding colourful fruits. There wasn't any pokemon around though. I thought about leaving but my curiosity got the best of me.

I walked to a tree holding what looked like an apple. As I got close I noticed the ones that were hanging from the tree were smaller than the ones that fell on the ground. I picked one up to see it. It wasn't an apple. It was fully read and its stalk was bigger and wider than apples, but it was the same colour and size as one.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on it;

**Red Apricorn [C]**

**A red Apricorn. It assails your nostrils. Can be used to craft varieties of Pokeball.**

I blinked. An Apricorn? So does that mean I could make my own pokeballs? But how?

I shrugged and started to pick up the ones on the ground. There were some blue and green ones down their respective trees. I picked all of the ones that were in the ground and now I have seven 'Red Apricorns', eight 'Blue Apricorns' and five 'Green Apricorns'.

After I picked up all the fallen apricorns, there wasn't anything to do in this part, so I head back to my grotto. Next stop, north of the forest.

I came back to my grotto spot and was about to head north from here, but before I went to poke-hunt, I decided to gather some wood for tonight. Yeh, not doing the same mistake again.

After thirty minutes of searching, I finally had enough wood to spend the night. One would think to be in a forest you could find woods easy as daylight in summer, but that's not true. Well, you could find woods, no doubt in that, but not all woods catch on fire quickly. I had to search for dead woods and tree branches. Those are the one that you can burn with flames.

I stocked the woods back in the grotto and left for the poke-hunt.

**Four hours later:**

I was crouching down in a cover of a bush, seeing my next prey, it was a Patrat.

**Patrat, Scout Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Run Away**

**HP: 45/45**

**SP: 35/35**

**Atk: 19**

**Def: 17**

**SpA: 17**

**SpD: 17**

**Spe: 17**

**Extremely cautious, one of them will always be on the lookout, but it won't notice a foe coming from behind.**

I smirked. This was my ninth prey today. After I headed north of the grotto my first opponents were two Rattata's of level '2'. Then I killed three Sentret's of level '2'. After that two '3' levelled Pidgey's and one level '3' Zigzagoon. All total I got '+332 EXP' from them.

"Pat-pat" The Patrat was sniffing the ground.

She was probably trying to find some food. I was looking for an opening. Patrat's have very sharp eyes. They could immediately spot any sudden movement. I had to be extra careful or she will spot me and run away.

My kunai base 'DMG' was '15' right now for the bad condition. But it still had a 'Maintenance' bonus active.

After what felt like hours, the scout pokemon finally turned around back, leaving her rear open for attack. I solely and very steadily aimed my kunai at her head. I threw my kunai with all of my power and just like that the blade stabbed her neck and the pokemon stopped moving.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-360.5 HP!**

Ping.

**You have gained +57 EXP!**

I took walked out of my hiding spot and retrieved my kunai. Its condition was beginning to get from bad to worse.

**Kunai [D]**

**A standard weapon for a ninja. It can be used in various ways.**

**DMG: 25 (-10 for bad condition) (+14% maintenance bonus for 8 minutes)**

I used my kunai and skinned the dead Patrat. Yeh, I can properly skin an animal now. I had been trying this from yesterdays evening. Now I can do it without ruining the stuff.

**Patrat Fur [D]**

**A fur from Patrat. It can be used as a crafting item or and be sold for money.**

**Ryo: 30**

Besides this, I also have three 'Sentret Furs' and one 'Rattata Fur'. _'Take that Gammer Power!'_

I put the item in my inventory and marked another tree for direction. I have been doing this from the early morning and looking by my shadow the sun was still not at its peak. So it still wasn't noon yet, which means I have still a lot of time before sunset.

I started to walk deep in the forest. I'm still looking for floor boss but to my cringe, I still haven't found it yet. I looked at my status I just need a few more 'EXP' for level up.

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 3 (455/600)**

'_WHERE THE FUCK COULD THAT CUNT OF A POKEMON BE?' _I mentally screamed.

I walked deeper and deeper in the forest. I narrowed my eyes at the distance, there was an open field like the 'Apricorn field' I found in the morning. The only difference was instead of big Apricorn trees there were small trees that had berries in them.

The berries were big, blue in colour and oval in shape. Honestly, it was big as an orange.

**Oran Berry [C]**

**A peculiar Berry with a mix of flavours. It has a wondrous mix of flavours that spread in the mouth. Can restore '50' HP.**

I picked one and looked at it carefully. I knew what an 'Oran Berry' was, but can I eat it? It sure looks eatable.

I took a sniff of its fragrance, it's nice to small and looks to be consumable. I slowly opened my mouth and took a bite. It was a nice flavour.

It was sweet but not to the point it would make you feel weird. No, It was sweeter than normal fruits, but it also had a very light sour taste. It had a perfect balance between sweetness and the sourness. To put it simply, the berry tasted like an 'Alphonso Mango'.

I picked quite a few of them. Around two dozen and put it in my inventory. I was about to look for more berry trees but something caught my eye. It was a pair of paw prints, leading from the berry tree to the forest.

I never saw these kinds of pokemon prints before. It was quite bigger then the other pokemon's in the forest. It was definitely not from any pokemon I encountered.

I brought my kunai out and started to trail the paw prints. I followed the prints for quite some time. It was going deep in the forest, very deep.

I walked and walked following the paw prints. Finally, after following for nearly twenty minutes, the paw prints stopped and went inside another grotto.

This grotto was surrounded by dead Rattata's, Pidgey's, Patrat's and even one dead 'Bunnelby'. Looking at their corpses I realized, many of them were missing parts of their body.

"Something killed them and feasted on their corpse afterwards…" I whispered to myself.

I looked around all the sings were leading to the grotto. I narrowed my eyes and slowly sneaked in the grotto. The passage leading to the main part of the grotto was filled with few bones and shiny rocks. I had to step very carefully. I didn't want to wake the pokemon and waste my element of surprise.

I slowly sneaked in the main part of the grotto, there it was, sleeping in the middle of the grotto, a 'cat'! A fucking cat!

I narrowed my eyes and used 'Observe'. The said cat was napping like, it's getting paid for it. The cat hand white fur except for the back of its tail and rear paws. The tip of the tail was rolled around like a wheel and its colour was light brown. Its rear paws were the same colour as its tail's tip. The cat also had two pair of whisker marks on its cheeks and a coin attached to its forehead.

**Meowth, Scratch Cat Pokemon**

**Level: 5**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Technician**

**HP: 90/90**

**SP: 50/50**

**Atk: 20**

**Def: 18**

**SpA: 19**

**SpD: 19**

**Spe: 25**

**It is nocturnal in nature. It lies around all day, becoming active near dusk. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly.**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Observation (5%)**

**Level: 21**

**Ability to learn about objects or person by observing them.**

I blinked, this was by far the strongest pokemon I have seen around. I remember this pokemon from the games and the anime. In the games it was decent but in the anime, it was getting its ass kicked by a yellow-electric-rat, Pikachu and his incompetent, lame-ass, pathetic excuse for a trainer Ash.

'_Could this be the floor boss?' _ I thought, _'no-no-no, that can't to be right!'_

I mean, I was expecting a Pidgeotto or a Raticate maybe, but not this loser cat.

'_What the hell! Makes my life easier!"_ I mentally shrugged and got in position for a sneak attack.

I aimed my kunai at his head and was about to throw it at full force, but the cat started to move.

"Me…ow…" Meowth yawned and woke up.

I sighed, _'my fucking luck….always fucks me at the right moment.'_

Meowth started to sniff the air around him. "Me**owth…!**" the cat growled at my direction.

'_Of course, he would smell me. I'm at his fucking nest!'_ I mentally sighed and stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Me**ow…**" He was still growling and trying to intimidate me.

I smirked, "you know how it goes!"

I charged at him with full speed with my kunai. He copied my action, charging straight at me with his claws out. I was about to clash my kunai with his claws, but he ran past me and turned his back at me.

I was confused, _'what is he doing?' _Before I could do anything he jumped and attack me with his tail. He was aiming for my head but I blocked it with my hand. Thanks to that, I accidentally dropped my kunai.

**-40 HP!**

**HP: 210/250**

I jumped back, _'son of a bitch! He used 'Fake-Out' on me!'_

I was about going to grab my kunai, but the cat was having none of that. He jumped at me claws ready to pierce me. I jumped and backflipped away from his attack.

He wanted to play like this, fine by me. I got into my Taijutsu stance and waited for his next move. The cat pokemon ran straight at me again, but this time I ducked at his juping scratch attack and followed it up by a right gut kick. Meowth went flying from the kick.

**-10 HP!**

**HP: 80/90**

Meowth rolled back up his feet quickly. "Me**owth…**" He growled again and ran at me, this time trying to bite me. I saw it coming and rat at him. I was not looking for a head-on fight, so when he got in my range and tried to bite me, I used '**Substitution'** and replaced my self with a log. Before he could understand what happened, I spin-kicked in his back sending him face-first to the ground.

**-15 HP!**

I wasn't going to let this chance get away. I found the opening I was looking for and ran straight at him. As soon as I got inside his defence, I launched my **'Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock' **combo.

I started with a right hook at his face following by a left hook at his chest and another right gut punch, then a right gut kick. It was stunned at this point, but it was not over yet. After the kick came a left leg sweep.

Meowth fell on the ground on his back, I smirked, "Ryusui Gansai-ken!"

I unleashed a barrage of punches over his fallen body. Right hook to the face, left hook to the body following a right punched to his belly, left elbow to the head, right straight punched to the chest, left straight punched to his left shoulder and finally finished with one big right punched to the chest.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-750 HP!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (18%)**

**Level: 8**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: STR+DXE= X * 2X + [+80]**

Ping.

**You have gained +181 EXP!**

Ping.

**You have levelled up!**

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 4 (36/800)**

**HP: 325/325**

**SP: 260/260**

**CP: 220/220**

**EP: Locked**

**RP: Locked**

**MP: Locked**

**Control: 30%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 20**

**CH.E.R.M: 20**

**CC: 27**

**INT: 33 (+5)**

**LUC: 10**

**Status Points: 20**

**Money: 0 Ryo**

'_I think I went a little too overboard.'_ I thought.

I mean, my last punched made a hole in his chest and the ground around us cracked a little too.

I pulled my hand out of the now-dead Meowth's chest. I had splashes of blood all over my clothes and faces.

Ping.

**Floor boss defeated.**

**Please collect your rewards:**

**Pokeball Parts X10**

**Apricorn Box**

**Berry Pouch**

**A guide for making a Pokeball**

**Amulet Coin**

I blinked, I read the box and the reward. The first one was 'Pokeball Parts', which means I could craft pokeballs and I also received a guide book for making one. Awesome. The second and third was kinda weird, why would I need an 'Apricorn Box' and a 'Berry Pouch'? I mean, I just could put them in my 'Inventory'. And the last one was an 'Amulet Coin'. If my memories serve correctly, then it's an item that doubles the prize money. Why would I need this?

None the less, I touched and the first, last and the second last popped out of thin air, but where were second and third-

Ping.

**Inventory Upgraded!**

I blinked, "wait-what?"

I opened my inventory and checked. It was still the same except for the two new headings. I touched it and the page slide changed, I was now in my new 'Apricorn Box'. All of my Apricorn's were now listed in here. Same was with the berry part.

I smiled, this was very nice. I picked up the rest of the stuff and stored in my inventory. After that, I picked up kunai and left. I wanted to salvage something of the Meowth, but I don't think there is anything left to salvage off of him.

The sun was beginning to set for today. I wanted to head home immediately but my clothes were all dirty and covered in blood. If I went back like this, there will be a lot of questions, which I don't want to answer.

I looked back up at the sky. It was still time before nightfall and I need to find a way to wash my clothes. Then I remembered, I saw a small pond in the west part of this forest. It was just a few minutes of walk away from where I killed that Bunnelby.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

After that small walk, I reached the pond. It was quite a sight. I walked near the pond with my kunai drawn. Why? I didn't want to be fish food today. But to my relief, this pond didn't have any water pokemon.

I walked near the pond and started to wash my kunai first. With the help of the 'Ruined Rattata fur', it was shining like a brand new toy. But the sharpness was still a bit low.

After the kunai, I washed my clothes and took a dip in the pond. It was nice. I did forget to take a bath this morning, so an evening bath was the next best thing.

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Swimming (0%)**

**Level: 2**

**The activity of propelling oneself through water using the limbs.**

**Max Speed: 4 KM per hour.**

**Cost: 20 SP per minute**

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot I have this skill. I continued swimming and dipping for another half hour.

Ping. Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Swimming (10%)**

**Level: 4**

**The activity of propelling oneself through water using the limbs.**

**Max Speed: 8 KM per hour.**

**Cost: 20 SP per minute**

I levelled up this skill two more times before finally getting out of the pond and heading for my grotto.

It was a small walk back to my grotto, nice and peaceful. I entered my grotto and lined the wood up for a campfire. As I was making the space for the fire, I remembered, "Fuck! I forgot to bring rocks!"

I sighed and went back outside to collect some rocks. It took a few minutes to collect the rocks, now was the hardest part. Start a fire.

**One hour later:**

"The first thing I want is a Fire fucking Jutsu," I grumbled.

I was breathing heavily. Why? Because starting a fire is FUCKING HARD. I just started the fire five minutes ago. But, damm, does it feel satisfying. Honestly, I kinda feel proud of myself. Starting a fire with just woods is no joke.

I sat beside the campfire, heating my body. All of my clothes were surrounding the other side of the flame. What! I can't wear wet clothes. And yes 'all' of my clothes.

'_It's a good thing, there are no mosquitos in here.'_

I opened my inventory and selected the new item's I received today. The 'Amulet Coin' was first;

**Amulet Coin [A]**

**Doubles the luck when it is worn.**

My eyes were wide from the info. "Doubles the luck! HOLY SHIT!"

I immediately wore the amulet and looked at my status. Just like it said, my luck now has a double boost bonus.

**LUC: 10 (2X)**

Next was the book. I selected the book and opened just like that a new box popped in front of my face.

**Would you like to learn this skill?**

**Yes/No**

I blinked, "oh! It's a skill book huh!" I pressed yes none the less.

**New skill acquired!**

**Pokeball Craft [100%]**

**Level: Max**

**The art to craft pokeball with Apricorns.**

Okay! I now have a complete memory of how to craft a pokeball. How to use the parts, where and how to cut open an Apricorn. I could do it right now, but I just don't have the crafting tools at this moment. Like a screwdriver, wrench, hammer and all that.

"have to buy those when I get back home."

I didn't have anything else to do right now, so I picked three leaves from the ground and started my 'Leaf control exercise'.

**Next Morning:**

I stretched out my legs and stood up. _'Gotta say, naked meditation can be useful."_

I mean, I did level up my skill three times more.

**Leaf concentration exercise (21%)**

**Level: 21**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 13 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 5**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Thanks to the grind, both my 'CC' and 'Control' went up nicely.

**Control: 35%**

**CC: 30**

"I love this broken-ass power!" I smirked and put my clothes back on and put the armour back in my inventory.

I opened my menu and selected the 'Exit Dungeon' option and a bright light surrounded me. I closed my eyes and waited to return.

The light died down and just like that, I was back in my room. I was in the same place where I started. I was back home.

I let out a holding breath. I was back after two days.

…

…

'_Two…days…! Fuck!'_

I was gone for two whole days. I really haven't thought about what to say to mama when I return. Fuck!

"AHHHHHH…..SHE WILL KILL ME! I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS!"

'_What'll I do? What'll I do?'_

But before I could say anything, the door of my room opened and mama came inside. Fuck my life.

"Mama…."

"Shi-kun?"

* * *

**Chapter 6 done.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was having a problem with the fight scenes and I was also busy building the world.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW YOUR FEEDBACK.**

**Did you like it or not, where should I improve, do you guys want this kind of chapter in the future or not? Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**Stay home and stay safe.**


	7. Time Is Bullshit

**Time Is Bullshit**

* * *

"Mama…."

"Shi-kun?"

I gulped, "mama….well…you-"

"Why are you shouting shin-kun? Is something wrong? Koime asked with concerned looks.

I blinked, "well…I…I…"

Koime came closer and asked, "Well?"

"I-I…" I was speechless, _'what the hell is going on?'_

"And, how in the hell you get this dirty? It looks like you have been swimming in the dirt." Koime said crossing her arms.

"Arashi? Hello, you there?" She snapped her finger.

I was blinking like an idiot. _'Wasn't I gone for two days?'_

"You know what? You can give me answers later, but first, you need a bath!"

…

"Well, go on! Pick up your towel and go take a shower." Koime ordered, "And remember to put your clothes for a wash. Those things are dirtier then you are!"

I nodded dumbly and did what she asked. I picked up my towel and made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

I entered the bathroom and took a long shower and started to think about what just happened. I am sure, I was absent for two days and one night so how come mama is behaving as nothing happened.

'_Inventory'_ I mentally commanded.

A box popped up in front of my face. I looked at it for several seconds. It had the new upgrade on it.

'_So, I'm not crazy! That's a relief!'_ I sighed.

After ten minutes I walked out of the shower and put my 'Amulet Coin' in the inventory. I didn't want her to ask questions about this.

'_I have no-fucking idea what is going on here?'_ I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Koime was waiting just outside the bathroom. "Now that you're clean! Care to tell me how you got that dirty?" she said politely, giving a warm smile.

I knew that wasn't a question. It was an order. An Order from a mother to her son. And even with the might and favors of all the sexy-goddess in heaven and beyond, I couldn't escape without answering her.

Plus, I am six-hundred and sixty-nine percent sure all the goddesses are a mother too. So I wasn't getting out of this without giving her an answer.

"Well?" Koime said crossing her arm and tapping her left foot.

I mentally smirked, _'I already made up a story for this while I was coming out of the bathroom!'_

I looked straight at her eyes and gave my answer.

"I fell from my bed."

…

…

'_ThatsthebestIcouldcomeupwithnowleavemealone.'_

"You fell from your bed!" Koime said raising both her eyebrows.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

**Lie unsuccessful!**

'_Dammit!'_

"Okay! So, why don't you come to my room, sleep with me tonight?" Koime smiled.

"Huh?"

…

I blinked, _'Oh shit! She probably wants to keep her eyes on me!'_

Dammit! If this happens, I won't be able to train or think tonight! _'Gotta find a way out.'_ I thought.

I laughed scratching my head, "No need, mama! I don't want to disturb you!"

Kiome smiled, "Awa…! You don't have to worry about that! I don't mind at all."

"No mama, it's okay-" I tried to argue.

"Arashi!" Koime smiled, "you are sleeping in my room tonight!" A freaking hyena mask appeared behind her head.

"Yes, mama." I meekly responded.

"Good." She clapped her hands, "Now, go put some clothes on."

I nodded and did what she told me and went back to my room and put some clothes on and headed to Koime's room. I stood in front of her room door and knocked it.

"Come in." a voice came from the inside.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hey, mama!" I called her. In response, she turned around and smiled.

"There you are." She said, "I was about to go to your room again!"

I sighed, _'guess no chakra control exercises tonight!"_

I hopped on the bed and Koime cuddled me like a baby.

"Mama, I'm not a baby!" I wined like a child, which I was. In body anyway.

"Awa…but you will always be my baby." she giggled

'_No point in arguing with this subject.' _I sighed and went to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

I slowly opened my eyes, it was still a little dark, I was about to go back to sleep but a voice prevented that.

"Good morning Shi-kun!" Koime said patting my head.

I blinked and looked at her. She looked down at me and smiled. Anybody else were in my position it would have looked very lewd. I was snuggling on her chest with my right leg was over her waist. Basically using her as a side pillow.

'_It looks like some of my awful bad habits from the previous life had come with me.' _I mentally sighed.

Normally, someone in my position right now would have been blushing like a tomato, but I'm not normal. Plus, what's there to be shy about? She is my mother in everything but blood. And she doesn't look bothered by it.

I got up. "Good morning mama!"

I yawned and sat on the bed blinking a little. My eyes went to the window, looking outside. The sun was still rising, so it was quite early. I turned my head back at Koime and smiled.

"Slept well?" Koime asked.

I lightly nodded, _'damm! I'm still sleepy!'_

Koime giggled and asked, "do you want to sleep some more?"

"Five more minutes…" I yawned again and answered.

She smiled and got up, "ok! Five minutes sounds fine."

I went back to bed. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**Thirty minutes later:**

I slowly opened my again and stretched my body now completely wake.

Ping.

**You have slept in your bed. 'Well-rested' bonus added.**

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 4 (36/800) [****Well-rested]**

Well, that's nice. I looked at the clock, it was 5:30 AM. Fuck! I overslept. Which is not surprising at all, considering what I've just been trough.

I went to a dungeon to train, been there for two days and came back only to find out I have the power to bend time and space because not even a second has passed in my absence. This was pure BULLSHIT with a capital on every letter. Not that I'm complaining. In all honestly, I just dogged a massive bullet or is it a shuriken now.

The room's door suddenly opened and Koime walked in. She looked at me holding a hand on her waist and smiled.

"Finally decided to wake up huh, shi-kun?" She asked.

I nodded and jumped out of the bed. "Sorry, I overslept!" I said scratching the back of my head.

"It's ok! Kids need to rest more if they want to grow strong!" Koime said smiling at me.

After a few minutes of her cuddling me, I went to the bathroom for a shower. After the quick shower, I went back to my room and put some new clothes on and headed to the orphanage kitchen for some breakfast.

I reached the kitchen. Koime was done making food for both of us and the other workers were working on the rest of the orphanage's food. She and the other were talking about something. I went to her and tugged her dress a little. Koime instantly noticed and smiled.

"Awa look! It's matron's son!" Some random worker tried to tease me.

This kind of teasing would have worked a few weeks ago when I was…, well the other me but I'm not him.

I mentally smirked, "Hey, mama! Who is she?" I asked, hugging Koime's leg and pointing my finger at the worker.

"HEY! ARASHI-KUN HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME?" The worker screeched. She got down her knees and started to leak depression.

I blinked, who the hell was she? I don't remember her at all. I looked up at Koime for an answer, but she was trying her very best not to just burst out with laughter.

"Eh-hm…" Koime cleared her throat, "This is Aika. She started to work here a few months ago."

"You met her before shi-kun, try to remember!"

I blinked again and used my 'observe' skill. The person now named Aika was just that, a normal civilian. Not worth mentioning.

I looked back at Koime, "I still don't remember!"

It looks like the other 'me' also didn't consider her important to remember too. And the other 'me' was a normal six-year-old child before 'I' happened.

Aika started to cry in anime style, tears flowing like fountain water from her eyes.

Koime sighed, "There-there Aika-chan! Arashi is a child and children tend to forget things like this sometimes." She patted on her shoulder.

"Anyway, Aika-chan! Why don't you join us for some breakfast?"

Aika slowly nodded and joined Koime and me for breakfast.

I was sitting beside Koime and Aika was sitting on the other side of the table. We ate the food quietly. Once everyone's food was finished, Koime looked at me and started a conversation about last night.

"Shi-kun! Why were you suddenly screaming last night in your room?" Koime asked.

"And don't even try to lie to me, I heard your voice clearly!"

'_Crap! Think man, think!'_

I can't tell her the truth and she didn't buy my bluff last night. Dammit!

"I'm waiting! Shi-kun!" Koime voiced.

I mentally sighed and decided to double down on last night's bluff.

"I told you last night, I fell from my bed!" I told her.

**Lie unsuccessful!**

Why? It's not that unbelievable. It's completely normal for a child to fall from their bed!

Koime sighed, "Are you having those nightmares again?"

'_Nightmare? What the hell is she talking about?' _I thought, _'Wait! This could be my way out!'_

"Well..." I started, "I just didn't want you to get worried." I answered looking down at my feet.

**Lie successful!**

'_Finally! A success!' _I mentally smirked, _'But what was that nightmare stuff?'_

Koime suddenly hugged me and started to rub my back. "You should tell me about this kind of stuff, shi-kun." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a nod in response.

"Sorry mama, I just didn't want you to worry!" I felt horrible lying to her like this.

Koime patted my head, "Don't grow up too fast now!" She smiled lightly, "You can always talk to me. I am your mother."

I smiled and nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now? It's still early for the academy!" Koime asked.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen, it was 6:45 AM. I still had a lot of time.

"I think, I'll go to the library!" I answered.

Plus, I wanted some Jutsu scrolls. The main problem will be Nozomi, but if I could somehow get past her I could get some useful Jutsu scrolls.

Koime giggled, "You really like the library, don't you, shi-kun!"

"Or, is it that you like zomi-chan more than me!" She smirked.

I mentally sighed, _'Ladies! Always trying their best to annoy someone!'_

"Hai! Mama! I like Nozomi-oba-chan more than you!" I smirked slightly.

Koime's face was priceless. She was looking like a bolt of lightning just hit her head.

"See you later mama!" And I ran out of the orphanage.

After coming to a block away from the orphanage, I quickly put my 'Amulet Coin' back on my neck and walked towards the library.

I jogged my way to the library, Nozomi was sitting on her desk with an annoying expression. Either she didn't have a good night sleep or she was waiting for something. I shrugged and walked in just like normal.

"Hey! Oba-chan!" I smiled and called her.

Nozomi immediately looked at me, her eyes were bugged out of her head like those anime girls eyes. "THERE YOU ARE!" She jumped and grabbed my shoulder.

'_What the fuck I did this time?'_ I thought and started to sweat profusely.

"Hey! Whatever it is, I promise it wasn't me!" I told her.

"What happened next Arashi? Is Ra's al Ghul dead? What's that joker card supposed to imply? A sequel? Why bats? I understand he's afraid of them but isn't it kinda silly?" Nozomi rapid-fire me with questions after questions.

'_What the hell is she talking about…Ooo…the book!'_ My brain finally remembered.

I almost forgot about the book. Hey, it's been three days for me and twenty-four hours for her. I'm still trying to come terms with the 'time-space-dungeon' power that I have. And I thought my powers were OP before!

I shrugged, "I can't tell what happens next, I haven't decided. The bat represents a symbol of Bruce coming terms with his fears and accepting them, thereby becoming fear itself. So do you like it?"

Nozomi smiled like a giddy school girl, "Like it? I absolutely love it! By far the best original work I've read in a long time! Everything else is always about ninjas and samurais saving princess of something! But this! This is completely fresh and original! Her REP score went from 20 to 40 in an instant.

Ping.

**Quest complete!**

**Write a story and get someone to read it [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+300 EXP**

I smiled, the EXP was nice enough. "So, what do you think oba-chan? Can I get it published and make some cash?"

Nozomi eyes went wide, "You want to publish it? That's a brilliant idea Arashi? I'll ask around and find a publisher. I'm sure once they read your work, they would want to publish it immediately!"

I smiled brightly, "Thanks oba-chan! But, could you make sure they don't cheat me out of my book? I'm very possessive and well…this is the only way I could make money! So, please…?"

Nozomi nodded, "Of course Arashi! You don't have to worry about that! I'll make sure no one even thinks about ripping you off!"

"I'll even go to the Hokage if anybody even tries that!"

Nozomi smiled, "Koime-chan would be so proud of you once she hears this!"

I blinked, "Hey! Please don't tell mama, oba-chan!"

"But why? She will be very happy to hear this!" Nozomi argued.

"I actually, want to surprise her!" I said. "Please, promise me Oba-chan!"

Nozomi looked at me, "Fine! Fine! I promise! There, happy now!"

"And with talent like yours, it just might finally get those smut books off the shelf too!" She said with fire in her eyes.

I tilted my head at her. I just had a brilliant idea. "Hey, oba-chan! What's smut?"

I knew what it means but this type of opportunity doesn't come often. Plus, it's a payback for the previous blackmail.

Nozomi gasped, "Ah…nothing! Please forget I said anything!"

"But oba-chan!" I wined, "I want to know what this smut is?"

Nozomi was sweating profusely, "It's nothing really!" She snapped her finger, "I know!" she started, "Arashi-kun, why don't I buy you some ice-cream and in return you forget anything I said!"

"But I don't want ice-cream! I want to know what it means!" I wined again.

"Alright! How about this!" Nozomi started, "I can take you to the park!"

"No!"

"A tour on the Hokage monument!"

"I don't want too!"

"What do you want then?"

I mentally smirked, "Well…how about you let me use the ninja library for today!" I said using my puppy-dog-eyes.

"Absolutely not!" She immediately rejected me crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on!"

"No way!"

"How about, three Jutsus?"

"Nope!"

"One Jutsu!"

"Not happening!"

"It doesn't need to be any flashy Jutsu! Come on!"

"No means no!"

"Fine!" I grumbled. "I'll just go ask mama what it means then. She'll know!"

Nozomi bludged her eyes out, "Arash-kun, please don't mention anything to her!"

"Why not?" I argued, "You are refusing to tell me what this smut means and I want to know why?"

Nozomi started to rub her forehead. I mentally sighed, _'Gotta push her just a little more!'_

"Oh! I get it now!" I started, "Hey oba-chan! This smut thing is a book isn't it!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You mentioned a smut bookshelf. So it's gotta be a book! Right?" I asked.

Nozomi looked like she had just seen a ghost. "I-I-I…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it was a book!" I snapped my finger at her, "But if that the case why are you trying to hide it for me? Is it bad?"

Nozomi blinked, "Ah…yes! It is a really bad book! It's horrendous!"

"Hmm…maybe I should read it once!" I said in a slight whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nozomi started, "you see the book is so bad even I can't read that. It's the worst." She chuckled awkwardly.

I blinked and looked at her, "I think, I should give it a try! Bad writing does sometimes gives a good idea."

"Arashi-kun, listen! I don't think it will-" She was about to say something but I cut her off.

"OH!" I slammed my right fist on my left palm, "Maybe, I should add some of this smut thing in my next book!"

"ABSOL**UTELY NOT!" **Nozomi screeched like a demon.

I immediately backed a few steps. Nozomi was breathing heavily and sweating like no tomorrow.

"Eh-hm…" She cleared her throat, "Alright! Arashi-kun, I'll let you take one Jutsu if you promise you will never talk or write about this subject to anyone or in any of your books. Ok?"

I nodded and smiled, "Deal!"

Nozomi sighed, "Alright, but you will only have access to the genin and only one! No more! Okay?"

"Ok!" I answered. It was a nice deal.

Nozomi guided me into the genin section. It was in the back part of the library. It had a lot of books, I was really excited about this. What should I choose? Maybe a fire type ninjutsu or a genjutsu!

**Fifteen minutes later:**

'_Fuck this place!'_ I mentally sighed. Why? Because there weren't any good Jutsus around. No! Like, literally no good Jutsus in the genin section.

Most of the books were for chakra control, weapon knowledge or theories for other Jutsu techniques. The only Jutsu's I did find was the basic academy three.

'_This is bullshit! How should any normal civilian kid prepare for the ninja world when the genin section only has these three basic ninja techniques? It's like they want the orphan and civilian kids to die young!'_

I sighed, "Hey, oba-chan! You know, I said I didn't want any flashy Jutsus but aren't there any good Jutsus in here?"

Nozomi sighed, "What are you saying? These Jutsus are very important in a ninja's career! These are the three basic requirements for advancing to a genin rank! They're just as important as any other high-level Jutsus!"

"Like **'****Substitution Jutsu'**! It's can help you avoid attacks which you normally couldn't block or dodge!" She explained.

'_Yeh, I know! The problem is I already can use this Jutsu and I'm not interested in __**Transformation**__ or __**Clone**__.'_

I sighed, "I want to look around some more oba-chan!"

"Alright but you are only allowed to roam the genin section!" She immediately answered.

"I know! I know!"

I started to look around for a bit. It was just books and books about 'how to use this' and 'how to use that'! Not any scroll about any useful Jutsus insight. Actually, no scrolls in general. I was about to head back when a scroll caught my eye. It was on the lower part of one of the bookshelves.

'_At least one in sight!'_ I shrugged, "No harm on checking it out I guess"

I picked it up and opened the scroll and just like that a notification popped in front of my face;

Ping.

**Would you like to learn 'Body Flicker: Leaf'?**

**Yes/No**

I blinked, _'Body flicker…Holy shit!'_

If I'm not mistaken this was a chunin level Jutsu! I want this one. _'Wait, if Nozomi saw this, she might not let me keep it!' _I was just about to put this in my 'inventory' but Nozomi came back to check on me. Dammit!

"Did you find something Arashi-kun?" Nozomi voiced.

I mentally sighed and turned to her with the scroll in hand. "Yes." I said, "I want this one!" I showed her the scroll.

She blinked, "let's see…" she checked the scroll. "Arashi-kun, I'm sorry but I can't let you have this one!"

"Oh come on!" I wined, "You promised!"

"Yes, I did. But you see the Jutsu you have is higher than a genin class. It must have been misplaced!" Nozomi said closing her eyes.

"Oh come on oba-chan! Technically, I did found this scroll in the genin section, so I can select this, Right! I countered.

"Well, it's…a….a…debatable…" She tried to counter back while sweating a bit.

I mentally sighed, _'Woman's and their drama.' _

"Okay! How about this!" I started, "You let me have this scroll for just today and if by tomorrow morning I don't understand this Jutsu, I'll return it to you!"

Nozomi blinked, "Well it's sound a very nice deal…"

"Please, please, please….! I begged to her, "I promise!"

After thinking for quite a few minutes Nozomi finally nodded in approval and I took the scroll promising to return it by tomorrow.

I got out of the library and took a quick turn in an ally way. I opened my 'inventory' and stored my book and the scroll for safekeeping. I had a theory which I wanted to try out soon. I just need a blank scroll and ink. But for those I need money. I have the items to sell I just don't know who to sell too. Also, I need some hardware tools too.

I was just walking around the village looking around for something or someone to sell the 'Balm Mushrooms' to. But I had no clue what I was doing. Hey, it's not like I sell valuable items or goods every day! I don't know what I was doing.

I was so focused on thinking that I wasn't paying attention to the road. So, when I finally paid attention it was already too late. I walked into a very shady area of the village.

I could describe this part if I wanted to but just by looking around the houses and posters I already figured where I was. It was this villages 'Red light district'.

'_Well, Fuck!'_

As much as I respect prostitutes, this was no place for a child. No, not because of the ladies but because of the shady business that happens in these types of areas.

'_Shady….business…! Hey! I could find some black market dealers here somewhere!'_ I thought.

I narrowed my and used my 'observe' skill to look around anybody that was moving. It might have freaked out some people but I don't care. My only objective was to find this dealer no matter what!

After looking for a few minutes I finally found one. He was a fair built man with fair skin and dressed up as a normal merchant.

**Yutaka Jo, Black market dealer**

**Level: 25**

**REP: 0**

I put on my poker face and took out one 'Balm Mushroom' from my inventory. I walked up to him, the man was reading a newspaper. I looked at the man.

"What do you want kid?" Yutaka asked not looking away from his newspaper.

"I heard you buy things," I said.

The man lowered the newspaper, "Depends on whos asking?"

"Is the name really important?" I asked taking out the mushroom from my pocket.

The man looked at the item, "Nice fragrance," he looked back at me, "But I don't buy these type of items."

"Understandable," I told him putting the mushroom back in my pocket and was just about to leave until the man voiced something.

"I just wish the pleasure house down the next ally had that kind of fragrance," Yutaka said in a low voice but just loud enough for my ears.

I understood the message clearly. So, without any delay, I head to that location.

I arrived at the location, it was an average looking four stories building. Few women were in front of the building. I slightly narrowed my eyes and used 'observe' to see. Yep, they were all civilians and all of them were prostitutes. But before I could walk up to them one of the girls walked up to me.

"Aren't you a cute one?" The woman said, "What're you doing in these parts of the village alone kid?"

I looked up at her, she had a cute face with a very attractive figure and long black hair. She was wearing a loose blue-coloured kimono. It was showing her skin and cleavage nicely.

**Kimi, Prostitute**

**Level: 8**

**REP: 0**

"I heard there was a fragrance issue in here," I said to her and took out the mushroom.

She looked at the mushroom and smelled, "Alright, follow me!"

I followed her in the building. She stopped in front of a wooden sliding door. "Wait here for a bit." I nodded and waited patiently for her return.

The door opened a few minutes later and she walked out of the room. "Mi-lady will be receiving you now!" Kimi said.

I nodded and followed her in. It was a big room with two sofas placed opposite each other with a wooden table in between. In one of those sofas, a middle-aged woman was seated. By the looks of it, she was in her early to mid-forties.

**Mana, Pimp**

**Level: 7**

**REP: 0**

I looked at her name. _'So…she was the head of this place,'_ I thought.

The woman blinked, "My girl over there told me you have something of my interest!"

I nodded and took out one of the mushrooms from my pocket and placed it on the table. She looked at the mushroom and slowly picked it up and carefully smelled its fragrance.

"It does have a nice fragrance," Mana looked at me me, "Who sent you and where did this person found a mushroom, like this?" She asked.

"I found this mushroom as for where….let's just say it won't interest you," I answered. "So, do you want it or not?"

Mana closed her eyes, "It's hard to believe at your words boy. But this will help to increase the business for us! So, how about 10,000 Ryo?"

Ah! Trying to ripe me off on her first attempt! I starting to like her already!

I took back the mushroom, "No deal! Bye!" I walked out.

"WAIT!" Mana cried the moment I touched the door. She sighed, "40 thousand, that's my final offer."

I turned around and glared at her, "65 thousand."

"No way! That's too much! What the hell do you think I am? I fool?" Mana argued.

"I know for a fact this is worth at least 75 to 80 thousand easy, seventy or I'll go to some other fancy pleasure house. And believe me, when I say this, you can't find anyone with these products."

"Instead of some other pleasure house, you can just take 50 and I'll even through some discounts," Mana smirked.

'_The Fuck!' _I mentally sighed, _'I'm six, you idiot! What the hell am I supposed to do with a pleasure house discount card! I can't physically fuck! Dumb woman!'_

"65 or nothing!" I argued.

"Oh, come on now don't be that _hard_ to get now," Mana argued. "How about 55 then?" She said and made slight eye contact to Kimi.

Kimi slightly nodded and walked towards me while swinging her hips. "Please cutie! It would be very helpful for us if agreed on this price." Kimi said crouching down to my level and giving me a nice view of her cleavage.

"No!" I said and walked out of the room.

"Okay!" Mana voiced again, "Fine! 65 thousand! Happy now!"

I stopped and turned around gave both of her a nice smile, "Deal!" I walked up to Mana and shook her hand.

"Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Mana asked.

"I have ten of those mushrooms," I smirked.

The woman gave me a toxic smile. It took her ten minutes to do the transaction and I got 650,000 Ryo, which was a lot of money.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Speechcraft [95%]**

**Level: 1**

**A verbal ability to convince people to follow your lead or agree to your demands.**

**Chances of being successful: +5%**

**+2% for every positive REP you have with the target.**

**-2% for every negative REP you have with the target.**

Another skill. Nice! And by its description, it could be a useful skill. And the greater the positive 'REP' better the chances. I will try to improve Mana's REP somehow, right now it's '0'. Thanks to me giving her a hard time.

I said my farewells and left the room. Kimi showed me to the exit. As soon as I was about to leave a very familiar voice called the pretty prostitute beside me.

"Kimi-nee-chan!" The voiced called.

I looked at the figure who called her. _'Blonde-spikey-hair, Three pair of whisker marks….NARUTO!'_ I mentally screamed. _'What the hell is he doing in this part of the village?'_

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?" Kimi asked.

'_Okay! This ain't adding up! What the fuck is going on here?'_ I scratched my head. _'And how the hell these two know each other?'_

Naruto smiled, "I found the ring you were looking for last night! It was on my sofa!" He showed the ring to her.

Kimi took the ring and smiled, "Thank you sooo much Naruto!" She planted a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto blushed and started to scratch the back of his head, "No problem nee-chan!" His eyes finally noticed me. "Hey, Arashi! What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I…wait a minute! How do you to know each other?" I countered asked him.

Kimi looked at both of us, "Wait! Naruto you know him?" She asked.

"Yup!" He immediately answered, "Arashi is my friend from school ttebayo!"

"Same." I agreed and nodded.

"Oh! And she is my elder sister! Kimi-onee-chan!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

I looked to Kimi for answers. She understood the look, "Naruto is a little brother to me in everything but blood! I secretly look after him because no one else would!"

I understood her completely. Two social-outcast looking out for each other.

"So, what are you doing here Arashi?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, I was a…a…looking for your house!" I answered.

**Lie successful!**

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Lying (2%)**

**Level: 3**

**The ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

**+15% chance of success**

**-20% if the lie is too unbelievable.**

"Oh!" Naruto immediately perked up, "It's just two alleys cross from here!" He grabbed my hand, "Come on I'll show you!"

Naruto and I quickly bid goodbye to Kimi and went our way.

We reached our destination very quickly. The house was an exact copy of the anime.

Naruto led me to his apartment, "Here! This is my home." He said, "It's not much!"

I looked around it was nice and comfy, not very clean but I can't except anything less from a normal six-year-old. This is a house supposed to look when you don't have an adult.

I smiled, "I think it's perfect!"

We talked a little before we both head to the academy. I was walking on a relevant speed and reached the academy before the class. Naruto left halfway because he had to go to 'Ichiraku Ramen'. He did invite me but I passed.

At the entrance of the academy, Koime was standing there. "Shi-kun!" She called.

I blinked, "Mama? What are you doing here?"

She looked at me, "You forgot your copy in your room! It's a good thing I was cleaning your room when I saw it!"

"And since you didn't come back at the orphanage, I came here to gave it to you!"

I scratched my head, "Thanks, mama!" I smiled. In response, she smiled back, "It's no problem! Make sure you don't forget things like this again!"

I nodded and was about to enter the academy but Naruto's voice stopped me. "Wait up, Arashi!"

'_Ah…crap-baskets!'_ I mentally sighed. Wait! 'Crap-baskets'! where did this come from?

"H-hey Naruto!" I asked sweating profusely.

"Hey, sorry I had to go to the old man Ichiraku's, I was…Hey…" Naruto stopped and looked up at Koime, "He-Hello!"

Koime looked at him with blood-cold eyes. She tightend her fist and was shaking with rage. This was bad!

I instantly caught her hand, "Mama…" I called her in a low voice.

Koime snapped her attention back at me and calm down a bit.

"Mama, this is my friend Naruto!" I introduced her to Naruto, "Naruto! This is Koime! She is like a mother to me in all but blood!"

"Oh!" Naruto bowed his head, "Nice to meet you, mam!"

"Take care Arashi!" Koime voiced, "Excuse me!" And she left. Naruto looked a little down.

I sighed, "Well Naruto let's get inside before we get late." I said, trying to distract his mood. He nodded and we walked in the academy.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is done.**

**Okay, I know! Where the fuck I have been? Right?**

**Well to be fair, I underestimated my fractured finger. It took a while to heal but that wasn't the only issue.**

**See, I live in India, Kolkata and two weeks ago a cyclone named 'Amphan' hit my city. And after the cyclone, there wasn't any electricity for almost two days and no internet and phone connections for a week.**

**So, in this time, I started to rewrite this chapter twice for time pass and not die out of boredom. And when the internet was back on I was in the middle of this story. And you know the rest…**

* * *

**Okay, I read the reviews for the previous chapter and thanks for the kind words people.**

**But here is one complain, I wanted the review for the fighting parts and I only got two reviews of that. So there was supposed to be a fighting part in this chapter but since I didn't get too many so I cut the part out.**

**Here is a little spoiler in the next part, there will be fighting part and I am going to write it just like chapter 6, so don't complain.**

* * *

**Stay home and safe. Thank you.**


	8. Shopping And Shenanigans

**Shopping And Shenanigans**

* * *

It's been hours science Naruto met Koime and ever since then he has not acted like his usual. He seems very quiet and distracted, often glancing at me.

I sighed, _'Guss I have to talk to him later!'_

**During Lunch:**

Naruto and I along with Hinata and Yakumo sat in our usual table. Both of the girls were giggling about something. I, however, was more concerned with Naruto. He was not eating or bragging about his 'Hokage dream' at all. Something was defiantly bothering him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I called, "Eat up! Come on!"

Naruto snapped out of his thought, "Oh...ah…nothing!" He said and started to eat.

"Is…so-something wrong, Na…Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto blinked, "Nope! I'm fine Hinata!" He replied with a smile.

"Are you okay Naruto? Should we go to the nurse's office?" Yakumo asked with concern.

Naruto smiled, "No-no, I'm alright dattebayo!"

Hinata and Yakumo smiled back and went back to their talking. He could fool those two but not me. I may be six in body but I still know a fake smile.

Plus, I came from a world where you put a fake smile every time you leave your house. The world where I came from was a world full of fakeness and lies. You needed to learn how to put a fake smile because if you didn't, none would even socialize with you.

I wanted to talk with him but now is not the right time. I'll have to wait for after school.

'DING'

The academy's bell rang, ending our lunch break. All of the kids went back to their respective classes for the second half of the academy.

**After School:**

After school, Yakumo and Hinata said there goodbyes to us and went back to their clan, leaving me and Naruto. I wanted to talk with him but this was not the right place. I mean, we were still in front of the academy.

"Yo, Naruto!" I called him.

"Yeh Arashi?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to the park!" I said with a smile, "I want to play!"

Naruto blinked, "Eh?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him, "You heard me, I want to play! NOW COME ON!"

"Su-sure ttebayo!" Naruto agreed and we ran to the park.

We arrived in the park and started to play on the slide. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto wanted to play on the swing. We sat on the swing and started to play a little.

A few minutes later Naruto stooped his swing and looked sad again.

I sighed, "Alright Naruto!" I called him, "What's bothering you?"

Naruto blinked, "Eh?" He gave a nervous smile, "No-nothing Arashi!"

"Look!" I said, "I know something is bothering you!"

"There is no point in lying to me!" I narrowed my eyes at him, "I can see through your fake smile. So, come on!"

Naruto's eyes slightly widen by my words, "How-how did you know my smile was fake ttebayo?" He asked in a low voice.

I gave him a small smile, "Because we are friends moron!"

He gave a slight nod, "It's just…it's just…"

"Go on…"

"It's just…when I met your mother she gave me that look which all the villagers give me ttebayo…"

I blinked, _'Oh…so that's his problem! He thinks Koime will force me to break our friendship with him."_

"I'm…I'm…afraid that she will tell you to stay away from me as the rest of the villagers do!"

'_Can't say I blame him! Poor kid! It must have happened to him a lot'_ I thought.

I sighed, "Look Naruto, it won't happen alright! So cheer up now!"

Naruto looked down towards the ground and still looking sad.

"Look at me Naruto," He looked me in the eyes, "I promise nothing like that will happen, alright."

He blinked, "You-you promise?"

"Yeh!" I smiled, "And I also promise we will play 'ninja game' tomorrow after school where I'll be the 'enemy ninja' for the rest of the game."

"How about it?" I gave him a smirk.

"YOU PROMISE ARASHI?" Naruto jumped off the swing and screamed. In response, I nodded, "I promise! Now cheer up!"

"YEHHH!" He screamed from the top of his lungs and raised his fist in the sky. "You're the best Arashi!"

I smiled at his antics. _'Kids…'_ I mentally sighed.

"Okay Naruto, so tomorrow then. Alright?" I asked.

"Alright dattebayo!" He answered.

After cheering him up, Naruto and I went our separate ways. He probably went back to his house but before I go back to the orphanage I had some other things to do.

Like what? The answer was…shopping. Mostly shopping.

I need new equipment and armour for the next dungeon hunting and a hardware tool kit.

I looked up in the sky, it was still a few hours from the sunset, so I had time. And I walked to the village's market district.

After reaching the market district I started to look around for a weapon shop.

'_I mean, how hard could it be to find a weapon shop in a ninja village?' _I thought to myself.

The answer was not hard at all! There were lots of weapon shops around. I started to look around, there was at least one weapon shop between every two general stores.

I looked around some more until I found a very fancy looking shop. Its name was 'Weapon Masters; The best weapons money can buy'.

I shrugged my shoulders and went inside.

"Welcome to weapon masters!" A voice said as soon as I entered the shop.

The voice belonged to an older man. This person was fat, had a large belly and from the cutting of his facial structure, he should be on some sort of offenders list.

**Hirako Abe, Owner of Weapon Masters**

**Level: 15**

**REP: 0**

'_I should have gone to a less fancy one!' _I mentally sighed.

The old man rubbed his hands together and gave a creepy smile, "What can I do for you, little master?"

I blinked, "Ahaa…nothing! Just looking for a weapon!"

"Oohoo….," The man responded, "Then you have come to the right place kid!"

"Weapon Masters sells the best weapon in this village." He bosted.

"I would like a basic ninja-tools and weapons set, please!" I said.

The creepy old man smiled, "Alright, give me a minute!"

After a minute of waiting the man brought a big box with the name 'Ninja-tools and weapons: Basic' written on it.

"Here you go, little master!" He said with a slight smirk, "That will be a 35,000 Ryo!"

I raised an eyebrow, _'Does he really think I'll pay right off the bat without even looking at the equipment first?'_

'_Ooo…of course he does!' _I mentally thought, _'He thinks I'm just a random stupid kid!'_

I looked back at him, "Yeh…I would like to check the product first!" I said, "If you would like to open the box up, please!"

The creepy man raised his eyebrow, "What's there to check?"

"You wanted a basic ninja kit and there is your ninja kit?" He said, "Now do you want to buy it or not?"

"Unless I know what's inside of it, I'm not buying!" I fired back.

He narrowed his eyes, "Alright, but if I open the box you have to buy it then!" He smirked, "Deal?"

I stayed silent and stared at him.

"What's the matter, little master? Don't you trust in an adult?" He asked,

"No, I don't trust an adult!" I answered. "So, no deal!"

I started to walk toward the exit door. I opened the door and was about to leave when the creep finally called back.

"Alright-alright!" He voiced, "You can see what's inside of the box!"

I went back inside as he started to cut open the box.

"Here! See for your self!" The shop owner voiced.

I looked at the products inside. There was 15 kunais, 10 shurikens a 3-meter long ninja-wire, 10 smoke bombs, a medical kit, a weapon maintenance kit with a kunai, shuriken, bomb and accessories pouch.

I blinked and used my 'observe' skill on the items. As expected, all of these items are in 'poor' qualities and as far I remember reading in the academy book, a basic ninja kit has at least double the quantity than this. And all of these items together doesn't even make 3,500 Ryo, much less 35,000.

This creepy asshole was trying to screw me over royally.

I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him. I thought about giving him a piece of my mind but it would be a waste of breath. So I did the next best thing.

I showed him a middle finger and walked out of his store. As I did that, he immediately boiled like hotpot and started to curse me. I ignored his words and went on my way.

As I walked past some more stores I noticed a small store with the name 'Haru's Hardware'.

After seeing the name I went inside the shop. It was a normal shop nothing fancy.

"Welcome to Haru's Hardware!" A feminine voice said.

The lady in the counter looked at me, "Ooo…what do you want little one?" She asked.

This lady was a very beautiful white-skinned middle-aged woman who has a near-perfect doll-like appearance with long silver hair that is tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. The only thing that was stopping me from describing her as a model was her body. She had an underdeveloped body for a middle-aged woman.

I blinked and looked at her name;

**Sora Kasugano**

**Level: 4**

**REP: 0**

'_I could have sworn I heard that name before.'_ I thought.

I mentally shrugged and answered her question, "I am looking to buy some hardware tools, mam!"

"Oh! Well, there are…" She was about to say something but suddenly the door opened and the doorbell rang.

"I'm home Sora-chan!" A male voice said.

I looked around and found the man who just came in the store.

This person had short silver hair and black eyes with a gentle appearance and slim profile. This person in many ways was the spitting image of the counter lady. He was pale and was slightly taller than the lady. He also had the looks of a pretty boy then a handsome man.

I looked at this person;

**Haruka Kasugano, Owner of Haru's Hardware**

**Level: 10**

**REP: 0**

"Welcome home!" The lady greeted him.

The man nodded and looked at me. "And who might you be little one?" He asked.

I blinked, "Oh…I just came to buy some hardware supplies!"

The man nodded, "Alright! Tell me what do you need!"

"Okay…but…ah…who are you mister?" I asked.

"Oh…silly me!" He rubbed the back of his head, "My name is Haruka and the lady over here is my wife Sora." The man introduced.

'_Wait…Wife?' _I mentally screamed, _'They look more like twins siblings!'_

"And what is your name?" Haruka asked.

"A-Arashi!" I answered.

"Alright, Arashi-kun tell me the items you need and I'll see if I had them on stock!" Haruka said.

I told him the items what I needed and he took the order and started to gather the items.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Haruka gathered all the items on the front desk. It was quite a lot of stuff.

"Okay! That's all the stuff!" He said, "That a total of 1000 Ryo. Where do you want me to deliver it?"

"Huh?" I blinked, "What do you mean Haruka-san?"

"Well, I can't let a child like you take all these heavy items now can I?" Haruka said, "And you can call me Haru!"

'_Ah crap!' _I mentally sighed.

"It's fine Haru-san!" I said, "My mother and father don't stay home often since they both work daytime jobs and I'm not allowed to bring strangers to home!"

**Lie successful!**

"But…" He tried to argue but my next sentence worked its charm.

"It's alright Haru-san! I am traning to be a ninja so these weights mean nothing to me!" I reassured.

This sentence got two separate reactions from them. Haru was just slightly smiled and nodded but Sora rolled her eyes and turned her face.

"Haru…" Sora called, "I'll be back in a moment!"

Sora went inside the back part of the store which I assumed was their house.

I looked at Haru, "Did I said something?"

"Don't worry about her Arashi-kun!" He answered, "She's just not a fan of the ninja system, that's all!"

I understood her disapproval of the system. But this is a big part of this worlds culture. Nothing can be done. And in my personal opinion, no one should change their culture for the sake of the other nor one should try to change other's culture for them.

The world I came from had a history of changing other culture. Because of that, the world was always divided and the cultural war was still a thing around my time. It was also the reason for many wars. Innocent lives of men, women and children were taken because of changing their culture or beliefs.

So, I nodded and paid him the money.

**Money: 649,000 Ryo**

I still had a huge amount of money left. Haru packed the items for me and game it to me. I took it from his hands and like he said it was quite heavy but nothing I couldn't handle.

I was going to bid him goodbye but Sora suddenly came back from and called me.

"Wait, little one!" Sora called.

I looked at her, "Yes mam?" I asked.

She stood right in front of me, "I got something for you!" She said, "Close your eyes…"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Do as she asks Arashi-kun!" Haru said and smiled, "I promise you won't regret it!"

I slightly nodded and did as she said and closed my eyes.

I felt her hands cupped my face and suddenly kissed me on my right cheek. I immediately opened my eyes in surprise. There she was smooching me on my right cheek like she found her long lost candy or teddy bear.

I blushed, "EH….!"

She pulled her lips away from my cheek and smiled, "That was for looking so cute!" She said.

"Here is your gift!" Sora took out a lollypop from her back and gave it to me.

I looked at her, "for me?" I asked, "But why?"

She shrugged and answered, "Because of your cute face!"

I accepted her gift and thanked her. But before I left, she grabbed me again and smooched on my left cheek this time.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"A girl must always kiss a boy twice or the boy gets bad luck!" She answered with a smirk.

'_I'll have to remember this line.'_ I made a mental note.

Haru was smirking at me. I looked at there status Haru's 'REP' was '10' and Sora's REP was '20'.

Honestly, I enjoyed the little cheeks smooching session. But it was getting late and I wanted to buy some weapons before I head home.

I looked at Haru and asked, "Haru-san do you know any good weapon shop around here?"

"Well, there are quite a few around here…" He started to answer, "But, if I have to suggest a shop I would suggest Ten out of Ten."

"I often see may ninjas buy supply from that shop." He said. "If you want to check out you will find it just around the corner."

"Go north from our shop and you will see a light post with red marking on its body, go past the light post, you will find an ally way there. Go down the ally way and you will find the shop!" Haru answered.

I nodded and thanked him. But before I left I called Sora.

She got down her knees and asked, "What's wrong little one?"

I jumped on her and planted a few smooches on her cheeks and winked, "I don't leave a debt unpaid!"

She blinked in shock as I gathered my items and left the store.

After entering the ally way I carefully put all the items in my inventory and started to look for this shop. It didn't take me long to find it. I just followed Haru's directions and it led me straight at it.

I stood in front of the shop. It looked nothing special. The house had a look of a traditional three-storey Japanese house. Above the shop's entrance, there was a wooden billboard and the name 'Ten out of Ten' written on it.

I entered the shop and found rows and rows of ninja weapon and other tools behind the back. And on the front, there was a rack of clothes. Looking at the mesh underneath the clothes were for ninjas. All in all, I just found my new favourite shop.

"Can I help you kid?" I looked over finding a man with long dark brown hair with a short French beard and a scar on his right cheek from behind the counter looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

**Takai Higurashi, Owner of Ten out of Ten**

**Level:?**

**REP: 0**

'_A question mark!' _I thought, _'That means this person was either a chunin or a jonin! Just great!'_

I walked over to the man, looking over the clothes, not many were my size, but a very select few were. Damm…I really need to grow up fast if I want the cool ones.

I looked at the man, "Ah, I would like a basic ninja-tools and weapon set, please."

The man blinked, "You are in the academy kid?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Which year?" He asked.

"I'm in the second year," I answered.

I knew weapon training starts in the second year. So, technically no first-year student was allowed to buy any weapons before that.

**Lie unsuccessful!**

'_Ah…fuck!_

"Oh really?" The man raised his eyebrow, "then you wouldn't mind showing your academy identification card!"

'_Crap-baskets!'_ I blinked, "Well, I left it in my home."

"Well then, come back tomorrow with your card!" He said.

"Please sir, I really need the weapons today!" I requested.

The man raised his eyebrow and asked, "Oh! And why is that?"

"Well, from tomorrow our weapons training is starting and everyone needs to bring their weapon. Our homeroom sensei told us today." I lied.

**Lie successful!**

'_Awesome!'_ I thought.

"Listen, my shop opens at 5 a.m." He started, "Even if you come by around 7:30 am, you would have still enough time to reach the academy."

'_This man is being a pain in the ass!' _I mentally sighed.

"But I can't come early in the morning." I argued, "My mom and dad both work a day time job. So the only time I get to be with them is in the morning."

**Lie successful!**

'_Ha! Beat that!'_ I mentally smirked at that lie.

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Lying (5%)**

**Level: 4**

**The ability to lie to people without getting caught.**

**+20% chance of success**

**-20% if the lie is too unbelievable.**

The man softens his eye a little. "I can understand this kid but I'm bound by the law. You have to prove to me that you truly are a second-year student."

"What should I do to prove it?" I asked.

"Hmm…" The man started to think, "There is one way…"

He went outside the shop and for a few seconds and came back with a leaf. He gave me the leaf and said, " show me the leaf concentration exercise and I'll you buy your weapons!"

I blinked, _'Really? That's all I have to do? Oh well, makes my life easier.'_ I took the leaf from his hands and placed it on my forehead focusing chakra there as I looked at him, "Is it enough now?"

The man narrowed his eyes at me and looked at the leaf, he waited thirty seconds expecting me to drop it or something. Finally, at the one minute mark, he nodded, "Alright! I believe you now!" He walked back in the counter, "So, what was your order again?"

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Leaf concentration exercise (0%)**

**Level: 22**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 13 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 5**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

I smiled at him and the new notification, "I would like a basic ninja-tools and weapon set, please."

The man said nothing, working effectively and gave me the item. He brought up a big box and without even asking, he opened it and showed me the items and weapons inside of it.

There was 30 kunais, 25 shurikens a 6-meter long ninja-wire, 20 smoke bombs, a medical kit, a weapon maintenance kit with 3 kunais, 2 shurikens, 2 bombs and 2 accessories pouches. The quantity was perfect and the quality of the items were 'Excellent'.

All in all, this was worth my money.

I nodded and asked him about the price. The man started to repack the items in the box. "That would be 30,000 Ryo. But since you are an academy student it would cost you 15,000 Ryo for the first purchase."

I smiled. This man was a professional and he even threw a big discount for the first purchase. I love this shop.

"So…want anything else?" He asked.

In response, I looked around and asked, "Do you have any fuinjutsu books or scrolls for beginners?"

"I have some books for beginners but for the scrolls, you have to visit the library." He answered. I nodded and asked him to bring me some books and beginners fuinjutsu set, 10 blank scrolls while I checked the clothing section.

In the clothing section, I found a nice navy-blue ninja outfit for my size. The outfit had a full-length jacket, a t-shirt with steel-chest mesh protection, an Anbu pants, a pair of ninja sandals and a utility belt. The belt only had two pockets attached on both of its sides.

I took the cloth to the counter where the man had gathered all the items I ordered. "Can I see the books?" I asked.

The man nodded and gave me the fuinjutsu book. The books name was 'The art of sealing for beginners'. Nothing fancy, but the writer's name caught me by surprise. It was written by 'Minato Namikaze' a.k.a the Fourth Hokage. Now that is something you don't get to see every day.

I took a quick peek checking the pages and condition of the book. It was was in perfect condition so I gave it back to the man and asked for the total price.

"So you have a ninja-tools and weapon set, beginners fuinjutsu set, the art of sealing, 10 blank scrolls and the cloths…" He started to calculate on a paper, " That would be a total of 21,580 Ryo! How about I throw in 2 more blank scrolls and make it 600?"

I nodded and accepted his offer. He packed the items as I paid him a total of 21,600 Ryo. I thanked the man and started to walk back to the orphanage. On my way, I slowly put all the items in the inventory with my amulet coin. Didn't want Koime to found out about these.

The sun was already down as I entered the orphanage. I did my usual routine before going to bed. But I noticed one thing, Koime was sad. Probably from seeing Naruto earlier. I sighed, _'I'll talk to her tomorrow!'_

I stepped into my room and brought out the 'Body Flicker' scroll and a blank scroll. I started to copy the Jutsu technique on the blank scroll. It took a few minutes but I copied it perfectly. From word to word it was identical…except the handwriting.

After completing the task, I put the original back into my inventory. I didn't want to lose the scroll! _'Nozomi would put a permanent band on me until I graduated!' _I mentally sighed at the thought.

I picked up the copied scroll and started to test my theory. At first, nothing happened. So I closed the scroll and reopened again. But nothing was happening…

Ping.

**Would you like to learn 'Body Flicker: Leaf'?**

**Yes/No**

I blinked, _'HOLI SHIT!' _I mentally screeched, _'My theory was right!'_ I immediately pressed yes and the scroll burst into flames. I now know how to use **'Body Flicker: Leaf'.**

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Body Flicker: Leaf [D]**

**The user can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds.**

**Note: The user uses leaf do disguise his/her movement.**

**50 CP short distance.**

**150 CP long distance.**

**Control: 55% [Required]**

I looked at the new skills info. It was good but there was one major issue. If I want to use it, I would need a 55% control on chakra. I opened my status…

**Control: 35%**

Yeh…my control was not enough yet. My 'CC' was at 31 one right now. I sighed, _'Well…chakra control it is…"_ I did have some skill scrolls and points but I'm saving them for emergency for now.

I was about to open the window and start my leaf control exercise but a knock on my door caught my attention. I walked up to the door and opened up and saw Koime was standing there.

"Mama!" I blinked, "Are you okay?"

In response, she nodded and came inside. "I was just wondering if…." She voiced, "If…you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

I looked at her, she was not ordering me or asking me but requesting me. I looked at her eyes…she was…sad. _'Guss, suddenly seeing Naruto caught her off-guard!'_

'_Traning can wait for tonight, my mama needed her son right now.'_ I mentally sighed.

"Sure mama!" I smiled and answered, "Let's go." Koime nodded her head and gave me a small smile. We both headed to her room and for the night.

I jumped on her bed while Koime slowly got comfortable on it. I looked at her, "Mama…" she looked back and raised her head, "Huh? What is shi-kun?" I slowly hugged her, "Thanks for not snapping at Naruto today…" I said, "He is a good friend of mine."

"I know…" she quietly responded, "It's just suddenly seeing him…I…. I"

I hugged her tightly, "I know…It must have been hard for you but thank you anyway, mama!" She hugged me back tightly, "It's just seeing him, reminded me of that night…"

The tight embrace lasted for a few minutes until I finally let go of her. "Mama! I'm going to play with him tomorrow in the park. Why don't you come with me! Please!" I requested. I really want Koime to let go of her fear and hate and look past it.

As humans fear is a common thing to us. It's not entirely a bad thing but we must never let our fear control us or it could lead to a disaster. I really want Koime to look past her fear and see things as they are instead of what she thinks it is.

She blinked, "I…I don't think I should…"

"Please, mama! You don't have to play with us but just watch us. Please!" I bagged.

Koime sighed, "I'll try…okay?"

I nodded and kissed her cheeks and she returned it with a forehead peck as we both went to sleep.

**Next Morning:**

I woke up and did my usual routine and reminded Koime to come to the park around 5:00 pm. She hesitated at first but accepted my request in the end. After having my breakfast, I visited Nozomi in the library and returned the original Body flicker scroll. She did however had questions if I was able to understand it. I obviously lied and said I'll need help to understand that and left for the academy.

Nothing really happened in the academy today except my running skill levelling up. I did, however, see the Uchiha kids giving me a bad look, especially Sasuke. But I guess that's normal. I mean, I did beat him in every physical exercise class for the past week.

In the end, my running skill looked like this;

**Running (1%)**

**Level: 6**

**Your skill to run at fast speed.**

**Max speed: 35 KM per hour**

**Cost: 10 SP per minute**

Yes, for a child I could outrun any normal civilian human and the best part was, this was my natural speed. No chakra involved. I didn't even know humans could run these fast. But then again, I do have question marks on my race status. Thanks to the exercise, I did gain '+2' stats points on my 'VIT' and 'DEX' each. Now the current status were;

**VIT: 32**

**DEX: 22**

After the academy, I led Naruto to the park. Koime wasn't still there yet. Nonetheless, we started to play around just like I promised yesterday. We were both playing the second round of our 'ninja-game' when I saw Koime outside the park. I waved at her, in response she nodded and came sat down on an empty bench in the park near us.

I quickly searched for Naruto and caught him. He wined for a bit, but that wasn't the important part. No, the important part was Koime slightly giggled at his antics. This time I properly introduced Naruto and Koime. Both were a bit hesitant but complied nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you again, mam!" Naruto slighted bowed.

Koime breathed out a long breath and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Naruto-san!" She said, "I apologise for our last time." She apologized and continued, "I was in a hurry yesterday. So, I couldn't properly introduce my self."

"My name is Koime and I am Arashi's mother." She said very professionally.

Naruto blinked and nodded. After that, I pulled Naruto and started to play with him again.

**One Hour Later:**

Our ninja game came to a halt as the sun was going down. Koime called us, as we needed to get home really soon. I dragged Naruto to her. Koime and Naruto were blinking at me. "What is it Arashi?" Naruto asked. "Come on! Mama and I will walk you home!" I said and looked at Koime. She slightly nodded her head and we walked Naruto to his home.

On our way, Koime and I started to notice the looks every one of the villagers giving Naruto and occasionally us. Koime looked a little uncomfortable but shrugged it off. We entered the 'Red light district' area where Koime finally voiced. "Where are we going shi-kun?"

"To Naruto's house!" I answered.

"He lives in this part of the town?" She whispered to me. In response, I nodded and followed him to his house.

We reached his home where Naruto invited us but Koime declined politely because it was getting late. I promised to play with him tomorrow again. As now, Koime and I went back to the orphanage.

**Midnight:**

The moon was shining brightly out of my window. I slowly sat back up from my bed and brought out the ninja outfit from my inventory. I looked closely at the outfit;

**Shinobi Outfit [C]**

**Standard outfit made out of cloth. The outfit gives decent protection.**

**Durability: +300 [+100 resistance from slashing damage]**

**Chest: 300/300**

**Shoulder: 250/250**

'_Not bad.'_ I thought as I wore the outfit. The outfit had nice damage protection and durability. I took out the pouches next and wore it over the outfit. The kunai pouches were on both of my thighs, the third one being on my right kneecap. The shuriken pouches were right above my hips. The accessory and smoke bomb pouches fitted right in front of the utility belt.

Next, I put all of the weapons in their pockets and wore the 'Amulet coin'. I did quick a recheck if I missed anything. Everything was in order, for my next dungeon hunting.

I opened the 'Main menu' and clicked on the 'Natural Dungeon' on the menu. The same box popped up like the last time;

**Dungeon level: 1**

**Dungeon Level: 2 [reach level 20 to unlock]**

I clicked on the first option;

**Dungeon level: 1**

**Stage: 1**

**Stage: 2**

I selected 'Stage: 2' and the confirmation box popped up;

**Would you like to go inside?**

**Yes/No**

I pressed 'yes' and the same bright light surrounded me. I was off to the next stage.

The light died down and this time I found myself in the middle of a forest. I looked around the area. Light rays were coming through the gap between the trees. The trees itself were very big. The trees were tall as coconut trees but were average forest trees. The scenery in front of my eyes was very beautiful.

Ping.

**Defeat the boss to progress.**

I blinked at the notification. _'Time to get in action!'_ I thought.

I quickly got in cover behind a tree and took out a kunai. I was holding it in a reverse grip as I started to see the area around me. A slight rustling in the bushes caught my eyes.

A weasel-like pokemon came out of the bushes. It had sharp white teeth, black eyes and a pink nose. Its fur was mainly brown except the golden fur going from its head to tail.

**Yungoos, Loitering Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**HP: 65/65**

**SP: 40/40**

**Atk: 75**

**Def: 15**

**SpA: 5**

**SpD: 15**

**Spe: 35**

**It wanders around in a never-ending search for food. At dusk, it collapses from exhaustion and falls asleep on the spot.**

'_HOLY SHIT!' _I mentally screeched, _'The attack status is massive!'_ If I get attacked two times two many, I can die instantly.

The pokemon was searching for food on the ground. I waited for an opening. I really didn't want to go head-on fight with this pokemon. Especially with a pokemon who's attack power far exceeds mine. Yeh, I not stupid.

The weasel-like pokemon turned it's back. His back was now in front of me. I aimed the kunai at his head and threw it hard.

**-5 HP!**

Instead of hitting his head, the kunai scratched its back and stabbed in the nearest tree.

**Yungoos, Loitering Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 60/65**

The pokemon jumped in pain and turned its attention towards my position. "Yun**goos…!**" The weasel growled.

Yungoos launched itself towards my direction. He tried to tackle me in full force.

I jumped backwards and instantly used **'Substitution Jutsu'** to avoid the oncoming attack. The log shattered like a piece of glass when the weasel pokemon's attack hit it.

"**Goosss….!"** The pokemon instantly growled and started to look around for me. It was sniffing the ground and air for my scent. He quickly found it and ran towards the bush where I was hiding.

I took out another kunai and got into my taijutsu style. He jumped high and tried to tackle me again. I sidestepped out of his attack and tried to counter it with a gut kick. But the pokemon reacted fastly and jumped back before my kick could land.

The pokemon narrowed its eyes at me. He was leering dagger in me. I was looking directly at his eyes. For some reason, I dropped my guard a little.

**Defense is down by down by 1 stage.**

'_Wait, what?'_

"Goos!" The pokemon jumped right at me and tackle me in the gut as I was sent flying backwards and hit the giant tree.

**-85 HP!**

"Cough-cough…" I started coughed a few time as I was holding my gut in pain.

**Arashi, Little genius**

**HP: 240/325**

"Fuck!" I shouted, "That fucking hurt!"

Yungoos tried to attack me again but I pushed my self out of his way. The effort was not enough as it chased me and tried another tackle. I saw his attack and quickly **'****Substituted'** out of the way.

I was now back in the cover of another bush. I slowly got my breathing back to normal and held the kunai in a front grip.

The weasel pokemon was searching for my scent again but this time it was having a hard time catching it. I used this time to tie my kunai with the ninja wire.

I tied my kunai with 1miter wire and threw the kunai at the pokemon. As expected, the pokemon evaded the kunai easily. I smirked and pulled the ninja wire and the kunai swiftly changed its direction and tied the pokemon down on the ground.

I ran out from my hiding and jumped directly on the pokemon. "Yun**goos! Goos!GooS!" **He was growling and wiggling, trying to break free from the wire.

The more it struggled the tighter the wire got. I took out another kunai and stabbed it in his throat ending the pokemon's life instantly.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-300 HP!**

Ping.

**You have gained +71 EXP!**

I took a deep breath. It was over. I can't believe this was the first pokemon I encountered on this floor. I put a had on my gut. It still hurt like hell.

I looked at the dead body, _'This pokemon almost took 1/3 of my health on his first attack.'_

'_This pokemon's attack was huge. And it also had nice speed and flexibility. I couldn't even use my taijutsu on him.'_

"And this was just the first pokemon," I said to myself.

I looked back at my status. My 'HP' was regenerating back slowly. I sighed and collected my kunai's and the ninja wire and started to skin the pokemon.

It took me a minute to fully skin the pokemon.

**Yungoos Fur [D]**

**A fur from Yungoos. It can be used as a crafting item or and be sold for money.**

**Ryo: 30**

I put the fur in my inventory and went back in the bush. I sat here for a little. My 'HP' was still regenerating and I didn't want to fight another pokemon without full health.

I was currently browsing 'Main Menu' as I realized something. I never opened the 'Dungeon Dex' option science I unlocked it. _'Better late than never!'_ I shrugged and clicked on the option.

**Dungeon Dex:**

**Pokedex**

**(Locked)**

**Stage Map**

I looked at the options. The third option was the one that caught my full attention. I clicked on in and a box popped up in front of my face. It was a map of this floor. There were few icons on the map. As I clicked on every one of them to know the details.

The first icon I clicked on was the red skull one. It was the boss room location. The second one was a green fruit icon. It was the location of a berry field. The next was the Pokeball icon. It was the Apricorn field location and finally, the last one was a brown coloured box. It was a hidden grotto.

I blinked, _'This just made my day.'_ I thought excitedly.

I looked at the map. The boss room was on the north-west side of the map and I was currently on the south-west. A few miles east from here was a grotto. I checked my 'HP' it was back at full health. I stood up and went towards the grottos location.

After walking for an hour and a half, I arrived at the hidden grottos location. Just like the previous one, there was a narrow passage between two trees, which led to the middle of the grotto. I took out a kunai and slowly entered the passageway leading towards the centre of the grotto.

After arriving in the centre of the grotto a familiar fragrance entered my nostril. I followed the fragrance and found the source. It was five 'Blam Mushroom' paired together._ 'It looks like I'll get to see Kimi's nice plum ass really soon._' I smirked at the thought and walked up to it picking it up.

After picking up the mushrooms I went outside to gather some woods for the night.

**Thirty Minutes Later:**

I narrowly **'Substituted'** out of a powered-up tackle and hid behind a bush. For the last fifteen minutes, I have been fighting these two zizagoons. The male zizagoon who tried to tackle me was the one I encountered but after getting kicked in the face once he called for help and a female zizagoon appeared, who had an egg move 'helping hand'.

Ever science then it has been going on like this. The female is using 'helping hand' while the male one trying to attack me with the powered-up tackle. If I try to attack the male, the female is interfering me and the male one is not letting me get close to the female one. Honestly, it was a great show of teamwork. I would have prised them if I weren't there target.

'_I just came here to find some fucking woods.' _I mentally sighed. _'Okay! I think I have a plan!'_

'_First I'll draw the male out in a battle then after he tries to attack me I'll doge or avoid him and head right at the female. The male will see that and will try to stop me at any cost. When he takes the bait and come in my range I'll switch my targets at him and end him with my taijutsu. Once the male is out of the picture I'll get the female.'_

The plan was looking good on paper. It was time for action.

I pulled one kunai out from my right kunai pouch and threw right at the male zizagoon. The pokemon saw it coming and jumped out. I took this chance and ran out from the bush, heading right at the male zizagoon. The female saw my actions and tried to intercept me.

I smirked and changed my attention towards the female. I pulled out another kunai and charged at the female zizagoon. The action took the female by surprise as she started to jump back to get some space between us. But I wasn't going to let that happen that easily. I pursuit the female zizagoon as she was trying her best to shake me off.

The male seeing this came after me trying to attack. _'Everything is going according to plan!'_ I mentally smirked.

The male zizagoon got in my attacking range and tried to tackle me to the ground. I anticipated this action and quickly **'Substituted'** behind the pokemon. The female zizagoon caught on my action and tried to regroup with the male one but I wasn't going to let that happen.

I threw my kunai at the female, stoping her in her tracks as I quickly got into my taijutsu style and attacked the male zizagoon.

I punched the pokemon with a quick right jab following with a left hook. The pokemon fell back in the ground. I saw the opening and unleashed a barrage of punches at him.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-820 HP! **

Ping.

**You have gained +55 EXP!**

I smirked, "One down! Another one to go!"

I looked at the female zizagoon. She was furious. The pokemon wanted to attack me but she stopped her self. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Go**on…!"** She gave me a growl and jumped back.

I finally realized what she was up to. She was trying to call for help. _'Shit! I have to stop her now!'_ I thought. But the problem was she was quite far from my range. Even if I ran as fast as I could I won't be able to make it.

'_I got it!'_ My brain got an idea. I picked a shuriken out from the shuriken pouch and threw right at her fast. The shuriken just slightly scratched her cheek and went off the other direction and stabbed itself on the tree behind the pokemon.

**-5 HP!**

It did stop the pokemon from calling help. I ran towards her as I narrowed my eyes at her;

**Zizagoon, Tiny Racoon Pokemon**

**Level: 3**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Gluttony**

**HP: 50/55**

**SP: 15/35**

**Atk: 15**

**Def: 20**

**SpA: 15**

**SpD: 20**

**Spe: 30**

**Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.**

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Shuriken Technique (75%)**

**Level: 1**

**The ability to handle a shuriken accurately.**

**Accuracy: 5%**

**DMG: +20**

**Cost: 15 SP**

I quickly got insider her defence and right uppercut her in the air. She was on mid-air as I jumped and dropkicked her to the ground. The female pokemon landed hard on the ground as I backflipped in mid-air and landed on the ground.

**-15 HP!**

Before she could get back her feet I jumped at her and unleashed my taijutsu style. I kneed the pokemon to the gut and continued the assault with heavy punches.

Ping.

**You gained critical strike! DMG multiplied by 5X!**

**-820 HP! **

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Fist of flowing water, Crushing rock [S] (31%)**

**Level: 9**

**The perfect blend of offense and defense. Users of this taijutsu style can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power.**

**Damage: STR+DXE= X * 2X + [+90]**

Ping.

**You have gained +55 EXP!**

I sighed relief at the notification. I looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't on its peak yet so it was quite early in the dungeon. I started to gather my weapons from the ground. After that, I went back to gathering woods and dry leaves again.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

I came back to the grotto and started to prepare the campfire. It took a few minutes to place the woods and leaves in the right spot. Everything was set, the only thing left was to start the fire. _'Which I'll do when it will to get dark.'_

I just sat down for a few minutes and started to think for the next action. _'This stage was caught me by surprise. I never expected to have this amount of difficulty!'_ I thought.

I have many things in my inventory and many things to do. So, I thought a routine. _'There was still a few hours left before noon. So my first objective was to study fuinjutsu till sunset. After the sunset, I'll make my self few Pokeballs and in the night start chakra control exercise.'_

"Sounds like a plan!" I said to myself.

I selected the fuinjutsu set, the book and some scrolls from my inventory. The items popped out as one by one. I picked up the book 'The art of sealing for beginners' by 'Minato Namikaze'.

"Introduction…." I read out loud. "The art of sealing is the most complex and difficult art in the world of the ninja…"

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Chapter one: The history of sealing and basic…" I started to read.

**Late Afternoon:**

I closed the book and stood up from my spot and stretched my muscles.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Fuinjutsu (15%)**

**The ninja-art that allows the user to seal objects, beings, chakra, and a large variety of other objects. At the same time, Fuinjutsu is capable of unsealing, bringing out things from other things.**

**Level: 1**

**Success rate: 10%**

**Maximum difficulty: E class seals**

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.

The skill levelled up ten more times to my utter joy. Fuinjutsu came to me like fish in the water.

**Fuinjutsu (21%)**

**The ninja-art that allows the user to seal objects, beings, chakra, and a large variety of other objects. At the same time, Fuinjutsu is capable of unsealing, bringing out things from other things.**

**Level: 11**

**Success rate: 20%**

**Maximum difficulty: D class seals**

The entire book gave me quite a good understanding of the art. _'To put it simply, it's like algebra or geometric math formula. If I have the basic function right it will work.' _I put the book back in the inventory.

Ping.

**Quest Completed!**

**Learn the art of sealing [S]!**

**Rewards:**

**+500 EXP**

**+2 stats points**

Ping.

**You have levelled up!**

**Arashi, Little genius**

**Level: 5 (217/1000)**

**HP: 400/400**

**SP: 320/320**

**CP: 260/260**

**EP: Locked**

**RP: Locked**

**MP: Locked**

**Control: 35%**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 32**

**DEX: 22**

**CH.E.R.M: 20**

**CC: 31**

**INT: 33 (+5)**

**LUC: 10 (2X)**

**Status Points: 27**

**Money: 627,400 Ryo**

I blinked. I saw the notification again to confirm it. Yup! I just levelled up. I sighed at this. I wasn't looking to level up like this. _'I should have checked my EXP before completing this quest…'_ I mentally sighed.

Why? Because, when I level up during or after a fight, I get extra 5 stats points. I wanted to have 10 status points but I only got 7 and the extra 2 was from the quest.

I shrugged, "Might as well use the points." I looked at my status and got an idea where I would spend it. I used all the point at one go. I added 8 points on 'DEX'; 5 points on 'STR'; 10 points on 'CH.E.R.M' and remaining 4 points on 'CC'.

**STR: 25**

**DEX: 30**

**CH.E.R.M: 30**

**CC: 35**

Since my 'CC' was now 35 my control also grew;

**Control: 40%**

I think I made some good and balanced distribution.

Ping.

**Your INT has gone up by 1 for logically thinking.**

'_Well, that just confirms it!'_ I smirked at the notification.

**Half An Hour Later:**

"Well, at least I can start the campfire quicker now!"I said to myself as I sat beside the campfire. I selected the 'Pokeball Parts'; 'Apricorn's' and the 'Hardware tool kit' from my inventory.

The items popped out in my hands as I was going to make some poke balls. I picked up a knife from the tool kit and cut a red Apricorn in half. The Apricorn's were empty on the inside. It was like a coconut without the water. Just not as durable as a coconut. Next, I lightly heated the inside of the Apricorn.

Next, I started to work on the 'Pokeball Parts'. The parts were a very high-level system. It basically let pokemon be captured and stay inside the ball in a minimized state.

"This is going to take a while…"

**Two Hours Later:**

I stretched my arms and legs out. The balls were almost done. "Now I just had to leave the balls in that state for six-hours and it will be ready to use!" I said out.

I walked outside for a bit of air. The sun was setting and it was growing darker in the forest. I walked back inside the grotto and sat back beside the campfire. I picked up 5 leaves and started the 'Leaf concentration exercise'.

**Late In The Night:**

It could have been hours. I didn't have a clock so I don't know how long I was doing this. But it did get the result I wanted;

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.

I levelled up the skill eight times and grind it up to max level.

**Leaf concentration exercise (100%)**

**Level: 30 [Max]**

**The user keeps a leaf stuck on his forehead using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 10 CP per minute**

**Leaves to hold: 7**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Thanks to this skill levelling up to the max, my 'CC' went up drastically.

**CC: 43**

Which helped my control up to '45%'. "If my calculation was right, I just need to put 7 more points to 'CC' for '55%' control!" I said to myself with excitement.

Ping.

**Your INT has gone up by 10 for maxing out a skill!**

I blinked. "HOLY SHIT!" Just like the notification said my 'INT' was now at 44. I grinned at this new outcome.

It was still dark outside. Sunrise was still hours away. _'I still need 7 more status points in CC to use Body flicker!'_

'_But the leaf exercise is maxed out.'_ I thought, _'I need a new chakra control exercise!'_

"But what? Think Arashi, think!"

"!"

"Tree walking exercise!" I said out loud. "That's it! Tree and water walking was next!"

I walked near a tree inside the grotto and looked up. The tree was quite big. It was the perfect tree for practice. _'If I remember correctly the exercise involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands.'_

'_If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.'_

In the show, Kakashi taught Naruto and his group to run up the tree and use a kunai to mark. It sounds easy on paper but I'll try my way first.

I stood in front of the tree and taped my right foot on it first. I channelled a little chakra on the right foot. It was not sticking so I channelled a bit more until it stuck.

After I was sure my right foot was stuck like glue on the tree, I lifted my left foot and tried to do the same. Just like the previous one, I did the same with my left foot. It was sticking but it was getting hard to pull my body up.

"Just…a few…more…"

!Smack!

"FUCKKKK!" I shouted in pain as I fell back on my head.

**-5 HP!**

I slowly got back up holding the back of my head. It hurt bad. _'I think I have a bump now!'_

"Now, I know why they run up trees!"

If someone runs up a tree they will have a less chance of falling headfirst on the ground. _'What the hell! I'll give it a shot!' _I thought.

I pulled out a kunai and focused some chakra on both of my foot and ran towards the tree. I ran up the tree as much as my chakra could carry me. After a few feet above the ground, I was started to feel my chakra connection slipping out from my foot. I marked the tree with the kunai as I immediately backfilled and landed on the ground.

Ping.

**New skill acquired!**

**Tree climbing exercise (2%)**

**Level: 1**

**The user climbs trees with just using their feet using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 55 CP per minute**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Ping.

**You have gained +1 CC.**

I looked at the box and smiled, "The skill is good but the 'CP' cost was high." I shrugged, "Back to grinding!"

**Next Morning:**

I took a heavy breath as I was now standing vertically on the tree without my hands. I could only do this for five minutes before I ran out of chakra.

Ping.

**Your skill has levelled up!**

**Tree climbing exercise (3%)**

**Level: 7**

**The user climbs trees with just using their feet using chakra. Helps the user to increase their chakra control.**

**Cost: 50 CP per minute**

**+1 CC permanent bonus per level**

Thanks to the training my 'CC' and control both increased by a lot.

**Control: 55%**

**CC: 50**

I jumped down from the tree and landed right next to the campfire. It was out for quite some time but that was not the reason I jumped here. I jumped here to see the Pokeballs.

I picked up one of the balls and narrowed my eyes;

**Poke Ball [C]**

**A device for catching wild Pokemon. It is thrown like a ball at the target. It is designed as a capsule system.**

**Chance of capture: 10%**

**-10 % for every level greater the pokemon is to the user.**

**+5% for every level lesser the pokemon is to the user.**

**+10% for every 10% of its health you reduce.**

I grinned at the description. It was same as in the games. The more I weaken it the higher the chance of catching it.

I picked up the rest of the balls. I had seven 'Poke Balls' from 'Red Apricorn' and three 'Great balls' from 'Blue Apricorn'. I still had around five blue and five yellow Apricorn's left but I didn't have 'Pokeball Parts'.

**Great Ball [B]**

**A good, high-performance Ball that provides a higher Pokémon catch rate than a standard Poké Ball.**

**Chance of capture: 30%**

**-10 % for every level greater the pokemon is to the user.**

**+10% for every level lesser the pokemon is to the user.**

**+20% for every 10% of its health you reduce.**

I put the ball in my inventory. I was about to leave the grotto when a box popped up in my face.

Ping.

**Quest alert!**

**Gotta catch 'em all [M]**

**Catch all 807 spices of pokemon and become a pokemon master.**

**Rewards:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure:**

**Possibly Death.**

**Accept/ Decline**

I blinked. This was some quest. Catching every pokemon spices including legendary and mythical. I accepted none the less.

I checked the 'Stage Map' and found a pond near the berry field. I stepped out of the grotto and headed towards the pound. I wanted to start water walking as soon as possible to gain more control.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had some family problems going for the past few months. Anyway, this chapter is 9.5K long. Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

**Still looking for a Beta reader. Please 'PM' me!**

* * *

**Okay, now that is out of the way, I am seeing some people complaining about why OC picked Konoha and trying to be friends with Naruto.**

**Well, for your first answer, 99% of the show's plot is related to that place. As for the second answer, I don't know, maybe because the shows name is 'Naruto'; this is a 'Naruto Fic'. **

**As for some people disliking Naruto as a character, look…I get it. I am not a huge fan of the way Naruto is written in the canon either. But, he is a shounen character and that is exactly why we have over 430K fic about the blonde idiot.**

**I am trying to say is, I am going to rewrite his character too. Not too much but you probably will like it. LET ME WRITE.**

**2****nd**** point. Many people are complaining that this fic is like 'Yami gamer'. I KNOW. This is my first fic so I am using it as a basic foundation. I think I am writing out of the fic and writing my own way now. [Don't know! You, judge!]**

**3rd point. 'CH.E.R.M' stands for 'Chakra. Energy. Reiatsu. Magic' for anyone who is still confused about it.**

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites. Love you soooooooo much.**

**Stay safe.**


End file.
